


Welcome Boils and Ghouls

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Asphyxiation, Bad Jokes, Banshees, Bat Creature, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Candied Apples, Cats, Chains, Chapter Five is the crack chapter, Clowns, Coming Untouched, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Creature Fic, Cunnilingus, Curse Breaking, Cursed Creatures, Curses, Deal with a Devil, Deepthroating, Demons, Devils, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dragons, Drowning, Dullahans, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, Frottage, Gags, Gender or Sex Swap, Ghosts, Ghouls, Grim Reapers, Hair, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hellhounds, High Fantasy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Trousers, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Mad Scientists, Magic, Marks, Masks, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, More than One Mouth, Mummies, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Pining, Poor Life Choices, Potions, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Pumpkins, Punishment, Reapers, Romance, Rope Bondage, Scarecrows, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sirens, Skeletons, Smoking, Spanking, Spiders, Stockings, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, Subdrop, Succubi & Incubi, Survival, Teasing, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Weirdness, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, Wild Hunt, Witches, Zombies, forgot to add, glamours, headless horseman - Freeform, idiots to lovers, monster fuckers - Freeform, shadow creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Welcome boils and ghouls, to stories filled with creatures of every shape and size. Kinktober meets creatures in this fun filled series of one-shots. Chapter titles have the creature and the kink. Enjoy, and remember. You never know what goes bump in the night.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 246
Kudos: 65





	1. Werewolf + Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this year's kinktober. I am using the prompts from [here](https://syven-siren.tumblr.com/post/628197125321277440/kinktober-2020-prompt-list) if you're interested. And I am doing these in any order I darn well feel like. Or well, I am also using dice to determine which prompts to do at random haha. I hope you enjoy these.
> 
> As I told some of my friends "Chibi is a monster-fucker, and in this essay I will-" This is the essay. All 31 prompts of it lmao

Link shivered, the howl cutting through the night chilling his blood. The news had mentioned the attacks in graphic details. A large wolf had been attacking lone humans on clear moonlit nights.   
  
Of course his younger coworkers all joked and said ‘A werewolf Neal! A real life werewolf!’ So much laughter.   
  
Not so funny now.  
  
Link could feel sweat gathering on the nape of his neck. The sound of claws scraping along pavement made his blood freeze in his veins. Link whipped around eyes wide trying to take in every shadow.  
  
A small, dirty dog looked at him balefully from the mouth of an alley.  
  
Link laughed to himself, of course a stray would have him jumping out of his skin. He turned back towards the street, foot extended to continue walking. He didn’t get very far, walking straight into a solid, warm mass.  
  
Link’s heart stopped. Fingers gently carded through shaggy fur. He glanced up, eyes trying to take in the golden fur in front of him. Eventually his gaze stopped on piercing green-grey eyes and rows of sharp teeth lining a very canine looking muzzle.  
  
“Oh fu-” he never finished the thought, terror snatching consciousness right from him.

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar space was startling to say the least. He glanced around, everything out of focus and blurry without his glasses.  
  
“On the side table.”  
  
Link recoiled from the voice and wound up tumbling out of the bed. His head cracked against the side table, his glasses skittering across the floor.  
  
“Whoa, easy there friend.”  
  
Link let out a slow breath, hands desperately reaching for his glasses. His fingers curled around the plastic frames, calming him slightly. “Where am I? Who are you?”  
  
The strange man gave a soft sigh. “Hotel on main. Don’t know the name proper. I’m Rhett, not from around here. Saw you collapsed in the street and brought you back here.”  
  
He shoved the glasses over the bridge of his nose, taking in the sights around him. A hotel room, generic art hung on the walls basic white and cream colored bedding. Boring yellow walls and a grey armchair. “Don’t hotels normally have carpets?”  
  
The man snorted and came into view from around the bed, moving to fold his long body into the chair. “I thought that too. But here we are, no carpets. I assume it's easier to clean this fake hardwood than carpets. That's why.”   
  
Link glanced to the floor beside him. “Fake?”  
  
“Color’s too uniform. Natural wood has its own personality.”  
  
Link hummed softly. It was weird that a stranger had just scooped him off the side of the road and dropped him in his room. Sitting up a little straighter, he eyed the rest of the room. Another boring armchair, generic hotel tv and stand, dresser, a second bed, also mussed with use. “So you just… Picked a man up off the side of the road? Instead of calling the police, or an ambulance?”  
  
The man shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the question. “Well, you seemed to be okay. Pulse normal, breathing undisturbed. You had your wallet and keys still, so it seemed less like robbery gone wrong and more just sudden onset sleeping? I don’t really know why I did it either.”  
  
Link took a moment to really take the other man in. He had shoulder length auburn hair in loose waves, and a wild, almost unkempt beard. Green eyes also seemed to be sizing him up, before shifting to the window. “I probably should have called the police huh? But with the wolf attacks, I didn’t want to really waste police resources. This isn’t a real big town.”  
  
Link nodded slightly, it made sense. “Well, uh, thank you for your help Rhett. I’m going to get going now, okay?”  
  
“Can I at least get your name before you disappear?” The blond man offered him his hand without rising from the chair.  
  
Link smiled, standing up with a soft wince before grasping Rhett’s hand in a firm handshake. “Of course, I’m Link. Thanks again.”

* * *

“So you’re saying the handsome stranger wasn’t an axe murderer?” Stevie barely looked up from her phone while she stabbed idly at her salad.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you didn’t ask him for his number, because?”  
  
Link groaned, “It’s not like it would have gone anywhere. He’s clearly not from around here.”  
  
“If you see him again. Ask for his number. And go home before you’re about to pass out Neal.”

* * *

He didn’t tell anyone about the large bipedal wolf creature he thought he saw the night he passed out cold in the streets. Who would have believed him? A werewolf, with golden colored fur? He could barely believe it himself.  
  
He glanced out his kitchen window at the dreary gray sky. “Rain again, huh?”  
  
Wrapping his fingers more firmly around his cup, he took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

A week of rain, and the day it seemed to finally stop, Link braved the walk to work without his umbrella. A poor decision, as the rain pelted him on the way home instead. His jeans were soaked through, and his shoes were making a horrific squelching noise.  
  
“This is fucking miserable.”  
  
He hissed as a car drove by, splashing him with rain water from the street. A thirty minute walk now felt like eternity in this miserable weather.  
  
Link sighed as he took refuge under a large tree, moments before the rain seemed to come down in a torrential downpour. Rustling from a nearby bush had him locking up and turning to face the sound.  
  
“Hello?” his voice trembled.  
  
The rustling stopped, and a moment later Rhett crashed through the greenery with a half smile on his face. “Hey stranger.”  
  
Link gave his own half smile, trying to ignore the fact that Rhett’s shirt and jacket were completely undone, golden hair catching the streetlight, illuminating tan skin underneath. “Hey Rhett, what are you doing out here?”  
  
The stranger shifted slightly from foot to foot. “Just out for a walk, but the sky decided to, just, dump rain on me.”  
  
Link hummed softly, keeping his gaze trained on the man’s face, not letting his gaze wander when it threatens to dip. “It is pretty crummy out. At least you’re not far from the hotel. You can dry off there.”  
  
Rhett huffed, it sounded like it was in annoyance, but when Link actually looked at his mouth, it was quirked up in a small smile. “That’s true. You’re looking pretty damp yourself. Did you want to swing by to borrow a towel?”  
  
“No thanks. I appreciate the offer though.” Link shrugged one shoulder, trying in his own way to show it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable with the attractive man.  
  
The two men stood under the tree in silence. The gentle pattering of the rain lulling Link into a sense of comfort. The rain was beginning to let up and Link was excited to finally get going. “Looks like the rain is letting up. Should we g-” he stopped, looking over to where the blond had been standing. There was no sign of the other man, other than his jacket just laying in the grass in a heap.  
  
Link gently reached for the jacket when he could hear the rain stopping. Moonlight filtering through the damp leaves, casting soft white light on the wet grass. A soft rustle and an even softer growl had Link’s heart lodging in his throat.  
  
He glanced up, looking into the large canine face from a week ago. “Fuck,” his voice was a soft hush as he fell back onto his ass.  
  
The sharp snarl from the creature in the bushes had Link scrambling up and away. Running faster than his heart could pump blood through his veins. His life depending on his legs not failing him.

* * *

Link stared at the jacket he had forgotten he’d grabbed in his mad dash through the night. In fact, most of the night seemed a blur to him. Street lights flickering across rain splattered glasses, lungs burning against the chill air, the ache in his legs after desperately locking his door behind him.  
  
The jacket had hit the floor with a wet splat and Link had jumped out of his skin with an ear piercing shriek. Now though, now, it was hung up against the back of his desk chair. He hadn’t washed it, but there were no signs of blood on it. The rain had stopped, so if Rhett had been taken by the werewolf, there should have been blood, right?  
  
He scratched his scalp and picked at the green fabric lightly. How could Rhett have just disappeared, just like that? Not a sound, not a rustle. Nothing. It was both confusing and alarming. Ash his fingers fidgeted with the fabric, he noticed something falling from the jacket itself.  
  
Fur. Golden colored fur. Like the kind that had covered the creature from the other night.  
  
“Oh.”

* * *

Link paced under the tree he’d lost Rhett by. He was either the dumbest man alive, or the smartest. And he was determined to find out as much about his own genius as possible.  
  
A faint rustling sound from the bushes to his left had him jumping out of his skin slightly. “Jesus fuck-” he was cut off by a large mass nailing him in the chest. He landed on the ground with a solid thump and a broken off yelp.  
  
The growling above him, along with the hot, humid puffs of breath against his face made him swallow thickly. He counted to three in his head before opening his eyes, the golden colored werewolf was hovering above him, pinning him in place with massive paws and a murderous glare. “Rhett?” his own voice was quiet underneath the panting of the beast above him.  
  
The creature twitched above him, but instead of moving towards the small fragile human, he shifted his weight back slightly.  
  
“It is you isn’t it?”  
  
The sharp bark was enough to have Link flinching back.   
  
“I’m not going to tell anyone! I’m sorry!”  
  
Link held his breath, He hoped his timing hadn’t been off. That he wasn’t about to die. He could feel the claws against his right shoulder slice into the skin. He cried out into the early morning air.  
  
This had been such a dumb idea. What was he thinking?  
  
A snarl had Link trying to sink into the ground, begging the earth to swallow him whole.  
  
Then, the creature above him shuddered, the burning in his shoulder flaring bright before turning into a miserable smolder. Fingers slid wetly across the wound, shifting away.  
  
Link reached his fingers up gently, letting them brush through soft but coarse fur, cupping the canine’s jaw. He could feel the bones shifting, and a pitiful whine escaped the furred chest.  
  
He tried his best to shush the man through what appeared to be a painful transformation. Eventually, a very naked, and very tired Rhett collapsed on top of him.  
  
“Hey stranger,” Link huffed softly as he gently brushed his fingers through the man’s beard.  
  
“Fuck Link. You got a death wish?” The man above him shifted, snarling almost animalistically while pinning him against the grass. The early morning light danced over bare skin in soft pinks and yellows.  
  
“Yes? No? I just had to make sure I was right.”  
  
Rhett pushed away from the man underneath him. “I could have killed you!”  
  
“But you didn’t the first time.”  
  
The naked man stopped his angry huffing for a moment to stare at Link. “What?”  
  
Link smiled up at him weakly. “You didn’t kill me the first time. So there was a chance you weren’t going to kill me this time.”  
  
“You’re insane.”  
  
Link laughed slightly before sitting up with a soft hiss. “For an attractive guy? I’d do this again.”  
  
Rhett just stared at him before bursting into laughter. “Asking for my number would have been easier.”  
  
Link shrugged his good shoulder slightly, a lopsided grin on his own face. “Yeah as if. ‘Hi, I think you’re hot, also, why didn’t the werewolf kill you the other night? Wanna kiss?’ That does not seem like a bright idea.”  
  
Rhett snorted. “How’d you even figure out I was a werewoof?”  
  
Link’s jaw dropped slightly, did the man just say ‘werewoof’? He shook his head sharply, trying to dislodge the adorableness of the word from his mind. “Your jacket,” he replied.  
  
Rhett nodded slightly, before he paused. He blushed bright red, the color leaching into his chest. “Wait, you want to kiss?”  
  
Link shrugged his shoulder slightly. “Only if you won't pass the taste of anything nasty off. Yeah.”  
  
Rhett then seemed to realize his state of undress and tried to shift away from link’s gaze.  
  
“Already seen it. Get over here and kiss me. It’s the least you can do for ripping up my shoulder.”  
  
Rhett huffed a soft laugh, before falling to his knees, between Link’s slightly spread legs. Warm fingers slid along Link’s jaw, rasping over stubble. They firmly wrapped around the back of Link’s neck to keep him in place as Rhett leaned in to press their lips together.  
  
Link sighed into the warmth of Rhett’s mouth, the blond taking the opportunity to lick across the other’s bottom lip before drawing back. “Okay?”  
  
The dark haired man hummed, “Yeah.”  
  
He could feel Rhett’s laugh against his cheek before their lips slid against each other. When the blond’s tongue flicked along his bottom lip, his mouth opened to let their tongues tangle together.  
  
Link let his hand slide around Rhett’s shoulder, trying to pull the other man closer.  
  
Rhett laughed into the kiss, breaking their lips apart. “As much as I’d love to take you right now in the great outdoors. We should probably get your shoulder looked at.”  
  
“After,” Link pressed a gentle kiss to blond chest hair, “doesn’t even hurt.”  
  
Rhett raised a single eyebrow at him, before his gaze traced over the smaller man. Sure enough, Link was hard in his jeans, the outline of his dick pressing against the fabric.  
  
The blond huffed a laugh before gently reaching for Link’s jeans. “Alright, but after, we’re getting that looked at.”  
  
Link nodded. He was a bit punch-drunk from the wound, but he wasn’t wrong about it not hurting.  
  
Warm fingers wrapped around his aching cock and he groaned pitifully. Darkness tinging the edges of his vision.  
  
“Okay?” Rhett pumped his hand slowly.  
  
“Y’s,” he slurred slightly. Rhett’s large hand felt so good on his dick, but the black was threatening to take him under.  
  
He could see Rhett’s lips moving, but couldn’t hear a thing. The darkness swept him up.

* * *

He woke up in pain. His shoulder was bound in place, and so itchy. Also it hurt. He groaned pitifully. “Hey sleeping beauty.”  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around the fuzzy room for Rhett. Glasses were gently pressed over his nose, focusing his vision. “Thanks, Rhett.”  
  
“No more handjobs outdoors okay? Next one should be indoors.” Rhett shook his head before brushing some of Link’s hair out of his eyes.  
  
Link perked up slightly, causing him to groan in agony. Did he mention that his shoulder fucking  _ hurt _ ?  
  
“Don’t get too excited. Doc said no strenuous activities for a week.”  
  
Link groaned, letting his head hit the pillows. This is what he got for thinking with his dick.  
  
“Doesn’t mean we still can’t kiss.”  
  
Link turned his head and smiled. “Good. I want one.”  
  
Rhett laughed, his eyes crinkling in joy. “As you wish, your highness.”  
  
And before Link could complain, Rhett’s lips silenced him.


	2. Headless Horseman + Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett ran through the trees. His heart thundering in his chest. The rumbling thunder of hooves seemed to always be on his heels, no matter which way he ran, tumbled, or scrambled in._
> 
> Rhett finds himself with the Headless Horseman's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want Chapter summaries? Let me know in the comments. If you don't want it, you want more surprises, you tell me. Chibi aims to please today with the Headless Horseman and Prey.

Rhett ran through the trees. His heart thundering in his chest.  
  
He was so fucked.  
  
The solid sound of hooves trampling through the underbrush had him veering into the trees. He clutched the canvas bag to his chest.  
  
Why did he think this was a good idea?  
  
How did he end up like this?

* * *

Chase elbowed him in the side, pointing to an odd collection of items strewn across a table. “Let’s check this out.” Alex and Mike led the way of the small group of men towards the odd table.  
  
“Looks like imitation horror story items. Isn’t this the Monkey’s Paw?” Mike held up a grey-brown grisled hand, the fingers curled slightly, but held away from the palm, a sign of no wishes being made.  
  
The guys poked and prodded through some of the items. Bloody Mary’s hand mirror, cursed amulets, haunted paintings, a plethora of bones in different shapes and sizes. “Guys look! It's the Headless Horseman’s head!” Alex whipped around holding a fairly realistic looking head in his hands.  
  
Rhett grimaced, the whole table was giving him the creeps. “It looks like the guy is asleep.”  
  
Of course Alex lobs the head at him and he fumbles the catch, the head hitting the table with a sick sounding whump. The guys all freeze and look to the head, then around to see if the owner of the objects was around to lecture them about their horsing around.  
  
“Why would you throw it, man?!” he hissed.  
  
Alex shrugged, his foot scuffing the ground slightly. “I thought you had it, dude.”  
  
“Well I didn’t, and you’re lucky we didn’t get in trouble.” He grit his teeth before letting his fingers skim through the soft, inky tresses pulled into a low ponytail. The prop was uncomfortably warm from Alex holding it, and Rhett grimaced. “Fuck, it’s warm, man. Why’d you hold it so long?”  
  
Alex frowned slightly, his mouth pulling into a frown. “I didn’t.”  
  
“Are you going to purchase that?” An elderly woman appeared, behind the table the guys were crowded around.  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t think so. It’s a little…”  
  
“Five bucks.”  
  
Rhett blinked. “Pardon?”  
  
“It’s yours, for five bucks.”  
  
Rhett blinked and he pulled out his wallet and handed the lady a tattered five dollar bill.  
  
The lady hummed in her throat, the sound almost ominous. “Keep him covered at night. Twilight is a bit tricky. You’ll figure it out.”  
  
Rhett’s mouth tugged into a disturbed frown at the thought that maybe he had bought a cursed object.

* * *

Mike bought him a canvas bag to lug the still incredibly warm feeling head around in. He’d peek into the bag on occasion, and he’d always see the same thing: A fairly attractive man’s sleeping face. Cupid's bow lips pressed together and face lax.  
  
“Why’d you buy it anyways?” Chase also snuck a glance into the bag.  
  
“Pretty cheap for a pretty well made, fake head. Figure it’s worth a shot. Could use it to spook up my place.”   
  
Chase hummed before leaning away from the purchase. “It’s pretty freaky if you ask me. But at least someone bought something during this silly excursion.”  
  
At that Rhett laughed. Mike and Alex practically begged Chase to drive them to this Halloween bazaar, and here they were, with no purchases of their own.

* * *

He put the head on his coffee table, facing the dining room, so he could look at it in profile. He wanted to figure out where in the house to put it.  
  
His stomach rumbled loudly, time to put a pin in the decorating thought.  
  
Scouring his fridge and pantry for something, anything to eat. He settled on beans and toast. He could cook up the frozen pizza in his freezer tomorrow. After he found a place for that dumb head he bought.  
  
Bringing the plate of toast and his bowl of beans with him into the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. The dishes smashed across the floor as two piercing blue eyes stared at him from his coffee table.  
  
“Oh what the fuck!” He scrambled away from the head, back into his kitchen. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, thumb slipping over the reader and locking him out of his phone temporarily. He hissed at the hunk of technology in his hand.  
  
When he finally got his phone unlocked, he pulled up Chase in his contacts and called him.  
  
Chase picked up on the second ring, “Hey Rhett, what’s up? Did you forget something in my car?”  
  
“The head is fucking cursed, Chase,” he was trying desperately not to be loud. In case the thing could hear him.  
  
“What?”  
  
He switched to video call, his fingers shaking as he slowly held the device around the corner.  
  
“It’s the same head as before dude. Some dude with period accurate hair with his eyes closed. Why’d you put him on your coffee table? I’d freak the fuck out too.” Chase’s tinny voice was smaller from his spot around the corner.  
  
Rhett leaned his whole body towards the corner, and sure enough, the head was back in its original position, eyes closed. “Oh, what the fuck.”  
  
“You okay, man? You need me to come get you?”  
  
Rhett shook his head before realizing Chase couldn’t see him, turning the phone towards him so the other man could see him clearly. “No, no. I’m good. Probably just tired. I’m going to hit the hay, okay?”  
  
Chase frowned, but conceded, telling Rhett to call him if he changed his mind.  
  
As soon as the call was disconnected, blue eyes shot open and stared at him.

* * *

He left the head covered in the stupid canvas bag. Not bothering to move it from its weird spot on his coffee table.  
  
He was not fucking around with that cursed fucking thing. And when he had called the bazaar organizers to find out the old lady’s contact information, his blood ran cold. They didn’t recognize anyone with that description, or with the items for sale when he explained who he was looking for.  
  
So now, the cursed thing sat on his coffee table, covered, not to be disturbed.

* * *

“Hello?”  
  
The soft voice had Rhett’s skin crawling.  
  
He was not going to answer.  
  
“It’s dark. I can’t see. Help!”  
  
Rhett fled the main floor and locked himself in his room.

* * *

The head seemed to be ‘awake’ starting around when the sky gained that purple edge during sunset, and became vocally active as the night wore on. But he never uncovered the head or spoke to it. Although it seemed to know when he was around, or trying to record it, since it always clammed up when he had his cellphone out.  
  
Fuck he hated this whole situation.  
  
He also was getting tired and cranky, losing sleep over the voice calling for help all through the night.  
  
He stormed down the steps, thundering in his sleep-deprived rage, “Will you shut the fuck up already?! Holy fuck!”  
  
The voice in the bag stopped for only a moment, before starting up again quietly. “Hello? Can you help me?”  
  
Rhett groaned before sliding onto the couch in a huff. “Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Charles Lincoln Neal the third. It’s so dark, can you help me?”  
  
He frowned, what a pretentious sounding name. “I don’t think I can,” he lied through his teeth.  
  
The bag shifted slightly, as if the head was turning towards him and Rhett noped on out of the room. He was not dealing with that. Fuck no.

* * *

Alex pulled the bag off the head, and sure enough, the dang thing was facing the couch. “You still haven’t put it up somewhere yet? What’s gotten into you McLaughlin?”  
  
Rhett took a deep breath and held it, ranting about the possessed head would not do him any favors. “I can’t think of where to put it.”  
  
Chase came around the corner from the kitchen and frowned at the head. “I thought you had it facing the dining room? At least, that’s how you had it when you called me the other night.”  
  
Rhett shrugged, trying to keep the panic from his voice, “Felt like looking at it from another angle.”  
  
Alex nodded, as if he understood the things unsaid in his statement. “He is a pretty good looking dude. I wonder what color his eyes are.”  
  
Before Alex could touch the head again, Rhett covered it with the bag. “He doesn’t have eyes. I checked. Wanted to see if I could pose the eyelids. Get more creep factor out of it. Lost cause really.”  
  
Alex muttered about how much of a bummer that was, while Chase shook his head and settled on the love seat beside the couch. The guys were over to watch spooky movies and spooky movies they would watch.

* * *

The head didn’t make a peep all night. Not until the guys left for their own beds. Then the chatter started.  
  
Rhett had gotten pretty good at ignoring the damn thing but something caught his attention before he moved up the stairs. The head wasn’t fully covered, he could see the man’s chin as he spoke. “I”m coming for you. I won’t rest until I’ve hunted you down.”  
  
He fled up the stairs before he could see the head move again.

* * *

“If you help me, I promise I’ll be good to you.”  
  
“Link. We went through this. You literally threatened me.”  
  
He was now on speaking terms with the cursed head. May as well at this point. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.  
  
“I just want to be back with my body. For all we know, my body doesn’t exist anymore. Just take the dang bag off my head.”  
  
“Still not happening.”  
  
“Here, how’s this: If you take me to your friend’s party, and take the bag off my head then, I won’t murder you.”  
  
Rhett hummed thoughtfully before stating flat out, “No.”  
  
“I’ll reward you if you take me to Chase’s party.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I’ll reward you if you give me some of those cookies Mike brought over. They smell divine.”  
  
“Hell no. I’m not taking the bag off your dang head.”

* * *

He brought Link’s head to the party, placed it in one of the snack bowls, and pulled the bag off. Bright blue eyes sparkled under the cheap Halloween string lights. “Thank you. I promise, you won't regret this.”

* * *

He slid down the side of a small ravine. “I have fucking regrets you sonovabitch!” his lungs screamed in protest as he yelled into the night.  
  
The rumbling thunder of hooves seemed to always be on his heels, no matter which way he ran, tumbled, or scrambled in.  
  
“Just give my head back, and it’ll be fine. I told you I would reward you.”  
  
The calm voice from the bag was also terrifying and Rhett had the urge to just haul off and pitch it into the night.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t murder me! THIS SOUNDS LIKE MURDER IS GOING TO HAPPEN.”  
  
A cool laugh erupted from the bag. “Of course he’s going to try and murder you. You’re running away with his head aren’t you?”  
  
Rhett tripped on a tree branch, falling ass over tea kettle, rolling to a stop against a shrub. He groaned in pain.  
  
Everything hurt, this was a shitty night. And honestly, he could only blame himself for making such a dumb deal.  
  
The thunder of hoof beats drew to a stop near him. The solid thump of booted feet crunching through leaves and twigs making Rhett flinch and pull the bag closer to his chest.   
  
“Just give me my head back Rhett. I promise it’ll be fine.”  
  
Rhett groaned softly, slowly pushing the bag away from himself. He didn’t dare open his eyes, a mixture of fear and pain gluing them shut.  
  
The weight of the bag shifted slightly, until only the flimsy canvas draped over his hand. He could hear the creaking of the man’s boots, the shifting of the man’s beast, the rustle of his clothing as he moved.  
  
A gloved hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged. Rhett’s eyes shot open, a panicked scream lodged in his chest. Link’s blue eyes smiled down on him, crinkled softly in the corners.  
  
“It’s alright.”  
  
Rhett let himself be pulled up by the supernatural man in front of him. He was taller than Link, and the other man carded a hand gently through his beard, pulling him down into a kiss, the gentle curve of his neck supported by his other hand.  
  
He let out a soft moan against those incredibly soft lips. Link just chuckled into his mouth, licking along the seam of his lips. Rhett found himself pressed up against a tree, the bark biting into his back roughly, even as Link’s thigh pressed between his legs.  
  
His hips jerked forward, grinding his hard length into a muscular thigh. “Fuck,” he breathed.  
  
Link pressed a soft kiss to his throat, over his hammering pulse. “That’s right. Take what you need.”  
  
Rhett whined from deep inside his chest, even as his hips juddered forward again, sweet friction along his aching dick. He ground down into the thigh pressed against his sex, his own fingers grasping at a slim waist, trying to get himself a better position to grid down.  
  
“That’s right, just like that. You’re doing so well, Rhett.” Feather light kisses fluttered over his throat, along his jaw.  
  
Rhett turned his head to claim Link’s mouth, he could feel the pleasure coiling in his gut hotly, and the man’s words were not helping him in the slightest, but also urging him to the edge far too quickly.  
  
Link’s quick little tongue mapped his mouth, even as his hips lost pace in their frantic grind. His orgasm was ripped from him with a soft moan, spilling hotly into his jeans. “Fuck…”  
  
Another soft laugh, and an even softer kiss pressed to his panting mouth. “I’m not sure if that reward was good enough. What do you say we do this again next year?”  
  
Rhett let his head thunk against the back of the tree. “What, get chased through the forest by a demon horse? Then get so high on adrenaline I grind against your thigh like a horny teen? Can’t we do something more normal?”  
  
Link pressed another kiss to his throat. “We can do normal later. I had fun, and clearly so did you.”  
  
And deep down in his heart, Rhett knew he wasn’t wrong. He only hoped that they’d have mind blowing sex as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? Sure it was just some frottage, but I liked it. Yell at me about his below or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Shadow + Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link blinked at the way his shadow seemed to be in the wrong spot. He was standing with his hands holding his backpack straps. But his shadow, his shadow was waving at him._
> 
> Link's shadow is moving in ways he isn't. But its all caused by stress. Right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, when I saw this prompt I knew what I wanted. So here we are. Enjoy.

Link blinked at the way his shadow seemed to be in the wrong spot. He was standing with his hands holding his backpack straps. But his shadow, his shadow was waving at him.  
  
He shook his head. There was no way that’s what he was actually seeing. He was just tired from staying up and watching horror movies with his friends. Right on the first day of October, they were just losing their minds over spooky season.  
  
So he took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and kept walking.   
  
Too busy looking forward, he didn’t see the shadow lagging behind him.

* * *

_ “Link.”  
  
_ He whipped his head around. Looking for the source of the voice calling his name.  
  
He didn’t see anyone in the library, or at least not near enough to him that it’d make sense for them to call him.  
  
Again, he didn’t notice his shadow moving in an entirely unnatural manner behind him. Instead of being hunched in his chair, he was standing with a book in hand.

* * *

_ “Link.”  
  
_ “Who’s there?” Link spun on his heel, eyes glancing furiously around.  
  
His shoulders slowly slumped, he had to be hearing things. It had to be the stress from classes. It was the only thing that really made sense.   
  
His eyes caught on his shadow, something about it seemed off. Letting his eyes rake over the shape of his head and shoulders, the length of his partially spread legs, nothing really stood out. Then it hit him, his hair wasn’t hanging around his neck in the soft mop he currently had it in, it was styled up, not a hair out of place. Also his legs seemed so much longer than normal.  
  
His shadow waved at him from the ground, and Link ran.

* * *

Link realized his futility hours later, laying in bed.   
  
_“You can’t run away from me. I’m a part of you, you know?”  
  
_ “How the fuck?” Link scrambled away from the wall where the shadow was laying on his side, as if observing him with eyes unseen.  
  
 _“I know you’re not this dumb Link. I’m part of you.”  
  
_ He glared at the wall, his shadow still perfectly in place. “I must be dreaming, this is some elaborate stress dream. That’s all.”  
  
The shadow voice laughed, and he could see his shoulders shaking. _“More like a nightmare with how you're acting. Going to blame it on too many horror movies next?”  
  
_ Link swallowed, he could feel his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Words were caught in his mouth, the shadow was right.  
  
“How?”  
  
 _“Maybe you sold your soul to the devil? Who knows.”_

* * *

Link mostly ignored the odd shadow. He only spoke when they were in private, and would act out when he was certain no one could see it. The worst of these occasions was when he was talking to his cute lab partner, she was confused about the wording on one of the questions, he was more than willing to help her out a little. And there his shadow was, miming jerking off on the wall behind them.  
  
He wanted to melt through the floor and never be seen again.  
  
Thankfully no one saw them, or he may have actually combusted from embarrassment.

* * *

_ “You got so red.”  
  
_ Link scowled, throwing his jacket at the floor in the hopes that it would somehow hurt the shadow creature. “Fuck off.”  
  
_ “It’s so obvious you got a thing for her man. Why not make a move. Then I wouldn’t have to embarrass you so bad.”  
  
_ He had to be crazy, letting this shadow think he was giving him sound relationship advice. “Guys and girls are allowed to just be friends you know? Plus, I don’t want my ass kicked by her  _ girlfriend _ .”  
  
The shadow’s head moved as if nodding along, as if he could understand clearly the peril of having your ass handed to you by someone much shorter than you.  _ “Why not go for one of the guys in your class then? I’ve seen the way you make goo-goo eyes at some of the basketball players.”  
  
_ Link threw himself onto the bed with a frustrated noise. “I do not make ‘goo-goo’ eyes at anyone.”  
  
_ “The cute blond, Tyler. You make goo-goo eyes at him all the time.”  
  
_ Link rolled away from his shadow, the cold shoulder usually made what ever it was possessing his shadow fuck off for a bit.  
  
_ “I bet you like to imagine those muscular arms holding you against his chest. How it might feel when he kisses you for the first time.”  
  
_ Link rocketed from his bed, scooping up his coat and slamming the door behind him so hard one of his neighbors came out to make sure he was okay.

* * *

He stayed over with a friend for a couple of nights, saying he just needed a change of scenery. Stress from class and all that. No big deal.  
  
When he finally got back to his apartment, the shadow was sitting on his ‘bed’. Hand laced together between spread legs, head dropped slightly.  
  
Link threw his coat onto his desk chair, stepping over to the bed to mimic the position of the shadow. Letting hands fall between his knees, gaze focused on where the other’s eyes must surely be.  
  
 _“I’m sorry.”  
  
_ “Are you?”  
  
 _“I am. I shouldn’t talk about people I don’t know that way. It’s hurtful to you.”  
  
_ “Well,” he paused, letting out a deep breath of air, “thanks for the apology.”  
  
 _“Will you forgive me?”  
  
_ Link let the thought roll around for a moment. He didn’t have to forgive the creature for anything, not really. “You promise never to do it again?”  
  
A soft huff. _“Can’t promise that. You enjoyed it a little too much. But I won’t talk about anyone you know again like that.”  
  
_ Shame burned through Link, the creature wasn’t wrong. He had enjoyed the way he’s been speaking, even if the content wasn’t perfectly palatable.  
  
“Well, as long as you don’t talk about others like that, I’ll think about forgiving you.”

* * *

Link let his hands run through his hair in frustration. He bombed that test so hard he had to do a makeup paper for it. “Fucking bullshit.”  
  
 _“You need to unwind Linkster.”  
  
_ He was positive the sound of his eyes rolling was audible. “Uh-huh. And how does the mighty shadow demon who can’t do shit other than scare me at inopportune times suggest I ‘unwind’?”  
  
The annoyed sound from the wall made his lips curl into a smile. One fore Link, zero for the demon.  
  
 _“Get laid or jerk off. You know, normal things young men can do by themselves. Not saying you need to go out and murder anyone.”  
  
_ Link blinked. That actually wasn’t a half bad idea. But then again, the idea of having sex while possessed by whatever had commandeered his shadow felt off-putting. “Not a terrible idea, but I sure as hell don’t want to have sex where you can see me.”  
  
The silence was the only indicator that the shadow was probably staring at him with a look of disbelief.  
  
“What?”  
  
 _“I’ve seen you naked. I know what your dick looks like.”  
  
_ “And I don’t even know your name. Just because you’ve seen it doesn’t mean shit.”  
  
The noise of frustration made the smile on his face curl even more.  
  
 _“Rhett. Call me Rhett.”  
  
_ Link rolled the name around in his head. “Rhett huh? Where’d you get that from?”  
  
Turning his head to look at the wall, he could see the shadow sitting up on the bed, legs crossed, shoulder raising in a soft shrug.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
 _“You can take it or leave it. I don’t care.”  
  
_ “I’ll take it. I may not believe it’s real. But I’ll believe it’s your name.”  
  
 _“Thanks, you’re so magnanimous.”  
  
_ Link rolled onto his back. Jerking off would help him let off some steam, but did he really want to do it infront of this creature?  
  
Although, if the creature was correct in that he’d already seen his dick, was there really anything else to lose?  
  
Slowly his hands came up to rest on the waistband of his jeans, thumbing the fabric lightly.  
  
 _“Do you want me to talk you through it?”  
  
_ It was the first time since that unpleasantness that it had been brought up. Link but his lip slightly, worrying it between teeth before nodding softly.  
  
 _“You need to take your pants off. Get comfortable. We want to enjoy this right?”  
  
_ Link couldn’t argue with that. Sliding from the bed, he quickly shucked his jeans off, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, before that too ultimately landed on the floor. Laying back against the pillows, he shivered, cool air pressing in on him from all sides.  
  
 _“Look at you, all spread out for my viewing pleasure. You’re gorgeous like this, you know?”  
  
_ Link shook his head, letting his arm fall over his eyes.  
  
 _“None of that, I want to see you.”_ Link moved his arm back to his side. _“Perfect. I want you to gently touch your face for me. Run your fingers gently over your nose and cheeks. Over your jaw. That’s right. Feel how soft and warm your skin is. Gently cup your own neck, feel your pulse as it flutters against your fingers. You’re excited by this. You want to be good for us.”  
  
_ Link groaned low in his throat. He’d never touched himself like this before. His hands followed the soft rasp of that ethereal voice, fingers tracing against his face and neck.  
  
 _“Perfect. You’re so perfect like this Link. Now gently trace your collarbones. They’ve always looked so kissable. If I could, I would leave such a pretty mark there for anyone to see.”_ Link’s breath caught in his chest, even as warmth spread from where his fingers gently traced idle patterns on the thin skin stretched over bone. _“Now I know you want to play with your nipples for me, but not quite yet. Trace your fingers down, down your chest, over your navel and back up. Look at how your skin twitches, is someone sensitive?”  
  
_ And wasn’t that a revelation? Link never knew his body could feel like this. Every brush of his fingers made heat shoot through his spine, electricity dance through his skin. “Y-yeah,” he sighed.  
  
Rhett hummed softy. _“Why don’t you touch your nipples now. Gently, carefully.”  
  
_ His back arched off the bed, a moan ripped from his throat. The softest brush over the sensitive flesh had him seeing stars, his dick beginning to leak over his lower abdomen.  
  
 _“That’s it, tweak them gently. Just like that. Fuck, look at how wet you’re getting for me Link.”  
  
_ Another moan was coaxed from his lips, he wanted desperately to touch, but they hadn’t gotten that far yet.  
  
 _“I think we’ve tortured you enough, hm? Why don’t you wrap those fingers around yourself now. That’s it. Feel how messy you’ve gotten, it’s nice isn’t it?”  
  
_ His hand spreading the mess from the tip of his cock over the rest of his shaft did feel nice. His hips pressing up into his own grip. “F-fuck.”  
  
 _“Yeah, that’s right. Keep stroking yourself like that. Slide your thumb through the mess, what I wouldn’t give to have a taste.”  
  
_ Without thinking, he took his free hand from where it was clutching the bed spread, gently brushed the wet head of his dick, moaning at the touch, then brushing it on the wall.  
  
A soft laugh. _“That’s not how it works. But thank you. Keep on pumping yourself. You’re close aren’t you? You’re leaking so much, and look at how you’re twitching in your grip. Come on Link. Let me see you come.”  
  
_ What else could he do other than listen to such a polite request. He tipped over the edge, his hand still working his shaft, wringing every bit of pleasure from his cock as possible. Come splattered over his chest, and he wanted to cringe, but he also felt like he was boneless. That was probably the best orgasm of his life.  
  
“Thanks Rhett.”  
  
Silence was the only thing that answered him. He frowned and looked over to the wall. Only his regular shadow was there.  
  
“Rhett?”

* * *

He was positive that he had been temporarily insane. IF anyone ever asked him, that’s what he was going to claim anyways.  
  
A shadow demon haunting his ass, then suddenly disappearing after a mind-blowing orgasm? Clearly insanity.  
  
“So we have this new guy who joined the team. Name’s Rhett. Seems pretty cool. You’d probably like him.”  
  
Link’s head whipped up at what Tyler was saying. “New guy?”  
  
A soft hum. “Yeah, just transferred here or something. Or maybe only just decided to try for the team. Who knows.”

* * *

Rhett was tall, was blond, with hair styled like he’d run his hands through it many times. When green eyes locked onto him with a wink, Link wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. But if Rhett could touch him like he said he wanted to, it was worth whatever part of his soul he sold to the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I keep up the pace? Who knows. Off to shake my dice and see what happens!
> 
> Come yell at me down below, or over on [tumtum](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Siren + Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The creature slipped back under the water, a soft splash the only sound in the small bay before him._
> 
> They say that siren of Heartbreak Bay will bring your broken heart out to sea. 
> 
> But what exactly does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely leaned more towards horror, and less towards monsterfucking. But despite the tags, I didn't use any archive warnings. So stick with me until the end okay? If you're still a little wary, I will put a synopsis at the bottom for you. Okay? Cool. Stay safe lovelies.

Link loved the ocean. There was just something about it that really married the two parts of his life. Leaving the east coast to live along the west coast felt like a lot sometimes. Even with such a different change in scenery, the ocean stayed the same.  
  
The vast spread of blue before him, where sky and water meet, blending together to make an infinite horizon. It was both beautiful and terrifying.  
  
Mostly beautiful, though.  
  
He would often find himself sitting along a rocky outcropping overlooking the bay near his home. It was always cooler at night, and the salty spray always managed to hit him no matter where he sat.  
  
In the fall, it was nice too, less early evening joggers, less couples walking along the paths behind him. It felt like it was just him and the vast mystery of the sea.  
  
So when he looked down in the early evening moonlight, and saw a man sitting in the shallows, his heart leapt into his chest.  
  
The stranger was shirtless, and clearly by himself. You never night dive by yourself, it’s just asking for trouble if you do.  
  
“Hey!” he called down to the man.   
  
The guy turned around and bright green eyes locked on him, before the man slipped into the water with barely a ripple.  
  
Link was panicking now. He slowly picked his way down the outcropping, the last thing he needed was a twisted ankle while trying to help someone else.  
  
“Hey!” The sand kicked up behind him as he ran towards the waterline. “Hello?” He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out several times. But the man seemed to have disappeared completely.  
  
In fact, while Link looked around, he couldn’t see any sign of the man’s diving equipment. Or any personal belongings, really. The beach was empty.  
  
Link frowned slightly, before moving back towards his spot on the outcropping. One last look over his shoulder showed him the empty beach, and he decided to call it a night. Maybe he was just tired.

* * *

“So you’re saying you saw a dude on the beach last night, and he just disappeared into the water?” Josh held his whisk up at him, pointing at him like he wasn’t sure he really believed the other man.  
  
“Yeah. It was really weird. Do you think he’s okay?”  
  
Josh put the mixing bowl and whisk down, shaking his head sharply. “Probably not. I’m pretty sure you’re talking about Heartbreak Bay.”  
  
“Heart… That’s not it’s name. I know for a fact that’s not what it’s called.” Link lifted a finished tray of pastries up, determined to ignore whatever nonsense Josh was about to spout.  
  
“It’s what the locals call it. They say if you go there when your heart is broken, the siren will take it away into the sea. You can only hear the siren’s song if your heart is broken, and you stand in the water. Maybe you saw the elusive siren?”  
  
Link frowned. “Aren’t sirens ladies?”  
  
Josh frowned right back, whipping the whisk around to threaten him slightly. “And that’s sexist. Besides, who knows. Sirens and merpeople aren’t real anyways. And if they were, I’m pretty sure sirens are the ones that eat people anyways.”  
  
Link thought about that, Josh was right. Any story he read that had sirens tended to have sailors dying in the ocean.  
  
“Maybe I’m just stressed out from how picky you are about your displays.”  
  
Josh slapped his arm. “You would be too if your coworker was destroying all your hard work with his clumsy hands.”  
  
The pair laughed and Link pushed the thought of the strange man out of his mind.

* * *

Link frowned at his usual spot he liked to sit at, it had the best view of the ocean, but he also wanted to be closer to the waterline in case that man showed up again.  
  
He was mostly just worried that some idiot had a death wish. Night diving was terrifying all on it’s own, and this guy seemed to be doing it by himself. Link wasn’t sure, but he was positive that that could have your diving license revoked, or at least suspended.  
  
He shrugged and sat on the outcropping again, letting his feet kick lightly against the stone under him.  
  
He watched as the sun slowly sank beneath the waves. Fiery pinks and reds fading into soft oranges and yellows, chased by indigos and blues perforated with little twinkles of light.  
  
The breath escaped him in a soft little huff, the sea was dipped in pinks and blues bleeding into black and it was just stunning.   
  
He almost missed the face staring at him from the water. Link fell back slightly, shocked at the man just staring at him from the water.  
  
Soft green hair was pushed from the man’s face, a matching beard covered his face. Wait, green?  
  
“What the crap?”  
  
The creature slipped back under the water, a soft splash the only sound in the small bay before him.   
  
“I have to be crazy. That’s all… Right?”  
  
Link got up and turned back towards his house. He was not dealing with this today.

* * *

He didn’t go back to that particular bay for several days. Nothing he did could erase the sight of a man with green hair from his mind. Even when he tried to pull up other details about the creature’s face or skin, he drew a blank. All he could think about was green hair, green beard, green eyes.  
  
“What the crap?” he muttered to himself.  
  
“You alright Link?” A solid hand on his shoulder had him jumping out of his skin. “Sorry, sorry. You alright there?” Josh steadied him with both hands, almost trying to keep the man from shaking out of his own skin.  
  
“Yeah, just thinking about a bad dream I had.”  
  
Josh nodded sagely, arms crossed across his broad chest. “I know how that is. Why don’t we both go to the bay tonight. Shoot the shit. You know?”  
  
Link’s cheeks heated slightly. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

* * *

All thoughts of the creature were banished from his mind, instead focusing on the evening he was going to spend with his very attractive co-worker.  
  
If he spent just a few minutes extra making sure his hair was perfect in the staff bathroom, that was between him and the mirror.  
  
“I see why you dig this place so much. It’s really nice.”   
  
Josh sat down on a different part of the outcropping, a part that was wide enough for two. Link carefully folded himself into the empty space beside Josh. “It really is. I see lots of couples around here in the summer. It’s a little too cold for them right now.”  
  
Josh huffed slightly, his breath pluming white in front of him. “Yeah I could see how girls might not like how cold it is.”  
  
Link nodded along. “Yeah I heard a couple who came here just last week or so. She was saying it was pretty, but way too cold.”  
  
Josh hummed softly, his eyes gazing over the water in front of them. “Maybe when it’s a little warmer, I’ll bring my girl here too.”  
  
Link could feel his heart sinking into his chest. Of course Josh had a girlfriend. “I’m sure she’d love it. If you come in the early spring, maybe you can have a fire down on the beach?”  
  
Josh smiled. “Yeah that’s a real good idea. Thanks Link.”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
The pair watched the sun slowly set, and they chatted about work, about the little beach, what they liked to do. But the further the sun sank, the further Link’s heart seemed to be drowning along with it.  
  
“Well I have to get back home now. See you tomorrow, okay?” Josh clapped him on the back before he was up and walking away.  
  
Link waved behind him until he no longer heard Josh’s footsteps. “Man this sucks.”  
  
But now, he could test to see if he could hear the siren’s voice.  
  
He picked his way down the rocks and to the beach. Sliding his shoes and socks off, he left them far enough from the water he wasn't nervous about them getting wet, or about losing them.  
  
The sand was cold beneath his feet, making him shiver as it slipped between his toes. The damp sand was almost painful to stand on. He had to be insane to do this.  
  
Another few steps and the water gently lapped against his ankles, soaking the hem of his pants.  
  
He couldn’t hear anything. Maybe his heart wasn’t broken enough?  
  
A long sigh pushed its way from his chest. What a waste of time.  
  
Then he heard it, it was really soft, and he couldn’t hear words exactly, but someone was singing. A lonely sound, full of pain.  
  
Link’s eyes widened and he fled the edge of the water.  
  
Fuck that.

* * *

Link frowned down at the tray of hand pies. “Do you know what happened to those who had broken hearts? When they met the siren I mean.”  
  
Josh hummed from where he was staring into the oven. “I believe the siren gave them something to put where their heart used to be. I’m not sure. Or maybe they had to give the siren something to take away their broken heart. I don’t know. Nanna never told me much.”  
  
Link nodded, it didn’t help him in any way shape or form, but it wasn’t useless at least. “That’s neat. I wonder if we have any stories like that from where I’m from. I’ll have to ask my Mom the next time I call her.”  
  
Josh smiled at him from across the kitchen. “If you do, I’d love to hear them. For a minute I was worried you were going to disappear into the sea, or something.” The chef’s laugh echoed around the kitchen and warmed the air around them.  
  
“God no. In this weather, I’d freeze to death.”

* * *

Link left his phone at home. For whatever reason, he knew he wasn’t going to need it where he was going.  
  
The cold water splashed up the sides and back of his pants as he slowly waded into the water. Toes numb even as he dug them into the wet sand beneath him.   
  
Again the melancholy song began to whisper to him. As if reaching from the very depths of the black water before him.  
  
The sound drew nearer, grew louder. Link held his breath, expecting to be pulled under the water. Yet nothing happened, he eventually had to begin breathing once more when his lungs hitched in protest. He looked around, it was as if the sound was coming up from the water, and bouncing off the small rockface around the bay.  
  
Cold fingers wrapped around his ankle, and Link jerked back from the feeling. Dread traced down his spine. Eyes frantically scanning the water looking for the thing that grabbed him, but only soft white peaks from the reflected moonlight could be seen on the glassy black surface of the water.  
  
Again, cold fingers skimmed around his ankle, grasping in a bruising grip. Link startled and fell into the water with a splash, the icy water making him shiver on impact.  
  
The creature pulled himself up out of the water, one large cold grey-green hand using his knee as leverage.   
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
Link blinked. The creature’s mouth had moved. He saw rows of teeth set into those greenish lips. Sharp teeth.  
  
“I was told you could take away my heartache.”  
  
The creature above him studied him for a moment. Green eyes tracing his wet and shivering figure in the water.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Link nodded.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the creature was back in the water, a sharp set of teeth grinning at him sharply from within his green beard. “Come.”  
  
Then the voice started again, that same lonely sound, calling, beckoning Link further into the water.  
  
Slowly the cold seemed to melt away from him, instead a comfortable numbness settled into his skin and bones as he slowly swam after the creature. The gentle splash of water, and the soft song the only sounds he could hear.  
  
The sea creature swam around him as he swam. Swimming and swimming, until he slipped under the waves.

* * *

Link opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn’t drowning, he felt okay. Maybe it was all a dream.  
  
As if the creature could hear his thoughts, he swam into view, a soft green light brightening the area around him.  
  
“Show me the hurt.”  
  
Link’s eyes felt heavy as he blinked under water. He was under the water right? But he could breathe. His mind kept slipping away from the panic he was sure he should be experiencing, lulled into peace by that beautiful baritone voice.  
  
The sweater he had been wearing was pulled up over his head. Links hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning each small bit of plastic with a little bit of flair. Trying to match the sound of the song caressing his ears. Slowly the shirt slid from his shoulders, pulled away into the water. Drifting after the sweater that was already lost to the sea.  
  
His hands went to the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up from his waistband and over his head. Letting the water pull it, too, from his grasp.  
  
Cold fingers pressed against his chest, over where his heart was rabbiting against his ribs. “Let’s see it all.”  
  
Shameful heat pooled in Link’s belly, it had been a long time since he’d stripped down for anyone other than himself. But he found himself fumbling with his belt, his jeans slowly being dragged down into the water.  
  
The sea creature swam around him, examining him from head to toe. “These too.” Those frigid appendages tugged on his boxers.  
  
Link shimmied out of his underwear, floating freely in the water. Without his clothes he thought, maybe, he would be cold. But he still felt fine.  
  
The softest brush of ice cold fingers along his half-hard cock had him gasping.  
  
“I see. That’s too bad then.”  
  
Link blinked up at the attractive face of the creature. “What’s too bad?”  
  
A terrifying grin spread across the siren’s face. Jagged teeth gleaming in the sickly green light.  
  
“I’m going to eat your heart.”  
  
The light blinked out, and the ice cold water pressed around him. He was drowning, this was a nightmare. He had to wake up! It wasn’t real!  
  
Pain tore through his chest, and his scream was muffled by the sea water flooding into his mouth.  
  
He doesn’t want to die.  
  
He didn’t want to die.

* * *

He opened his eyes, the soft blue light of the ocean around him was comforting. Stretching from the tips of his fingers to the very tip of his tail.   
  
Something tickled the back of his mind, but he wasn’t sure what it was. If it was important, he would remember. He scratched idly along the scar on his chest.  
  
He kicked his way up to the surface of the water, blue eyes peering at the beach where the creatures with two legs lived.   
  
A man stood on the beach under the moonlight. He had yellowish brown hair on his face and head. Different from his own black locks. The two legged creature also had golden-pink skin, unlike his own blue scales and skin.  
  
The creature waved to him with a friendly smile, but he wanted nothing to do with the two legged creatures. He slipped back into the water, swimming away from the strange creature he was sure he’d met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you jumped down here because you're worried about the drowning tag, here's what happens: Link loves the ocean and finds himself sitting by a seaside bay day after day. Eventually he sees a man at night who slips into the water. Talking to Josh about it, Josh mentions a local story about a siren who takes your broken heart out to sea, and that the man may be the siren. Link brushes it off. He finds himself face to face with the sea creature again and it eats away at him, to the point where he's distracted at work. Josh invites him out, to shoot the shit, Link mistakes it for a date. When Link finds out Josh is planning on bringing his girlfriend to the small bay, he knows he's heartbroken. He winds up standing in the ocean, trying to hear the siren's call now that he has a broken heart. When he does hear it, he nopes on out. He comes back after a while, leaving his phone at home, since he knows he won't need it where he's going. He goes back into the water, but he goes further in this time. Rhett grabs him around the ankle, and it shocks Link so he steps back. Rhett grabs at him again, and this time Link falls into the water, getting drenched in icy salt water. Rhett asks why Link is there, and Link asks him to take away his broken heart. Rhett lures Link out into the ocean with his song, until Link slips under the water. He opens his eyes, and believes he is dreaming. He isn't cold and he isn't drowning. Rhett asks Link to show him the hurt, and to divest himself of all his clothing. Once Link is naked, and mildly interested in the situation, Rhett says it's too bad. Link questions this, and Rhett says he's going to eat his heart. Link begins to drown and panic, before pain rips through his chest. He winds up waking up in the ocean, thinking he should remember something, but doesn't know what. He swims to the surface and spots Rhett on land, waving at him with a smile. Link, now a siren himself, swims back into the ocean.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hopefully you stuck through this with me, and if you didn't want to read it, that's okay too. Come get your hugs below, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	5. Scarecrow + Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is a true story, it happened to a friend of a friend of mine._
> 
> The singular "trick" chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If those words don't look familiar to you, you didn't live in Canada in the 90s. They're pulled straight out of the show Freaky Stories. You can probably find it on YouTube. They're pretty great, small little things. But they're always told from someone else's distanced perspective. Which is why I'm using the "Unreliable Narrator" tag. 
> 
> Please enjoy this silly little thing after yesterday's much darker chapter.

This is a true story. It happened to a friend of a friend of mine. Link, a university student from the country. Loved to run through the corn fields, sure he was a young adult, but he loved the sound of the stalks as they rustled around him.  
  
The only thing that would stop him is the single scarecrow, the sentinel of the field. For whatever reason, it seemed like no matter what he did, he’d run into the scarecrow every time.   
  
He’d always try to avoid it, but then he’d still run into it. Like it was moving. He kicked the post, frustrated and in pain. “Stop getting in my way you stupid scarecrow,” he said.  
  
Link huffed before sitting down on the ground, leaning against the post. “I’m just trying to have a good time man. Why do you always have to get in my way huh?” he sulked.  
  
The sound of straw rustling caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see the scarecrow falling to the ground. He grimaced slightly, it looked like it was staring at him from where it fell on the ground.  
  
“No thanks,” he muttered. He stood and brushed off the seat of his pants before heading back towards his car.  
  
He drove for a while, didn’t think much about the scarecrow he left behind. But then he saw the thing sitting in the back of his car, buckled in like it was a person!  
  
His car swerved off the side of the road, almost hitting a tree. His heart was hammering in his chest, clearly panicking. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed.  
  
He turned around to look into his backseat, and it was empty. Link quickly drove back home in a tizzy. He wasn’t going to think about the dumb scarecrow. He was not.

* * *

When he got home he ran into his house. Not daring to look behind himself. He was clearly just stressed from school. That’s all. Nothing weird was happening. Nothing weird at all. At least, that's what he told himself.  
  
He managed to run all the way up the stairs into his bedroom. His heart was hammering in his throat, the scarecrow was standing in the corner of his room.  
  
 _“You deserve to be punished.”  
  
_ Link screamed, this couldn’t be happening.   
  
_“If you behave, this will be over quickly.”_ The scarecrow’s voice spooked the young man. Sounding like wind through the cornfield he so loved running through.  
  
“Wh-why are you doing this?” his voice shook.  
  
The scarecrow shifted, moving to sit on his bed before patting his lap. _“Because you always run into me and trample over my crops.”  
  
_ Link shook his head, backing away from the creature, bumping up against the closed door of his room.  
  
 _“This will go better if you just take your punishment like a good boy.”  
  
_ Link could feel tears pricking at his eyes, but he spread himself on the straw lap in front of him.  
  
It was weird to be spread out over straw filled jeans. It wasn’t like there were any bones or anything to support him. He could hear the sound of a belt moving, the distinct sound of the belt buckle making him flinch.  
  
 _“Fifteen. Count for me.”  
  
_ And Link did, with tears in his eyes, and shame painting his cheeks. His voice cracked on each number after the belt whistled through the air. He managed to last through all fifteen strikes, with tears on his cheeks.  
  
Standing up was awkward for him, he now had a boner he was not proud of having.  
  
He found himself driving back out to the cornfield, he found the scarecrow, and put him back up with a soft apology on his lips.  
  
This is a true story. It happened to a friend of a friend of mine.  
  
And Link, well, he couldn’t sit for a week. He also never ran through the cornfields again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I accidentally played Stardew valley all night instead of editing this and posting. But it was done on time lmao. Whoops.
> 
> As per usual, you can find me in the comments, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Zombies + Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link moaned lowly in his throat. “You gotta shoot me. I don’t want to turn into one of them. Please Rhett.”_
> 
> Link got bitten by zombie, but Rhett keeps telling him it's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please note there's no character death, and no graphic depictions of violence. We're all here for a good time. Also my internet husband would skin me alive if I killed them.
> 
> So happy endings abound!

Rhett ran a cool cloth over Link’s forehead. “It’s alright bo. We’re going to pull through this. Okay?”  
  
Link moaned lowly in his throat. “You gotta shoot me. I don’t want to turn into one of them. Please Rhett.”  
  
Rhett shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. “No, you’re going to be fine. You’ll see.”  
  
Leaning close he pressed a kiss next to Link’s lips. Letting his lips linger. “We’re going to stay together you’ll see.” Glancing down at Link’s arm, where the bandages had bled through already, he grimaced.  
  
“I’m going to change these okay? You’ll feel so much better after I promise.”

* * *

When Rhett looked out the window of their house, he couldn’t see any of the fuckers that had rushed them when they had tried to make a break for the car. And maybe that’s how the zombies had gotten the jump on them, they couldn’t see much from the upstairs windows.  
  
Rhett sighed through his teeth, he and Link were going to make it through this. They had to.  


* * *

Rhett dabbed at the grisly wound, it was black and purple around the edges where teeth had torn through tender flesh. “How’s it look, doc?”  
  
“Better. You’d never know you got bit.”  
  
Link hummed, but his eyes were unfocused.  
  
“Does it hurt, bo?”  
  
“Not anymore. Can’t feel it. But doesn’t that mean I’m going to die soon?”  
  
Rhett bit his cheek so hard he could taste blood. “It doesn't. It could mean you’re fine. You’re going to be fine.”  
  
Link’s head lolled to the side. “Okay.”

* * *

Rhett couldn’t sleep that night. Every little noise from outside, every little shift in the man he was watching over, brought him to the edge of his seat, terror running through his veins.

* * *

Sunlight warmed his eyelids, then panic traced through his body. He launched himself out of his seat, neck in pain from sitting up. Link wasn’t on the couch.  
  
Link wasn’t on the couch!  
  
A quick survey of his own body showed that he wasn’t hurt. No pain, no bite marks.  
  
He surveyed the living room, and what he could see of the dining room. No sign of the other man.  
  
Standing up he decided to risk it all. “Link?” he called out tentatively.  
  
“In the kitchen!”  
  
Rhett sighed in relief, he wasn’t met with growling, but words. Link must be getting better now!  
  
Entering the kitchen he realized that he was so very very wrong.  
  
Link had lost his normal soft golden tan, replaced now with a greyish pallor. Normally blue eyes that he would fall into time and time again, now had a yellowed tinge to their beautiful hue.  
  
“Whatcha doing up, bo?”  
  
Link smiled, teeth unnaturally white against the pink of his mouth. “I was hungry. Figured you might want something to eat too.”  
  
Rhett glanced to Link’s plate. Meat that had been sitting in their freezer, slowly going bad, was on his plate. Uncooked. Beside that was a bowl of cereal made with what he hoped was his powdered milk.  
  
“Thanks Link. Looks good to me.”  
  
Neither of them mentioned the plate of raw meat, or that Rhett was eating Link’s favorite cereal.

* * *

“Rhett?”  
  
“Yes Link?”  
  
A soft hum. “Can we kiss?”  
  
Fear bit into his heart, but he smiled through it. “Of course.”  
  
Link folded himself into Rhett’s lap on the couch. Long fingers, normally blood warm, traced icy patterns behind his shoulder and neck.  
  
They leaned towards each other, a gentle brushing of lips. Like both parties were worried about what might happen.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad. Was it?”  
  
Rhett wasn’t sure who asked, but he answered anyways, “No, it wasn’t. Shall we keep going?”  
  
Link nodded, before their lips came together again. He liked along the seam of Link’s lips. If he accidentally got nicked, and followed after Link, that wouldn’t be so bad. Would it?  
  
Link didn’t open his lips though, just continued their chaste kisses. Rhett let it roll off his shoulders, it was fine. Maybe later.   
  
He instead moved to the long pale neck above him, tracing kisses along cool skin. Feeling the sluggish pulse against his lips.  
  
That soft flutter under his lips gave him hope. Link was still here. Link was still with him.  
  
“I want you to gag me.”  
  
The words cut through the silence like a knife.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
Link’s sickly eyes shifted away, now more yellow than blue. “I don’t want to bite you by accident. At least one of us should make it out of this alive.”  
  
Rhett wanted to point out the soft flutter of Link’s heart, but one look at his lover’s face made him bite his tongue. “Of course. Anything you want.”  
  
Link nodded and shifted off his lap, holding out his hand for Rhett to help himself up. The sheer strength that helped him up was alarming, but he didn’t let it bother him, didn’t let it show in his face.  
  
Upstairs they looked at their bed they hadn’t slept in since Link’s bite. What felt like eons ago was merely five days ago. Link walked over to the closet, rifling through their collection of ties. He pulled out one and one of his bandanas.  
  
“Which do you think is better?”   
  
Rhett plucked the red bandana from Link’s fingers. “This one. It’s yours.”  
  
Link nodded, then turned around, offering Rhett a better angle to tie the knot.   
  
Rhett folded the bandana several times, he thought about rolling it into a rope, but changed his mind, this was better. Wrapping it around Link’s head, he muttered softly, “Open,” as the bandana slipped between pink lips. Tying the knot felt like he was signing his own death warrant. He couldn’t tell you why. But something deep in his heart ached.  
  
“Good?” he asked, even as Link spun around in front of him. Link nodded his head before moving to the bed, stripping his clothes off as he went.  
  
Rhett followed after his lover. Also stripping his clothes off as he went.  
  
He lavished the body underneath him with all the love he had in his heart. Showing him with kisses, rolling his hips in just the way that drove Link mad, whispering praise into cool skin.  
  
He brought Link over the edge twice like that underneath him, something they hadn’t done since college. Part of him wanted to be proud, but the other part of him told him that it was a red flag.  
  
“Love you Link.” He murmured before curling around Link, sweaty and sated. He pressed a kiss to the back of Link’s neck before drifting to sleep. 

* * *

Rhett woke up cold and alone. “Link?”  
  
He could hear the shuffling outside the bedroom. Dread traced up his spine. “Link?”  
  
The sudden slamming on the door, the rattling of the wood against its hinges had Rhett swallowing down a sob.

* * *

His stomach hurt, he wanted nothing more than to open the door and embrace his lover and be swept into death with him.  
  
That’s why he was so confused by the man standing by his bed talking at him. What was the strange man saying? How’d he get in here? Present Rhett didn’t care anymore, Future Rhett could deal with this instead.

* * *

The sound of beeping woke him up. It sounded oddly like the machines for monitoring vitals in a hospital. Or whatever machine made that constant noise.   
  
Cracking his eyes open one at a time, he was met with blaring white light.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. McLaughlin." A petite woman was standing by his bed.  
  
"Wha-?" His eyes may have been open, but most of his brain must have still been off.  
  
"The military found you and your husband in your home. You were mildly dehydrated, but mostly suffering from malnutrition. You were lucky you were locked in a room attached to a bathroom."  
  
Rhett nodded, he remembered drinking water from the tap until the water began to peter out. He also remembered the nightmarish scratching from outside his door.  
  
"And my husband?"  
  
"Still recovering from the antidote. But he should be alright. He was also malnourished, and aside from treating the virus, he only had the one superficial wound."  
  
Rhett nodded along like he understood the doctor, but again, Present Rhett was out, Future Rhett would have to get this all sorted later.  
  
"So he's okay?"  
  
"Sure, just take a look." With that, the doctor pulled aside one of the white curtains, and there Link was.  
  
He was still a little pale, but he was pink, not grey. Tears spilled over Rhett's cheeks.  
  
He couldn't stop thanking the doctor. Once she had enough, or maybe had to see other patients, he started telling Link he loved him.  
  
A twitch from the other bed, and then Link's messy hair shifted. Blue eyes now ringed in gold smiled at him from the other bed.  
  
"Love you too Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I thought of that didn't make it into this story, but is important to the world:  
> These Zombies don't decay, they're not dead,  
> The only reason the cure wouldn't work, or they may choose mercy instead is for those who experienced extensive damage to organs.  
> Those who received the cure all have the golden tint around their eyes, but are otherwise healthy (may crave rare steak from time to time.)
> 
> Well, this was something. The boys thought they were dealing with regular zombos, jokes on them. I'm not allowed. If you liked this, lemme know. Yell at me at the usual places, the comments, [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), the side of the road if you can find me. See you tomorrow boils and ghouls.


	7. Witch + Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They say that the witch secluded in the forest could change your life with a flick of the wrist. Something Rhett felt like he desperately needed. But who’s to say what exactly the price for the things he wants are._
> 
> _Follow the trail. Pay the Witch’s price. These seemed like reasonable things before. Yet when he turned behind him and saw only the pitch black of the forest, he began to doubt his decisions._
> 
> Rhett seeks out the witch of the forest to help him make his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I have used my Link from the [Consumed Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521062)? Probably. But instead have this instead. Because sitting down and writing 2k+ words in a day off is a thing I do. Why? Who knows.

They say that the witch secluded in the forest could change your life with a flick of the wrist. Something Rhett felt like he desperately needed. But who’s to say what exactly the price for the things he wants are.  
  
He just wants to find love. As silly and childish as it seemed.  
  
All his friends were already settled down, families of their own growing year after year.   
  
And yet, he alone was a bachelor in this small town. Something had to change, but what, he wasn’t sure.  
  
Asking the elders around the village about the witch yielded different results. A man paid with his prized pig to have his crops flourish. A woman paid with a lock of her hair to be able to bear a child to term. Another woman had to bring a flower from a neighbor gifted willingly for her relationship to go well. They all seemed odd, but no one told him where he could find the witch when asked. They all stated that they followed the ‘trail’.  
  
Rhett searched high and low for an odd trail along the roads leading out of town. Then he began to search the treeline on the outskirts of town. There had to be a clue here somewhere as to where to find this mysterious trail.  
  
“Have you asked for guidance yet?”  
  
Rhett jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice, turning to look at a woman he’d never seen before. “Guidance?”  
  
She smiled with her whole face, eyes crinkling, lips pulled up. Something seemed off about her. Her pale white shift was also out of place for the farming village.   
  
“If you do not ask, you will not receive.”  
  
Rhett wanted to ask her more questions, but he watched as she walked past. Bare feet silent in the tall grass. With a blink of the eye, she had disappeared into the treeline.

* * *

Rhett couldn’t stop thinking about the strange woman. The more he looked back on their interaction the more he wondered if he was remembering things correctly. Her skin had seemed to glow slightly in the late afternoon light. Her eyes were such a pale blue they had to be white. The way she had disappeared, golden hair shifting softly in the breeze. She had to be the witch right?   
  
Stories about witches always spoke of green skin, warts, other odd deformities. COuld a woman so beautiful be the witch? Had she tried to help him by giving him a clue as to how to find her again?  
  
He didn’t know what to do. Or what to think.

* * *

Rhett returned to the spot where he saw the woman. Letting his eyes drift over the forest in front of him, he turned his face up towards the sky. This felt right. “I ask for your guidance in finding the Witch of the Forest.”  
  
Nothing seemed to move. The wind had stopped, no sounds could be heard from the town behind him, the bugs made not a peep either.  
  
Letting his gaze drift back to the forest he was sad to see there wasn’t just some sort of magical path opened up for him.  
  
Ask for ‘guidance’ his foot.

* * *

He woke to the sound of bird song. Yet there was no light pouring through his open window. Sitting up he looked around, trying to find the odd sound. There on his window sill, was a softly glowing lark.  
  
“What the-” Rhett scrambled out of bed, rushing to the sill in his nightclothes. “How?”  
  
He rubbed at his eyes, watching the soft white bird hop around on the sill of his window. The image remained, no matter how he rubbed at his face and eyes.  
  
It twittered at him again, before fluttering out the window and perching on the fence around his property.  
  
Without thinking to put on proper clothes, he rushed to shove his feet into his worn leather boots. Tumbling out the door a moment later.  
  
Whipping his head around he looked for the bird. A flash of the soft white glow flitted by, and his feet chased after.  
  
He wasn’t even sure where he was, the bird had flown around and between homes, making him dizzy as he chased after. Yet there in front of him, there was a small break in the trees, the path forward illuminated by softly glowing mushrooms.  
  
“The trail…” his voice was quieted by awe. The woman had been correct. All he needed to do was ask.   
  
His feet carried him to the mouth of the trail, eyes glancing around for the lark. It disappeared, its soft song and gentle light nowhere to be seen.  
  
Swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat, Rhett stepped onto the path.

* * *

Follow the trail.  
  
Pay the Witch’s price.  
  
These seemed like reasonable things before. Yet when he turned behind him and saw only the pitch black of the forest, he began to doubt his decisions. 

* * *

The small cottage in the middle of the forest was covered in moss. Looked like nature was reclaiming it for herself. The only signs that someone was still living in it was the white smoke billowing out of the chimney.  
  
Walking up to the door felt like he was dreaming. He wasn’t sure how he got here, but now he was here, raising his hand to knock.  
  
Knuckles rapped against wood with a sharp knock. He could hear bustling inside the cabin as he thought of the beautiful woman at the edge of the forest and wondered what she was doing.  
  
The door opened to reveal a man, hunched slightly over. His face was also mildly disfigured, not enough that he couldn’t see stunning blue eyes looking him over before stepping aside. “Come in.” The mystery man muttered.  
  
Rhett followed the shorter man inside the cabin, letting his eyes drift. A shelf lined with jars with meticulous looking labels on them, a table with several books laid upon them, a quill and ink pot abandoned on one of the chairs. A cauldron bubbled over the fire, the white smoke billowing around it.  
  
“So why have you come.”  
  
Rhett startled at the sharp statement, busy looking for the beautiful woman.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Don’t feed me any lies. I’ll know.” Rhett had been cut off before he could even begin. Was what he was about to say a lie? He didn’t know any more. Why was he here?  
  
“I want love in my life. I wanted to find that beautiful woman I saw by the forest again.”  
  
Blue eyes looked over him with cold practicality.  
  
“You can’t afford either.” The man turned back to the cauldron in front of him.  
  
Rhett could feel his heart breaking in his chest. They couldn’t be the same thing?  
  
“Of course not. Go home.”  
  
The door blew open behind him and Rhett left.

* * *

He woke in his bed, what an odd dream he had. He chuckled to himself slightly. Swinging his feet out of bed, his boots hit the ground with a resounding thud.

* * *

He went back to the elders who openly spoke to him of the witch. He asked what the witch looked like. They all agreed on one thing, a man, with hair like the night sky, and eyes burning like the winter sky.   
  
Oh how wrong and confused he had been thinking that the beautiful woman had been the witch. He sighed through his nose. Only a handful of them spoke of the man as being beautiful or ethereal. Most accounts mentioned the same as he saw, a mildly disfigured man who hardly spoke to them.  
  
There had to be something he could do to change the witch’s mind. There had to be.

* * *

Instead of putting his night clothes on, he stayed in his work clothes. Gathering up his best looking fur, a golden fox pelt he worked meticulously to keep beautiful, for his future love.  
  
Holding it gently in his hands, he waited until night had truly fallen. Leaving his home behind, he wandered the edge of the village until the sight of softly glowing mushrooms greeted him.  
  
Time to follow the trail again.

* * *

He knocked on the door, this time though, the door swung open with no one behind it.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
He could hear the tongue click before the witch came around the corner of a shelf. “What do you want?”  
  
“I wish to have love in my life. I brought you the most beautiful pelt I have. If you could just reconsider?”  
  
The witch’s eyes seemed to frost over, Rhett miscalculated. “I cannot be bribed. Be _gone_.” the wood of the door shattered with the force it swung open on.  
  
Rhett fled the cottage, fur pelt clenched in his fingers.

* * *

What on earth was he going to do now? The pelt hadn’t worked. He spent days carving a small wooden lark, that hadn’t been good enough either. Trying to collect herbs and plants hadn’t worked either. He brought fresh animal blood from the butcher’s place. That was no good either.  
  
What could he do?  
  
Beg.  
  
That had to be the answer. Giving up his pride and begging had to be the way.

* * *

The cottage loomed in front of him, no smoke billowing from the chimney, no lights in the windows. The door was whole in front of him when he knocked. No sound drifting from inside when he knocked again. Maybe the witch was out on business?  
  
“You’re persistent aren’t you?”  
  
The woman from before sat on a low tree branch, bare feet swinging in the cool night air.  
  
“I want what I want.” He was sure in this response.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Rhett frowned, of course he did. He only wanted love in his life. He let his eyes wander over the woman in front of him. Her skin was pale green now that he truly looked, her nails a darker green that he was sure wasn’t paint.  
  
“I want love.”  
  
Her laugh shook the tree leaves and sounded like a ringing bell. “You want beauty.”  
  
She tipped back out of the tree in a flurry of leaves and feathers. The softly glowing lark flitting back into the forest.  
  
Rhett frowned. He didn’t want beauty, he wanted love. Right?

* * *

He sat against the side of the cabin, waiting for the owner to return. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he woke to a sharp kick in his leg.  
  
“Get out of here.”  
  
Rhett tried to shake the dregs of sleep from his mind. “No wait!”  
  
He scrambled to get up and chase the witch. “Please.”  
  
The witch turned on him, a soft snarl on his lips. Something flickered along his face, a sharp jaw, smooth skin seemed to flicker into his vision for a moment before being replaced with the lumpy face of the witch. “How many times must I tell you no? Or are you too stubborn?”  
  
Rhett swallowed, something told him if he didn’t tread carefully, he’d never make it morning. “I am stubborn. But I only seek love.”  
  
The witch threw his hands into the air, clearly frustrated with the human at his feet. “Bullshit. Ploughing bullshit. You hear me?”  
  
Rhett nodded softly. “I still think that’s all I want. You and the spirit are so sure I want something else. She said I wanted beauty. And Maybe in a way she’s right. I’’ve heard that love makes everything more beautiful, more magical. But I can’t experience one without the other. And so I’m here, asking you, pleading with you, to please reconsider.”  
  
He shuffled on his knees along the grass, hands reaching out to gently fist the robes of the witch. “Please.”  
  
A sharp scowl. “A waste of time. Begone from my sight.”

* * *

Rhett didn’t give up. Every night he returned. Sitting on his knees outside the cottage, only speaking when the witch bothered to leave his cottage.   
  
The witch’s scowl seemed to deepen every day, his eyes getting colder and colder. As cold as the ground under his knees. He brought his largest pumpkin from his patch, leaving it outside the man’s home before leaving.  
  
When he returned, the pumpkin was gone, no sign that it had even been in his yard. Rhett resumed his vigilance.

* * *

“Why are you back when he’s turned you away so many times?” the spirit called down to him from the roof of the cottage.  
  
“Something keeps drawing me back. I know I keep upsetting him, but I don’t know what else to do.”  
  
She dropped to the ground silently, padding over frosty grass with mournfully bare feet. “Why not ask for something he can readily give? Ask for him so sweetly on your knees he can’t refuse.” Warm hands ruffled his long hair, tousling the long strands.  
  
Something a witch could readily give. It was said that he could do anything with the flick of his wrist. What was easier than that?

* * *

He stood in his yard, leaning against his pitchfork. He really needed to go turn the hay over for his goats, but he was distracted by looking to the forest.  
  
“Hail and well met Rhett!” He jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
“Chase? Well I’ll be. What brings you here so late in the season?” Rhett approached the fence, leaving the pitchfork behind.  
  
“Mother said she wasn’t feeling well. So I left the missus to take care of things while I’m gone.” Chase clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Chase was a good friend of Rhett’s, and he’d been sad when he moved to his sweetheart’s town to marry her. “She should have told me, I’d gladly look after her.”  
  
Chase shrugged his shoulders. “I’m here now, so it’s a little late. But something seems to be bothering you dear friend.”  
  
Rhett sighed. “It’s a dumb situation really. I’m interested in someone who appears to be able to give me anything I want. But they’re uninterested in anything I have to offer.”  
  
Chase hummed in thought. “Have you been asking for the things they can give you because of their status and power, or things that they’re able to give to you because they’re a person just like you?”  
  
Rhett blinked, Chase was right. “I’ve only been asking after things they could give me with their power. I’ve been so blind. Thank you my friend. I have to go. Give your mother a kiss on the cheek for me.”  
  
He hopped the fence and ran towards the woods.

* * *

The cottage looked different in the light of day, warm browns and vibrant greens. Nothing like the blanket of night that made everything seem more mystical.  
  
He fell to his knees outside the door, not bothering to knock.  
  
He could hear the curse inside the door before the storming of feet against wood approached. “What do you want?”  
  
The door opened with force and barely brushed past where his knees were pressed into sun warmed grass.  
  
“A kiss.”  
  
The witch stepped back slightly, anger melting off his features. “What?”  
  
“I want a kiss.”  
  
“Something I’m sure you could get back at your village. Go away.”  
  
“I want a kiss from you.”  
  
The door, that had been slowly swinging closed, stopped. “What?”  
  
Rhett bowed his head slightly. “I want nothing more than to kiss you. I’m asking this of you as a man, not as a witch. I want to experience your lips, no other.”  
  
The witch stuck his head out the gap in the door, letting dark hair cover his eyes slightly. “Well? Don’t just sit there. I haven’t got all day you know.”  
  
Rhett stood and followed after the witch into his home. He closed the door quietly behind him. “Shall I take off my work boots? I don’t want to tread across your floors with them if-” his words were swallowed by soft lips pressing against his.  
  
When they separated, Rhett had a soft smile on his face, looking at the pink cheeks of the man before him filled his heart with warmth. “May I?” He brought his hand up close to the man’s face.  
  
A soft nod of the witch’s head, and Rhett cupped his cheek. His smooth, unblemished cheek.  
  
Rhett sucked in a breath through his teeth. The man in front of him was beautiful. No longer was his back hunched, and his face a distorted mess of bumps and canyons. He stood proud and his skin was smooth.  
  
Shaking his head, he gently brushed his thumb over warm skin, bringing their lips together again.  
  
“I wish to know your name. What is the price for such knowledge?” He pressed the words to the others lips so that he might feel it in his very bones.  
  
“Another kiss, good sir.”  
  
Rhett laughed, pressing his lips to the witch’s again.  
  
“Link. My name is Link.” The words were hushed into the quiet of the room.  
  
“Link. Wonderful.” Lips sealed together once more, tongue’s sliding against and past lips. Dancing together in a new and wonderful dance.  
  
They parted with panting breaths. “And what might the price be for more of your time Link?”  
  
A soft smirk curled at Link’s lips. “I’m sure if you kneel and ask for me so nicely again, there won’t be much trouble at all.”  
  
Long fingers wrapped around Rhett’s wrist, pulling him further into the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was soft, had a ridiculous fade to black. But it was soft in a way I wasn't really expecting when I sat down to write begging. You know? If you can manage to tell me what the female character was, I'll let you pick one of the next prompts I do. As a treat. c: 
> 
> Or for fun if you're more interested in fun. We're all here to have a good time.
> 
> As usual, yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), or below. I'm not too picky.


	8. Candied Apples + Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett loved candied apples. They were better than caramel apples in his opinion._
> 
> _Although if you asked any of his friends, they’d say he didn’t actually love candied apples. Just the mystery man who would appear to buy them every year on the week leading up to Halloween._
> 
> Rhett falls for a stranger who seems to love candy apples, but is reality even stranger than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I stretched the limits of this prompt? Maybe. You tell me. It was sure as hell fun to write once I figured out what the hell I was doing lmao

Rhett loved candied apples. They were better than caramel apples in his opinion.  
  
Although if you asked any of his friends, they’d say he didn’t actually love candied apples. Just the mystery man who would appear to buy them every year on the week leading up to Halloween.  
  
No one knew who the mystery stranger was. He was tall, with beautiful salt and pepper hair falling around his ears and neck. Blue eyes shielded by a pair of dark rimmed glasses. Sinfully perfect lips that would spread around the bright red of the candied apple.  
  
“You’re thinking about the candy apple man again, aren’t you?” Stevie stared at him with a piercing look that seemed to peel his thoughts away from his very core.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Oh? I don’t? Is that why you took the twenty fourth off? So you could watch the candy apple stand like a creep?”  
  
Rhett could feel the way his ears turned red as blood rushed to his face and neck in embarrassment. “No?”  
  
“Uh-huh. And I’m the Queen of England. Get over yourself already. Ask him out. In fact, you probably know when he shows up to the dumb stand, get there first and buy an apple for him as an excuse to talk. No more of this pining bullshit. I’ve put up with it for two years already. Get over yourself and do something before I’m pushed to the edge.”  
  
Rhett nodded his head sharply. He did not want the younger girl to meddle with this, no matter how good her intentions might be.

* * *

He stood in front of the stand, clutching two candy apples. He was nervous and he could feel the way the wooden sticks in his hands were slowly beginning to slide along his palms.  
  
Where was the handsome stranger?  
  
As if the thought had summoned the man himself, he appeared. He smiled at the owner of the pop-up shop, not even glancing in his direction.  
  
Before he could make it all the way up Rhett stepped towards him. “I noticed you really like these apples. So I got one for you. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
The dark haired man blinked softly, before plucking the apple out of his hands. “Well thanks, stranger. You didn’t have to.”   
  
Rhett just smiled. “I wanted to. I always see you here, and I wanted to introduce myself.”  
  
“I see.” A flash of the man’s pink tongue flicked against the bright red of the apple.  
  
The pair stood in silence, Rhett no longer sure what to say to the other man.  
  
“I, uh, I’m Rhett. It’s nice to meet you.” He stuck his hand out awkwardly to shake.  
  
The dark haired man chuckled, batting the hand away and standing flush against him. “Link. Nice to meet you.”  
  
Rhett’s mouth went dry, the warmth of the other man’s body was bleeding through his clothing and it was almost too much for him. Link’s perfect cupid’s bow lips were pulled into a small half smile, they were just a breath away.  
  
Link stepped back and smiled, before taking another bite of his candy apple. “Well thanks for the sweet treat. See you later Rhett,” he sing-songed while waving over his shoulder and walking away.  
  
Rhett’s heart was simultaneously in his throat, and in his stomach. His feet carried him back home as fast as his legs would move.

* * *

The next night he stood next to the stall, two more apples clutched in his hands.  
  
“Thanks,” Link’s voice announced his presence just before slim fingers plucked the apple out of his hand.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
Rhett hardly even blinked before Link’s free hand slipped into his grip, finger weaving together seamlessly. Link tugged slightly, and Rhett followed his lead.  
  
The pair ate in silence, although for some odd reason, he could hear a soft almost feminine humming from time to time. But he wasn’t exactly sure where it was coming from. Maybe Link forgot to turn off his music on his phone?  
  
He opened his mouth to ask, but a long finger pressed against his lips. “Shhh, look.” Rhett followed the way Link was pointing his candy apple, and there in the tree above them was a racoon family. They stared down at the humans before their little noses twitched and they scurried out of the light.  
  
“I didn’t know there was a family of racoons living there.” He motioned with his candy apple at the tree.  
  
“Most people don’t, but I think they’re cute.” Link turned to him with another soft half smile.  
  
Rhett swallowed around the lump in his throat. The man in front of him was just so beautiful, and receiving his full attention was difficult to meet head on.  
  
Link’s fingers fluttered over his shoulder, around his neck. “May I?” Long dark lashes fluttered softly.  
  
Rhett’s mouth dried again, was Link asking if they could kiss? “Y-yes,” he managed to stutter out.  
  
Link’s smile widened, before he leaned over and took a bite from Rhett’s apple. His heart was in his throat as he watched Link’s pink tongue flick over his lips. “Delicious.”  
  
He could feel the way his ears were tipped pink. Too distracted by the display in front of him, he never noticed where Link’s candy apple had disappeared to.

* * *

He contemplated only buying the one apple. Link must have dropped his and wanted to share. It was intimate and kind of cute. But no, he got two, just in case one got dropped again.  
  
Taking a small bite out of one, he eyed the pale flesh in the low light of the evening. Something about it almost seemed more off-putting than usual. Maybe it was because he now had one candy apple three days in a row. Who knew.  
  
When Link appeared and took a bite out of the same apple Rhett had and licked his lips with another half smile, Rhett could feel himself beginning to get hard. Walking would be difficult at half-mast, but it would be worth it to hold Link’s hand again.  
  
Link plucked the untouched apple from his grasp, and then laced their fingers together. This time he let Rhett lead them around the small outdoor area.  
  
Again they ate in silence, the soft crunch of leaves underfoot, plus that odd humming made the night seem far more eerie than normal. Rhett brushed it from his mind.  
  
As they came up to the racoon tree from the night before, Link tugged on Rhett’s hand. Following the other man’s lead, he was pushed up against the dark side of the tree, Link pressed all along his torso. One hand wrapped around the nape of his neck and pulled him down.  
  
Their lips came together in a sticky slide. Rhett groaned into the feel of those perfect lips against his. That sinful tongue flicked against his bottom lip that opened immediately upon the feeling.  
  
There was a soft crunching sound that sounded like maybe someone was walking past, and Rhett pulled back. Both men were panting in the chill air, their breaths mingling in soft white plumes.  
  
Link’s other hand, that should have held the candy apple, pressed against his chest. Smoothing over the hammering of his heart. “Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”  
  
Rhett shook his head. “Don’t be, I’ve also wanted to do that for a while.”  
  
Link’s lips pulled into that familiar half smile before he was pulled down into another searing kiss. Rhett openly moaned into the kiss as Link’s tongue worked against his. The sweetness of the candy apple melting away to leave just the taste of the man before him. Something that tasted thrilling and familiar.  
  
Link’s hand rubbed against his chest slightly, as if trying to settle his heart. Then it slipped down, down, before sliding up under his sweater and shirt. His own free hand was clutched in his dark denim jacket. The other hand clutching uselessly at the candy apple.  
  
Part of his brain told him that when they finished making out in the dark, where anyone might catch them, Link would want another apple to replace the one he had to have dropped.  
  
Link’s fingers skimmed along the waist of his jeans, while gently biting on his lip and pulling back. That soft half smile made Rhett’s blood rush south, while a soft whimper escaped his throat.  
  
Link let go of his lip and soothed it with his tongue before leaning back slightly. His hip pressed right against Rhett’s hard cock making him hunch forward slightly. “Oh? Another treat? Just for me?”  
  
With the way Link licked his lips, Rhett couldn’t say no. He wanted to see those lips stretched around his dick. “Yeah, just for you. Do you want a taste?” Normally a line like that would make him laugh. Something out of a cheesy porno. But with the situation he was currently in, it made his dick even harder when Link groaned from his chest with the words.  
  
The dark haired man fell to his knees before him, fingers tugging desperately in his belt. His own hand moved to help, but Link batted them away. Pressing them to his shoulders, he looked up at him with eyes blown black in the low light. “Keep them here. Please don’t pull on my hair. I don’t like it.”  
  
Rhett nodded, a small smile on his own face. “Of course,” he reassured.   
  
Link smiled up at him, a flash of white teeth in the low light. Then long fingers were unbuttoning his jeans, releasing the pressure on his member with the slow pull of his zipper. His jeans were pulled down his thighs slightly, the cool air on his blood hot skin making him shiver.  
  
Link lipped his lips once more before leaning forward and licking up the full length of Rhett’s sex. He shuddered at the feeling of burning warmth being chased by icy cold. A soft hum, and then soft lips wrapped around him and slid down his length. Rhett moaned lowly, the wet heat around him was glorious. “Holy fuck, Link,” he hushed.  
  
Link moaned around his length, before drawing back and bobbing back down, dragging his tongue along his frenulum. Fingers clutching bloodlessly at his bunched up jeans and boxers.  
  
Rhett sucked in a breath as he watched that dark head of hair bob up and down his length. The slick sounds of the man’s mouth made his knees weak, and if he wasn’t already he was sure he was leaking profusely now.  
  
Link drew back all the way, tonguing at the slit while looking up at him with those dark eyes. Rhett bit his lip, feeling himself twitch in the other’s grip. Link let out a long moan, before sliding his lips all the way back down his length, pressing against the back of his throat with a soft grunt.  
  
He could feel the way Link’s throat was fluttering against the head of his cock as Link swallowed. Then he was pressing forward, soft noises of discomfort sounding below him. A soft pop, and his dick was buried in Link’s throat. Rhett swore, his fingers biting into Link’s shoulder and into the palm of his hand around the stick of the stupid apple.   
  
He closed his eyes, he couldn’t look at the way Link was swallowing him down. He was so close to the edge already and he didn’t want it to end yet.  
  
Something tugged at the apple in his hand. Rhett’s finger instinctively tightened on the stick, but the tugging persisted.  
  
“Give it,” the soft feminine voice he had been hearing humming was speaking.  
  
Rhett’s eyes flew open. Link was still choking on his dick, but there, around the grip he had on the candy apple, were locks of Link’s hair.  
  
Rhett let go of the candy apple, fingers flying back as if burned. Link pulled back with a wet gasp and small smile on his lips.  
  
“Thanks. It’ll be easier to swallow you down with a distraction.”  
  
Rhett just nodded his head as Link swallowed him down again, the wet sound of his throat taking him back in all the way made him groan softly. One of Link’s fingers oppressed up behind his balls, rubbing against his perineum and swallowing around his cock.  
  
Rhett came with a sharp shout, both hands clutching to Link’s shoulders. The man in front of him swallowed around him, working him through his orgasm with his throat. Pulling off with a soft pop, he licked at Rhett’s cock until he was twitching with over stimulation.  
  
Link licked his lips with a soft smile. “That was delicious.”  
  
Rhett could only nod, his fingers fumbling to tuck himself away. Link brushed a hand through the back of his hair, and he could hear the soft crunching sounds. He didn’t want to know, but he was also desperate to know.  
  
“Wha-” his voice cracked, “What was that voice?”  
  
Link looked at him with a soft hum. “My second mouth.”  
  
Rhett nodded numbly, before shaking his head. “Second mouth?” his voice hit a register he wasn’t aware he could make.  
  
Link hummed in agreement, before turning and parting his hair in the back of his head. There was a second mouth, sure enough, a mess of jagged teeth with a long undulating tongue.  
  
Rhett collapsed against the tree. “What the fuck?”  
  
“We really like candy apples. So thank you for the treats.” Link was brushing his fingers through his hair before he slipped off into the night without another word.

* * *

Rhett had a bag full of the stupid camdy apples. There was a small chance that Link had ditched after Rhett had found out he wasn’t exactly human.  
  
“Gifts, Link,” the soft feminine voice called out.  
  
Rhett startled, looking around for the dark haired creature.  
  
And sure enough Link was standing there with that same half smile, beckoning him over with a crook of his finger. Rhett went willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I loosely based the creature Link is off of a pre-existing Japanese demon called the futakuchi-onna. They're women with mouths on the back of their heads. I read up on them very briefly. They're neat, if the demon lives long enough her hair becomes prehensile and that's super cool. 
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this addition to this wild kinktober. As usual: Yell at me in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	9. Vampire + Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Having such a powerful creature under him like that, how could he say no?_
> 
> Rhett's a slayer who has come across an oddly docile vampire. No matter, he'll just dust him during the day. Hopefully his handcuffs will hold until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I WROTE SOME BUTTSEX.
> 
> Also I know I just posted yesterday's chapter. But that was like... 2 hours ago. And it's 1am now. 
> 
> Also I'm gonna watch anime with my internet husband. It's a date and y'all can't stop me.

“I’m not going to bite you. I don’t even like blood.” The creature rattled the handcuffs at him. “Also you and I both know I can shred these. So why are you trying?”  
  
Rhett looked over at the vampire sitting in his plush chair, shaking his hands in front of him like he was just waiting for his attention before breaking free and draining him of all his blood.  
  
“You know I can’t just leave you on your own. I wouldn’t be a good vampire slayer if I did.”  
  
The creature rolled his blood red eyes. “Please. I hate warm blood. It’s so gross.” And the creature shuddered as if he actually had a palate.  
  
“Oh yeah? And how exactly do you get your blood then, huh?” Rhett crossed his arms over his chest. He just had to wait for daylight, then he could go get his Ashwood stakes and put an end to the terror in front of him.  
  
“I’m partial to cubed pigs' blood. It’s much more palatable.”  
  
Rhett frowned. “I call bullshit. You sit right there. And don’t move a muscle.”  
  
He was even more confused when the creature actually listened and stayed put.

* * *

He looked around the room they were sitting in, the creature had an extensive collection of books that looked like he just straight up never touched. They weren’t dusty, in fact nothing he could see was dusty, everything was clean. But something about them seemed like they’d been abandoned. “What’s your favorite book?”  
  
The creature pulled his head up from where it had lolled over the back of his seat. “What?”  
  
“Book. Your favorite.”  
  
A slow blink, like a cat might do when they trust you. “I don’t have one.”  
  
“What?”  
  
The creature shrugged, his shoulders tucking up by his ears before dropping down again. “I have a lot I need to clean. Don’t have time for reading.”  
  
Rhett blinked. “You clean this place?”  
  
The vampire nodded. “A waste of a thrall, to try and get someone to do a substandard job. So I do it myself.”  
  
Rhett squinted. “You have enough power to put others under a thrall?”  
  
The creature leveled him with a flat look. “Duh.”  
  
He almost snorted at the creature’s unimpressed face, but held back.

* * *

“I’m hungry. Can you get me a snack?”  
  
Rhett stood from the chair he was sitting on, reading a book. His feet carried him through the large house. Coming upon a kitchen he walked to the fridge, opening it. Pulling out a small container of burgundy cubes, he closed the door with a dull thud. Returning to the vampire minutes later he dropped the mystery item in the creature’s lap before he frowned.  
  
He shook the fog from his mind. “How in the fuck?”  
  
The chain of the handcuffs rattled as the creature popped the lid on his resealable container. “I told you. I’m hungry. If I hadn’t pushed you with the thrall, I’d be sitting here getting hangry. No one wants to deal with me when I get hangry.”  
  
Rhett stepped away from the creature and fell back into his chair. He watched as the vampire popped the weird brownish cubes into his mouth with a soft sigh.  
  
He really was eating cubed pigs’ blood. What the fuck.

* * *

“I’m bored.”  
  
“You are the whiniest vampire I have ever met.”  
  
“Clearly you’ve never met ‘Dracula’. Boy, will he whine your ears off.”  
  
Rhett looked unimpressed with the creature’s shenanigans. “Entertain yourself then. I am.” He held up one of the many books from the shelves surrounding them. Something on old Slavic vampires. His Ukrainian was a bit rusty.  
  
A sharp huff, and the creature slumped back into his padded seat.

* * *

The vampire was squirming across the room from him. Rhett shifted and tried to ignore the creature. Clearly he was trying to get the human’s attention and Rhett was not going to give it to him.  
  
The gentle rattle of the chains caught his attention, and he looked up at the vampire. The vampire who was very openly stroking his own hard cock right there in the open.  
  
Rhett yelped and fell out of his chair. His heart hammering in his chest. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You told me to entertain myself. So here I am. Unless you want to entertain me instead.” Long fingers traced over his length, while the other hand cupped his balls and rolled them. He tilted his head back on a soft moan, hips jerking up into his own grip.  
  
Rhett watched the creature before him, how his thumb brushed over the head of his cock, spreading the slick to ease his way. How his other hand switched between rolling and gently tugging at his sack.  
  
Rhett wanted to sit on that long length. His own dick stirring at the thought.  
  
“How depraved are you?” he hissed from his spot on the floor.  
  
“I’m not the one staring and drooling.”  
  
Rhett ran a hand over his mouth, while the vampire laughed. His face was dry thankfully.  
  
Rhett stood and brushed his pants off, scowling at the vampire. “You’re a dick.”  
  
“No, I just have one.” And to punctuate his statement, he wiggled said appendage.  
  
Rhett cursed and turned the chair away from the vampire casually stroking himself. Picking his discarded book up, he flipped back to the page he was on.  
  
Breathy sighs, and soft moans filtered over to him. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore the dang creature.  
  
“Come on slayer. Take me for a spin,” was purred from the other chair.  
  
Rhett shook his head. “No. I will not.”  
  
“Come on, it’s the least you could do if you’re going to dust me during the day tomorrow.” Rhett turned in his seat to glare at the vampire. “Please?”  
  
Rhett scowled and shoved out of the chair, tugging at his pants and dropping them as he walked towards the vampire. “Keep your hands to yourself. None of that thrall bullshit, either.”  
  
The dark haired creature smiled, crossed an X over his undead heart and shifted back in the chair. He shifted his hands slightly, like a magician doing a trick, before holding out a bottle of lube to the slayer. “To ease the way.”  
  
Rhett scowled before snatching the bottle and watching as the vampire put his hands behind his head. The sound of the chain muted, by the fabric and his hair.  
  
He popped the cap on the lube open, spreading it generously across his own fingers. He reached back, pressing one cool fingertip against his entrance. The flutter around his finger as it slipped passed his rim made him moan softly himself. Then slowly he slid a second digit beside the first. The angle was awful, but he was relaxing into his own touch, shuddering every time he scissored his fingers open.  
  
The vampire underneath him hummed softly. Clearly enjoying the show, seeing as his member hadn’t flagged in the slightest.  
  
Rhett shifted his fingers from his hole and slicked more lube over them. He grasped the erection presented to him, slicking the whole length from root to tip. The vampire hissed at the temperature, but Rhett could only smirk.  
  
Moving to straddle the creature's lap a little better, Rhett grasped the slick cock. He slowly nudged the tip of the vampire’s dick against his rim, and they both moaned at the contact.  
  
Slowly he lowered his hips down along, taking his time and really savoring the gentle burn of the intrusion. When his ass met the cradle of the other’s hips, he waited a breath before grinding down sharply on the cock inside him.  
  
The creature curled towards him with a groan, arms flexing as if to reach out for him. Rhett smiled and raised his hips up, before dropping down with a soft moan of his own.  
  
The vampire’s length brushed against his prostate when he moved, and it was glorious. So he began to ride the creature in earnest.   
  
Fingers curled into the shirt beneath him as he brought his hips up and down with a wet shlick and sharp snap of skin on skin. Their voices mingling together in pleasure as Rhett took and took from the creature below him.  
  
He was so close, he desperately needed something else to push him over.  
  
“Touch me.” The words were barely out of his mouth before the sound of chains breaking apart sounded below him. A slender hand wrapped around his length, the other grasped at his thigh. The metal around his wrist was cool on his skin and Rhett moaned lowly in his throat.  
  
The vampire thrust up into him once, using the new leverage he had on his leg. Then his hand began to pump him in time to the sound of their hips coming together. Rhett came with a silent moan, spilling over the other man’s fingers and grinding down to get as much out of his orgasm as possible.  
  
The vampire’s hips were still moving slightly, gentle rocking as he eked out the last of his orgasm. Then they snapped up thrice more and he spilled his seed inside the slayer.   
  
Rhett moaned again at the warmth released in his body, and even though he was still sensitive from his own orgasm, he clenched around the other to get as much from him as possible.  
  
“Bored now?” Rhett smirked down at him.  
  
“Far from. Sorry about your handcuffs by the way.” He held his hands apologetically.  
  
Rhett laughed, “You did say you could break out of them at any time.”  
  
“I did.”

* * *

Rhett didn’t go back to the house with his Ashwood stakes.  
  
He went back with another set of handcuffs though. Having such a powerful creature under him like that, how could he say no?  
  
He most certainly wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to lovers with no names? I'm sure they get more acquainted over their next session. Maybe practice some good BDSM etiquette. You know. Healthy things.
> 
> Welp, lemme know how I did in the comment-o's or over on [tumblru](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Devil + Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been using dice to randomly generate the numbers I have been using for these. Except for this one. I just opened up the doc and it was staring me in the face and I went for it. So you know what? I'm all for it.

They say never to make a deal with the Devil. That whatever it is you want is not worth the price of your soul. Yet nothing could stop him when he saw those glittering blue eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
A trial period, the Devil had called it. As if he would change his mind. After what, Rhett wasn’t sure.  
  
He hadn’t been prepared to be swept off his feet by that smooth voice and confident hands, and falling into bed with the creature didn’t feel so bad.  
  
“Your voice is so sweet when you cry out like that. Make sure everyone can hear you, yes?” Long fingers traced over the welts left behind by the riding crop he currently held in his other hand.  
  
And his voice cried out as the creature played his body like a well tuned fiddle.

* * *

Rhett woke to tender hands urging him up gently. “Here we are, pretty thing, take a few small sips for me, hm?”  
  
His brow furrowed in confusion, before he could feel the lip of a water bottle pressed to his lips. The bottle tilted slightly, and Rhett swallowed the cool liquid in small mouthfuls.  
  
He was slowly laid back down, on his side, careful of the painful heat radiating from his marked up back.  
  
Cool fingers pressed against the hurt softly, numbing the area where they gently worked. Palms smoothed the cream or ointment over the rest of his back, the cool seeping into his bones and making him sigh.  
  
No longer did he feel like he was going to shake out of his skin. He felt like he was slowly coming back to whatever plane of existence he had left behind.  
  
“How are we feeling? Do you need a snack? More water? Another blanket?”  
  
Rhett stuck his hands out and made a grabby motion with them. The Devil chuckled before he could feel the creature press his body alongside Rhett’s. “Cuddling is okay too. Should have known such a pretty thing would want to be held.”  
  
Rhett grunted as long arms wrapped around him. One hand fell to his hair and gently stroked through the blond strands. He could tell the creature was still talking, but the words weren’t really important. The cadence and tone were enough to slowly lull him back to a more restful sleep.

* * *

When he awoke the second time, the water bottle made a reappearance. This time he drained it on his own, with no help from the beautiful man beside him.  
  
With a small half smile, the devil made sure Rhett managed to get into his clothes with no difficulties. Hands firm as they helped with the motions.   
  
A small business card was tucked into his jacket pocket at the door. “If you feel out of sorts, if you feel like everything is falling apart around you, you call me. Deal?”  
  
And without thinking, Rhett shook the Devil’s hand.  
  
The creature smiled up at him before pulling him down into a sweet kiss. “Run along then. And do feel free to call me if you’d like to have more fun.” With a wink of those stunning blue eyes, the hotel door closed.   
  
Rhett cursed, he just made a deal with the Devil.

* * *

Tears streaked his cheeks, he felt like garbage and couldn’t place why. His fingers fumbled the card from his pocket, and they shook as he punched the number into his phone.  
  
The phone had barely begun to ring in his ear when he heard the knock on his apartment door. “I know you’re in there, Rhett. Let me in, please.”  
  
Rhett had never been so relieved in his life as to open his door and fall into those strong arms.  
  
The creature murmured into his hair, words that were soothing in tone as his mind spiraled away from them.  
  
He came back to himself spread out on his couch, head in the creature’s lap, one of his hands being held so gently. The Devil’s other hand gently carded through his hair. “You shouldn’t have waited so long to call me.”  
  
Rhett grimaced, he already felt like shit, and now this deal for his soul.  
  
“None of that,” he hushed, taking his hand from his hair and gently brushing it along his nose and forehead. “I only meant I was worried about you. I enjoyed our playtime, and would absolutely enjoy seeing you at my feet pliable and filled with pleasure. But I need to know that you’ll help me take care of you. That’s all.”  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, spilling over the edge a moment later. “Okay.”  
  
“Alright. Now we’re going to stay here like this until those tears dry.”  
  
Rhett’s laugh was embarrassingly watery, but the handsome man above him only smiled down at him with something Rhett really hoped was affection.  
  
Maybe these deals with the devil weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry there wasn't as much sexy times in this one, but I wanted to focus on the aftercare. You know? Let me know how I did, aftercare is a little different for everyone so tried spreading out from my usual routines. I hope it was satisfactory. Can you tell I'm nervous about this hahah
> 
> As usual, I'll see you below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	11. Bats + Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In fact, the whole situation where his husband was more bat than man, was his fault._
> 
> _Link was unhappy, rightfully so. He didn’t ask for this to happen. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._
> 
> Link has been turned into a 'Man-Bat', and slowly withdraws into himself. What can Rhett do to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I late? A bit. But I was sick. I tried I really did. But Sleep won. That's okay, expect some double posts coming up. I have some days off this week, so I should be able to catch up.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, and enjoy!

Rhett cursed as another beaker exploded on its stand.  
  
“Any luck?”  
  
Rhett scowled at his husband lurking in the doorway. Link stood, hunching his grotesque shoulders forward to make himself appear smaller.  
  
“Sorry Rhett.”  
  
He sighed through his nose. There was no point in being mad at Link for something he wasn’t in control of. In fact, the whole situation where his husband was more bat than man, was his fault.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Go find something to entertain yourself with.”  
  
He turned back to the mess of broken glass and cursed to himself again.

* * *

In some sick way, he was rather proud of himself. Link was still able to communicate like a human, but he was larger and stronger. His hearing had also improved tremendously.  
  
Yet when Link saw himself in a mirror, or reflected in dark glass, he would get quieter.  
  
His husband was unhappy with the situation. Rightfully so. He didn’t ask for this to happen. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Link continued to withdraw into himself. He was becoming moody, snappish, and irate. He rarely spoke, his voice deeper and raspier than ever.  
  
He eyed his husband over the rim of his glasses, smoothing a hand over his lab coat before grasping his coffee mug. Link was picking at his plate of crocodile meat. The only thing that he seemed to be craving of late that Rhett could readily get his hands on.  
  
“Is it unsatisfactory?”  
  
Link’s shoulders hunched forward slightly. “No.”  
  
Hm, something else then, if not his diet.  
  
“Do you feel unwell?”  
  
“No.” Link turned away from him in the chair, the fold of his wings knocking into the other chair.  
  
His appearance then, that must be it.  
  
Rhett walked by and dropped a soft kiss to the back of Link’s neck. The fur there was coarser than he expected, but still not unpleasant.  
  
Link went rigid underneath the small touch. Rhett didn’t mind, he continued back to his lab to try and work on a cure for his bat-husband.  


* * *

The small kiss may have been a mistake.   
  
Link refused to leave the guest room. He would sneak out for food. Mostly just avoiding Rhett like the plague.  
  
He knocked on the door to the guest room. “Link?” he called.  
  
No answer.  
  
“Link, please. I just want to talk.”  
  
Still, nothing.  
  
Sighing through his nose, Rhett pulled the glasses from his nose, and tugged his lab coat off. “I’m here to talk to you as your husband. Not a researcher. Please, Link.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Rhett felt some of the tenseness leave his shoulders as he reached for the door. Thankfully unlocked.   
  
The door swung open, revealing curtains pulled tight and a large lump under the blankets.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Rhett sat on the bed and reached out to stroke along what he was hoping was his husband’s spinal ridge.  
  
“I’m a monster.”  
  
Rhett frowned. “No you’re not. You’re my husband. You may be plagued with bad luck, a crippling case of OCD, perhaps it’s actually OCPD…” he trailed off thinking about the differences between the two disorders. Shaking his head he tried to get back on topic. “Not the point. The point is, you’re still Link, and I still love you.”  
  
The blankets rustled and Link’s head popped out, large ears swiveling to take in every minute sound.  
  
“I’m not so grotesque that you don’t love me?”  
  
Rhett ran a hand along Link’s jaw, scratching through the fur there lightly. “Of course not. You’re still very handsome to me. But bats have been known to be covered in fur, and I know it’s going to get in my mouth. So I apologize for not being as physically affectionate as usual.”  
  
Link nuzzled into the touch and Rhett smiled down at him. “Would it help if we played a bit?”  
  
Link blinked up at him, blue eyes bright in the low light of the room. “What kind of play?”  
  
He hummed softly, tapping a finger against his chin. “How about just spanking? Until I get the antidote, sex is off the table. It sucks, but I also don’t want either of us to get hurt.”  
  
Link nodded, before rolling his body more towards the scientist. “So then, what kind of play?”  
  
Rolling several ideas through his head, he thought about maybe just gently petting through Link’s fur and praising him. Try to build up some of his lost confidence. Yet, that might not work as well as he wants. He may become dependent on praise for his self-confidence in his appearance.  
  
“How about some spanking. Not because you were bad, or did anything wrong. But just to feel that tingle and warmth?”  
  
Link hummed, his head physically shifting side to side, like the thought was a marble rolling around in his skull. “Okay.”  
  
Rhett smiled and they shifted around on the bed. He found himself sitting up against the wall, with Link spread over his lap laying on the bed.  
  
He gently ran light fingers over the skin folds of his husband’s wings. They trembled slightly beneath the light touch. “When would you like me to stop?”  
  
A gentle shift in his lap, a soft hum under his hands. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Alright, we’ll use the stop light system today. Yellow means I’ll lighten and slow the hits. Red means we stop right away.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
With that, Rhett gently ran his hand over the seat of Link’s pants. Cupping his ass tenderly, before slapping against it softly.  
  
A small shift in weight, but no sound.  
  
Swinging his hand a little more, it connected with a dull slap over the fabric and fur.  
  
Again, a little bit of movement. But nothing too alarming.  
  
Swinging his hand in a rhythm Link could predict, he slowly added more strength every other slap or so. His own hand was beginning to sting, warmth spreading from his palm to his finger tips. It was worth it though, to see Link melting more and more into a puddle in his lap.  
  
One slap, slightly too sharp than the others had his husband jolting in his lap, and him flinching in pain. “Red.”  
  
Link was up in a minute, hands cradling his face, blue eyes searching his. “Are you okay?”  
  
Rhett held one hand in the other, it hurt. Usually something that would sit on the back burner until later. Now though, it was eating away at him. He felt terrible.  
  
“No?”  
  
Link wrapped him up in his arms. The warmth from the wings envelopes him making him feel extra safe. “Thank you. You did amazing. I appreciate and love you so much.” Link was murmuring the words into his hair, and Rhett could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.  
  
He laid there, with Link reassuring him. Hands fisted in the black-grey fur on his chest. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Link pressed what felt like it might be a kiss to his scalp. “Don’t be. You’ve been doing your best for me. And I’d be a fool not to notice it.”  
  
Rhett sighed, his breath shaking under the pressure being released from his chest.  
  
“No work tomorrow. You’re going to spend the day in bed with me. Alright?”  
  
“Yeah.”  


* * *

Turns out, they both needed the day in bed. Reaffirming their love with one another through soft touches, and even softer words.  
  
Rhett managed to make the cure later that week.  
  
They had both needed each other, and Rhett felt better than ever. The kiss from his very naked husband also helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed this. And because of the delay: Next up is Mummy + Lingerie .
> 
> Lemme know what you thought down in the comments, or come yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) to cheer me on!


	12. Mummy + Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His blood went cold when he looked up and saw the gnarled face of the mummy looking at him from the lidless sarcophagus._
> 
> Link is sent to Egypt to take photographs of a potential tomb. Not everything is as it seems, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point while writing this, I managed to get up to a writing speed of 38 wpm. That's the fastest I've written in a long time. It's no earth shattering speed, but I wanted to share my small accomplishment with you all.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Link hated these kinds of expeditions. The ones where you would just crawl into what felt like a hole in the ground. Not like he was anyone important enough to pick and choose their locations. He was just a lowly photographer.  
  
Thank god the actual dig was underway, there would be lights on down in that small tear in the ground. But from this angle, well it looked like it would just drop you who knows how far into the sand, never to be seen again.  
  
Link triple checked his pockets. Flashlight, there on his right side.  
  
Collapsing the tripod and gently tucking his camera into his bag, he moved towards the hole in the ground. The white light gently poured out of the entrance in the sand.  
  
Rubbing the sweat out of his eyes, Link took his last breath of fresh air.  
  
Having never been a fan of the stale air of any underground place ever, Link immediately began to cough upon his entrance. The white flood lights lit up the space fairly well, only a slim space by the entrance dark. If the sun was in a slightly different position, that may be different. Flicking his eyes around the small underground room he wasn’t too sure what they wanted pictures of. The archaeologists, or his bosses. Leaving his bag to the side, he pulled out his camera, and looked through the handful of lenses he brought.   
  
Long exposure would be nice for the full room, but the room wasn’t so large as it really called for it. Sighing, he figured none of the lenses he brought would be good. All used for specialty shots he wouldn’t be able to get in such a small room.  
  
That's the other thing. The room was smaller than any other pharaoh's tomb he’d ever been in. The whole space was maybe a ten-foot cube.  
  
Link grimaced, he wasn’t claustrophobic, but something told him that this space wasn’t right.  
  
Shaking his head, he continued setting up his camera and tripod, just using his regular 17-55mm lens. Taking a handful of shots of the sarcophagus, and the general room, he decided to take a couple of closeups on the wall’s hieroglyphs. Maybe the researchers would like them for later.  
  
An earth shaking thump resounded through the room. Stone on stone ringing out in the room.  
  
Link froze, head slowly swiveling to look around. Maybe the guys had come from their small camp to check on him. Make sure he hadn’t messed up the lights?  
  
No one else was in the room, but he could see the dust motes floating in front of the slightly trembling floodlights. “What the crap?”  
  
Turning to face the room fully, he took his time looking around again. His bag was knocked over, but the contents were all still tucked away. The lights were shaking, and dust could be seen, but they were otherwise unaffected. The only thing left in the small space was the sarcophagus.   
  
Letting his eyes drift over the stone structure, Link realized what had happened. The lid had dropped off, hitting the floor.  
  
His heart stopped. Knowing that was bad, but not how bad, he fled the small room to the camp to tell the professionals what he saw.

* * *

The stone casket was empty. They found some cloth remains, they weren’t sure the exact details and dates, but they figured the person who was buried, was buried with their most precious or beloved clothing.  
  
Link was just as upset as the archeologists. A missing mummy was never a good thing. Plus, judging from the lid just sliding off, that the mummy has probably been missing for a long while.  
  
Obediently, Link took several shots of the empty sarcophagus.

* * *

Link sat cross legged in front of the wall of hieroglyphs. The guys wanted to make his trip worth it, by making him take as many pictures of the markings covering all the walls. Only problem was, there were a lot of them. Whoever was buried down here, he managed to get three ten-foot tall walls covered. Link huffed a sigh out through his nose.  
  
Plopping back onto the ground, he laid with one arm spread out and his camera cradled gently to his chest.  
  
“I’m tired.”  
  
He was still by himself. Someone said they’d be by to check on him before the sun went down, so he should be okay to take a small nap, right?  
  
“It’s hot as balls out there, and nice and cool in here. They can’t really blame me, can they?”  
  
He let his head roll towards the entrance.  
  
No response is as good as a positive response.

* * *

_ Link sat up, stretching his back with a yawn. Not bad for a small nap. Standing up and shaking out the sand from his pants, Link looked around the room again.  
  
_ _ The hieroglyphs seemed to be much brighter now. Blinking his eyes a handful of times, the markings seemed to shimmer and disappear.  
  
_ _ “What?”  
  
_ _ He looked towards where the entrance was, and instead of just a hole in the sand and crumbled stone, there was a solid wall, with an actual door way.  
  
_ _ Stepping out the doorway brought him to a place that was unfamiliar to him. Reeds in the riverbank swayed in the wind, the cool breeze rippling the water.  
  
_ _ “Hello?” he called out.  
  
_ _ “Why do you disturb my rest?”  
  
_ _ Link whipped his head towards the unfamiliar voice. There stood a man, tall with bronzed skin and glorious auburn waves with a matching beard. The man took a step towards him, and Link took a step back.  
  
_ _ “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.”  
  
_ _ The mysterious man’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment, Link wished he was closer to be able to tell what color they might be.  
  
_ _ “Very well. Be gone.” _

* * *

Link woke with a start, head turning around to try and figure out what that dream had been about.  
  
When he got back to the camp, he realized not a single man looked like the one in his dream.

* * *

He was done with the west wall, now he was looking towards the north wall. The sarcophagus lid had mostly been returned. There was a slim gap that the light didn’t seem to touch. Link sat down, looking up at the lid.  
  
The face on the lid seemed familiar somehow, but he wasn’t sure. Laying back and staring at the ceiling, Link tried to place it. Maybe it had been the man from his dream? That would make the most sense, but also the least.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_ The water was cool around his ankles, the breeze off the water cutting through the heat of the sun against his back.  
  
_ _ “You’re back.”  
  
_ _ Link didn’t turn as sharply this time, but he did look over towards the man. He was gorgeous under the unforgiving sun, skin glowing with a light sheen of sweat.   
  
_ _ He had to blink a handful of times. The man was standing there shirtless, but he was wearing what appeared to be a skirt. Not the short ones he’d seen depicted in hieroglyphics and other paintings, but one of the full length ones he’s sure he’s seen women depicted in.  
  
_ _ “Is there an issue?”  
  
_ _ Link shook his head. “As long as you’re comfortable. That’s all that matters.”  
  
_ _ A small smile curled the handsome man’s face. _

* * *

Link wasn’t surprised to open his eyes and see the ceiling instead of the other man’s face, but he was a little disappointed.  
  
Picking up his camera he began to work. Somehow not noticing that the lid of the sarcophagus’s lid was back in place.

* * *

Link didn’t even bother unpacking his camera. He sat down in the center of the room before laying down. He was going to milk this weird dream experience for all it was worth.

* * *

_ “Again?”  
  
_ _ “Yes.” Link didn’t hesitate to turn towards the other man. Striding towards him.  
  
_ _ Once close enough, Link could see green eyes glittering at him from under the overhang the man was sprawled under. Pillows, throws, and fabrics were all around the other man. He looked comfortable.  
  
_ _ “May I join you?”  
  
_ _ A soft nod from the man, had Link sliding down into the nest. He reached for the other man, and he met him half way in a kiss.  
  
_ _ Link sighed into the kiss. Yes he knew this was a dream, but the man was gorgeous, he wasn’t about to shame his brain for this.  
  
_ _ Large hands pushed at his clothes, and Link happily shed his shirt. Warm hands slid over his skin, pulling him back into the kiss by the small of his back.  
  
_ _ Link let his own hands wander the broad chest in front of him. Lightly muscled and with a fine smattering of hair, it was the definition of masculine in Link’s mind.  
  
_ _ His hands trailed lower, to the fabric of the man’s skirt. His hands dipped underneath and his fingers skimmed along what Link’s brain supplied were Ancient Egypt's equivalent of cotton panties.  
  
_ _ Link’s eyes went wide, pulling away from the man slightly.  
  
_ _ “You said my comfort was everything. Bring me my comfort.” _

* * *

Link woke with a start, heart pounding against his throat so hard he thought he was going to puke.  
  
His blood went cold when he looked up and saw the gnarled face of the mummy looking at him from the lidless sarcophagus.

* * *

Link said he wasn’t feeling good when he had returned to camp early. He had snatched his bag and ran from the room, all the way back to camp.  
  
Laying in his cot, he stared at the roof of his tent. “What the crap?”

* * *

Going to the nearest town was a nice change of pace. No more cramped stone room. No more pressing the shutter on his camera until the images seemed to all blur together. No more weird mummy possessed dreams.  
  
Even though those dreams are what pushed him into a store and buying a pair of lacey women’s underwear and a matching bralet in a beautiful green color that he was sure would match the man’s eyes.  
  
Oh Jesus fuck. He bought lingerie for a dead man. What the hell was his life?

* * *

When he returned to camp, he excused himself with his camera bag. He wanted to take some nice pictures of the sunset from the mouth of the room. Figures it would be a nice artistic piece for his portfolio. It would also buy him at least an hour before he had to be back. Enough time to give the mummy his gift that was neatly tucked beside his camera.  
  
He looked into the room, and the lid was in place, and the flood lights still plugged in. One more day before he’d be sent away. But the researchers and archeologists would still be here a while longer. Looking for more information about the blond who had been buried here.  
  
Taking the gift out of his bag, he sat in front of the sarcophagus. Slowly the lid moved, the sound of stone grinding over stone made Link’s heart thunder in his chest. Fuck this had been such a stupid idea.  
  
One gnarled hand covered in bandages shoved at the lid. The gaunt face of the blond stared at him with his eyeless gaze. Link silently held up the tissue wrapped items.  
  
The creature shuffled forward slightly, taking the item from him. A wheezing rasp escaped from the creature before it shambled back into his stone tomb.  
  
Link let the breath he was holding go. Slumping against the floor with relief as the lid slid shut.  
  
He wasn’t killed, and hopefully wasn't cursed or diseased either. Only time could tell on those last two.  
  
Grabbing his camera, he took a couple of quick shots of the sky before rushing back to camp.

* * *

_ The man was leaning over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you.”  
  
_ _ Links fingers reached out to brush across the lace fabric over the man’s chest. It looked as good as he imagined it to be. “You’re welcome. Please. Rest easy.”  
  
_ _ Another kiss was pressed to his lips, and Link hated to say it tasted like goodbye. _

* * *

When Link woke, he was shocked to hear he had managed to sleep through a small earthquake. It had destroyed the small tomb of the unnamed man.  
  
He was silently thankful. Hopefully he could sleep for the rest of eternity in comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was it? Did you like our mummy? I know Link did. Hahahaha
> 
> As usual, I'll see you in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	13. Clown + Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link hated fun houses._
> 
> _Yet here he was staring himself down in an abandoned funhouse._
> 
> Link enters an abandoned funhouse, but what if it's not as empty as it seems? 
> 
> [Very Mild Dubcon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how hard it is to make clowns sexy? Really hard. That's where there's some minor dubcon in this, but there is also enthusiastic consent. Because this Link, well he loves cock to put it politely. Lmao.

Link hated funhouses. First off, they were not fun. Second of all, they were mazes straight from hell.  
  
Yet here he was staring himself down in an abandoned funhouse. His friends had all laughed and shoved at each other, daring someone to go in. Link had pushed past them all and walked into the building to the chorus of laughter and cheering.  
  
Stepping away from the mirror, and down the hall, Link sighed. This was so stupid. Only his friends would be dumb enough to dare each other to come look at dusty ass mirrors.  
  
Thankfully this place seemed to mostly be just a looping hallway. Probably designed for young children in mind. He stared at himself getting tall and skinny, before stepping forward and becoming short and round.  
  
Who thought this kind of shit was fun? Another sharp sigh through his nose.  
  
He kept following the mirrored hallway. He thought he saw something move in one of the mirrors out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, nothing was there. Probably one of the guys trying to psyche him out. Scare the pants off him.  
  
Jokes on them. He knows they’re coming.  
  
He finally reaches the end of the hallway, and it leads into a semi-circular section of mirrors. There’s another hall on the far side, but in the center of the semi-circle, is a single mirror. There’s a hole in the roof right above it. The moonlight lit it up like a spotlight. And maybe that's what it used to look like. He couldn’t say.  
  
He approached the mirror, but looking into it, he didn’t see himself. He saw a tall bearded man, with wild blond hair and clown makeup. Link made a face before circling around the object.  
  
When he looped around again he was looking at himself in the mirror, and the clown was standing beside him. Link whirled to look at the clown, but nothing was there.  
  
This had to be a trick mirror. There was no way this was real.  
  
A soft tapping sound on the glass had Link turning his head to see the clown waving at him from inside the mirror.  
  
Link screamed and fell onto his ass sliding away from the possessed mirror. The clown just smiled at him and tilted his head side to side while watching him.  
  
_ “Hi there! You’re Link Neal right? Or well, Charles really. But we don’t like that name do we?”  
  
_ Link’s heart was lodged somewhere around his throat, and was probably why it was suddenly so hard to breathe. “What the fuck?” he whispered.  
  
The smile on the clown’s face grew even more.  _ “That’s not very polite. But that’s okay Link Neal. I know what you like to do in the comfort of your own room.”  
  
_ Link could feel sweat dampening the back of his neck and his forehead, but he shook with the cold chill of fear. “What?”  
  
_ “Do you want to see~?” the clown spun around with a lilt to his voice.  
  
_ “No?”  
  
_ “Yes? Okay!”  
  
_ Link shook his head and closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. This was not real. He was drunk in his room, or at someone’s house, Anywhere but here.  
  
_ “Tsk tsk. Naughty boy, you have to look to see.”  _ The voice came from behind him and Link cringed. A hand clamped over his mouth while another wrapped around his chest.  
  
He immediately bucked against the grip, his eyes opening in his panic. He couldn’t scream properly, but he tried. Even as the hands held him firm against the mirror behind him.  
  
After wildly looking around for any of his friends, and seeing none of them, his eyes shifted to the mirror in front of him. Where he could see himself sprawled out in his bed.  
  
He blinked some of the tears out of his eyes, frowning at the scene in front of him. How was he seeing this? If anything everything looked weird, he could see his window and his bed, which shouldn’t be possible unless you were looking at him from his door, or the full length mirror he kept beside his door.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
Link tried to squirm again. This had to be some sort of weird nightmare that’s all.  
  
_ “Now now. Settle down. Here comes my favorite part.”  
  
_ Link watched as he himself stripped down, clothes thrown everywhere. He watched his own ass wiggle around as he reached for something on the far side of the bed. He already knew what it was. The shoe box he kept his toys and lube in.  
  
The shoe box was dropped onto the bed beside him. And he spent a moment looking at the contents, his dick slowly filling out as he thought about what he wanted.  
  
_ “I like the purple one. Don’t you?”  
  
_ Link tried to shake his head as the thick purple dildo was pulled out of the box, along with the lube.  
  
He watched as he lubed up his fingers, rolling onto his chest to be able to bite the bed spread while his own fingers worked him open.  
  
_ “It’s a shame you don’t face the mirror for this part. Bet it would look amazing. Don’t you Link?”  
  
_ Link shook his head again, his heart racing now for reasons other than fear.  
  
He watched as he writhed on his bed, the covers clenched between his teeth to help muffle his voice. Eventually his hand moves, reaching for the toy.  
  
He rubs the dry toy over his wet hole, and shivers, mouth opening on a moan he knows he made, but can’t hear. Sitting up he lubes up the toy and lays back down. Now he’s rubbing the wet toy over his hole. He can see the way it stutters when it catches on his entrance.  
  
He moans at the same time as his reflection does when the toy slowly sinks into his welcoming body.  
  
_ “Look at how well you took that. I know it’s your favorite toy. Look at how hard you’re getting watching yourself in the mirror.”  
  
_ The image changes, and Link can see the way his dick is straining against his jeans, The clown creature still has his hand over his mouth and holding him across his chest. His chin is hooked over his shoulder and he’s smiling.  
  
_ “I could help you if you want.”  
  
_ Link nodded his head. He wanted that. So hard it hurt every time his dick twitched. Besides, this had to be some weird dream his brain made up that was sending mixed signals.  
  
The hand over his mouth moved away.  _ “I want to hear you say it.”  
  
_ “Please help me.”  
  
_ “Okay.”  
  
_ The image went back to his room. Where his hand and wrist were working the toy in and out of his hole.  
  
The hand on his chest was working his pants open, his dick weeping in the chill air finally freed.  
  
The gloved hand moved over his shaft slightly, barely a brush of fabric over sensitive skin, and Link was bucking forwards into that grip.  
  
_ “Kneel for me.”  
  
_ Link shuffled around, his pants making it harder for him, but his eyes never left the image of him fucking himself with the dildo. His thumb shifted and he watched himself cry out. He turned on the vibration while the thing was pressed to his prostate.  
  
One cool hand gently pet over his hip, and Link realized what the creature wanted from him. Shuffling a little more, he pressed hisass back against the glass.  
  
A hand pushed against his back, moving him a breath away from the glass. That same gloved hand fisted his cock making him cry out. Moments later long slicked fingers brushed over his hole.  
  
Torn between bucking into the clowns hand, or pressing against the fingers at his entrance. Link could do more than whimper as he watched himself work the dildo into himself faster.  
  
“Please.”  
  
_ “Okay.”  
  
_ The slick fingers pressed in one at a time, slowly. Working him open in almost the same way he liked. One finger, joined by the second almost too soon, just to feel that slight sweet pain. Then they began to thrust and curl. Then they spread open. A third joined the first two, and Link cried out.  
  
The fingers continued their lazy ministrations even as the image of himself in the mirror pressed the toy in, grinding it into place.  
  
“Fuck, fuck please.” His head dropped down to watch the hand working his weeping shaft.  
  
_ “Please what?”  
  
_ “If you don’t stick your cock in me, I am going to lose my mind.”  
  
A soft chuckle was heard behind him. Then the fingers withdrew.   
  
Something warm, wet and blunt pressed against his rim. Link moaned and tried to push back on the gentle pressure.  
  
The hand around his dick, shifted to his hip, holding him steady as he was slowly breached. The feeling was like nothing else he’d ever experienced. The dick rubbed against his walls pleasantly, and when it pressed up against that little nub inside him, he cried out and pressed back.  
  
His ass met with the warmth of someone else’s hips. The image in the mirror changed, now he was seeing himself, on all fours. The creature plunged all the way inside him.  
  
The creature rolled his hips forwards once, grinding into the body beneath him. Link moaned and the strength in his elbows gave out.  
  
Watching himself get fucked in the mirror was both amazing and incredibly hot. Somehow he wasn’t straight away from the mirror. So he could see the dick plunging into him, pressing in and in. The shift of hips as the length was rutted into his prostate.  
  
The pace picked up, and Link cried out, trying to gain purchase on the floor. It was both too much and not enough. The faster and harder he was bounced on the dick spreading him open, the louder his moans and grunts were getting.  
  
Fuck he was right there on the edge. He could see it in the mirror too. His dick leaking onto the floor and twitching wildly. Fuck he wanted to touch himself, but if he moved he’d lose his tentative grasp on his sanity.  
  
_ “Come on my cock. Come on Linkster. We know you want to.”  
  
_ Link cried out as several sharp thrusts hit his prostate dead on. He sobbed as his dick released spurt after spurt of seed over the tile floor beneath him.  
  
The creature managed two or three more erratic thrusts before warmth was filling him up.  
  
Warmth slowly left him, looking up from where his face was pressed into the floor, he saw the clown was gone. It was just him, ass held lewdly in the air, looking incredibly fucked out.  
  
Feeling how his hole was twitching against the cool air, he decided it was time to move. Pulling his clothes back in place, he looked around. If the dream was over, why hadn’t he woken up yet?  
  
Instead of going further into the funhouse, Link retraced his steps. He could feel the creature’s release leaking from his ass, slicking his thighs. It made his dick twitch in interest, but he was beat.  
  
When he got to the entrance all his friends were still there, laughing and joking.  
  
“So did you see the clown that haunts this place?”  
  
“They say he lives inside mirrors and can see everything you do.”  
  
“That’s such bullshit, right Neal?”  
  
The cold sweat was back, what happened was real. “Yeah. Bullshit.”  
  
Fuck.

* * *

The next time he pulled out the shoebox of toys, he made sure his ass was pointed directly at the mirror. Especially when he wanted to tease himself, and the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope you guys liked this. And I hope you all stayed safe. I'm going to be covering my mirrors tonight, haha.
> 
> I'll see you in the comments, in your nightmares, or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	14. Reaper + Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Every day since he was a little boy he was told never to look upon death. The blindfold would keep him safe, to put it on before bed, to put it on when he could hear the sound of wagon wheels and a squeaky axle._
> 
> Link spends a lot of time around death for someone who's scared of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take the word reaper, just strike that out. Replace with the dullahan. Although mine aren't quite the traditional headless reaper. But that's fine. Who wants traditional grim reapers anyways. Not Chibi, that's who. But there is another reaper prompt rolling around, so maybe you can change my mind about that. If not, we're getting another non-traditional reaper lmao

Link gently touched the scrap of fabric over his eyes. Every day since he was a little boy he was told never to look upon death. The blindfold would keep him safe, to put it on before bed, to put it on when he could hear the sound of wagon wheels and a squeaky axle.  
  
He heard the sound of hooves before the sound of the wagon’s axle, and he had fled into his home. Pressing his back against the closed door.  
  
Just an old wives' tale, spoken to children to keep their heads down when nobles passed by hundreds of years ago.  
  
The horse was moving at a nice canter, the wheels thumping along the uneven cobblestone. It sounded like it had stopped a few houses down.  
  
The solid thump of heavy booted feet hitting the ground, had Link itching to look out the door. Instead he fumbled with his handkerchief, tying it around his eyes.  
  
If he ignored the creature outside, he could keep his vision. He could live.  
  
A soft knock. Then a deep voice, “William Smith,” rumbled into the night.  
  
Link clasped his hands over his mouth. Bill was his sweet elderly neighbor, always wishing Link a wonderful day.  
  
His shaking hands reached for the door, palms slipping over the latch.   
  
Tumbling into a heap out on his front stoop, he froze, eyes shut tightly against the evening air. Checking himself over, hands shaking as they brushed over the knot trussed behind his head. A soft sigh escaped him.  
  
The heavy steps of the Dullahan moves away from Bill’s door, approaching his abode. Link tried to count his breaths, as long as he didn’t answer, he would be fine. He can’t see the creature, and he won’t give it the power to whisk him away.  
  
The steps stopped in front of him, the silence echoing around him. Was he hallucinating this whole experience? Something ice cold touched his forehead, making him flinch back slightly. It hooked in the fabric around his eyes and pulled, the knot slipping free.  
  
A deep hum was the response to his tightly closed eyes. The creature turned, his boots scraping against the stone. Moments later, the horse whinnied into the night, and moved off at a trot.   
  
Link didn’t move until he could no longer hear the axle squeaking.

* * *

The handkerchief, he had tied about his eyes, was gone. William was dead. He had passed on in the night. They said he went peacefully into the great beyond, even if it didn’t stem the flow of his family’s tears.  
  
And when he was asked why he wasn’t crying, he kept saying it was the shock. “Doesn’t feel real, you know?” he’d say.  
  
Not far from the truth when he was almost face to face with the reaper himself.

* * *

Link kept a black handkerchief in his pocket. Something told him it was a propriate. Like a woman’s mourning veil, like the ones he’d seen Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Jonson wearing at Bill’s funeral.   
  
For whatever reason, every time he heard the sound of hooves clopping along the stone drive, he would leave his house and sit on his stoop. The chill October air kept him awake even as the sun sank below the horizon.   
  
If he heard the squeaking axle, the black fabric would be tied about his eyes, blocking his vision.  
  
The Dullahan never stopped near him again, it felt like. Yet he felt compelled to sit out and hear the proceedings, a single man standing watch in the chill night as death swept through his town.

* * *

Link shifted his knees together, trying to warm them against the chill wrapping around him. The squeak of the wheels stopped, right in front of his house. Heavy boots against stone, echoing as they walked towards him.  
  
“Link.”  
  
He swallowed. It wasn’t his full name. So what was he supposed to do now?   
  
The silence stretched on and on, the reaper waiting for some sign that the human had heard him, the human panicking to find a response that wouldn’t doom him.   
  
He tentatively nodded his head. A deep hum resounded from closer to him than before, making him flinch slightly.  
  
A gentle kiss is placed against his forehead, just above the fabric blocking out his vision.  
  
His eyes flew open, and he could see the heavy brown leather riding boots moving away from him. Link saw them cease, and he quickly shut his eyes and bowed his head.  
  
The creature continued to move away from him, and even after the wagon was long gone, he wore the blindfold and gently touched the spot on his forehead that had been kissed by death.

* * *

No medium or psychic could help him, no kitchen witch or hedge witch could either. He wanted to know what would happen if he had been kissed by death.  
  
One of the hedge witches had asked him about the creature. If it had been fae or not, and Link didn’t know enough about Dullahans to know if they were part of the fair folk. But he also didn’t want to tell the witch what he’d been doing. So he claimed to know nothing.  
  
She nodded solemnly and told him if he was really worried about it, to get his estate in order for the coming week.  
  
“An omen, in ill faith or good. Best be prepared.”

* * *

The library couldn’t help him either, neither could Mrs. Smith, he asked after old wives’ tales and other such things, but she just shook her head.  
  
Link cursed as he kicked a lamppost.

* * *

A day like any other, the winter chill was cutting now that it was November. Perhaps the haunting of the creature was just something that could only happen during October? He shook his head. Nothing to do about it.  
  
Tucking his mail into his coat pocket, he pulled his scarf closer around his body and left the warmth of the post office.   
  
Perhaps a block or so from his home, his foot slipped on a slick patch of stone and he hit the deck with a groan.  
  
That was going to leave a mark. He closed his eyes against the pain radiating through his body, warming even the tips of his booted toes.

* * *

“Link.”  
  
Without thinking, Link’s eyes flew open upon hearing his name.  
  
Leaving him unprotected against the Dullahan leaning over him.  
  
The creature’s head was tucked under his left arm, teeth exposed in an overly wide smile that seemed to spread from ear to ear. Large green eyes glittered in the lamplight, and Link knew he was cursed.  
  
“An omen, huh?” He let his head drop back against the pavement. What a wild way to die. Not even in his own home.  
  
A hand tugged at him, the burning cold of it making him flinch away. “What’s the deal? Aren’t you here to take me away?”  
  
He glared up at the creature hovering over him. The Dullahan just held out his hand expectantly. Sighing through his nose, he grabbed the offered appendage.  
  
The chill seeped into his arm, numbing his hand and wrist. When the Dullahan let go of him, Link looked on in confusion.  
  
The creature just looked at him expectantly, that disturbing smile stretching over his bearded face.  
  
“Uh, thank you?” He nodded his head slightly.  
  
The creature hummed, the sound seeming to come out from his neck, and not his mouth. That made Link want to grimace in disgust, but he kept his face carefully placid.  
  
The Dullahan switched his grip on his head, holding it out to Link.  
  
Was he supposed to return the favor? The kiss?  
  
He leaned forward, pressing his lips to ice cold, waxy skin. It made his own prickle in gooseflesh.  
  
The creature hummed again, before the head moved and those icy lips were pressed to his.  
  
Link was shocked and stepped back, away from the creature. Who smiled at him with glittering green eyes before getting into his wagon and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Link wasn’t sure why he stopped aging. But he continued to sit on his porch, watching the Dullahan with unseeing eyes behind his blindfold. If the creature stopped to bless him with a kiss, well Link wasn’t about to turn his nose up at the favor bestowed upon him, now was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it's not as steamy, but Link is gonna keep getting kisses from his reaper boyfriend, my brain said so.
> 
> Let me know what you thought down below, or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	15. Potions + Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link frowned, the small vial sitting on his bedside table staring back at him with all the feeling an inanimate object could project._
> 
> Link receives a mysterious vial in the mail, along with a vague letter. What on earth is this nonsense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing spooky here really folks. Just filth. So I do hope you enjoy!

Link frowned, the small vial sitting on his bedside table staring back at him with all the feeling an inanimate object could project.  
  
Which is to say: A lot.  
  
He looked at the legitimate piece of parchment paper, who used that in this day and age, reading the words carefully.  
  
_ Link,  
  
_ _ A gift to help you realize all your dreams, and more.  
  
_ _ Sincerely,   
_ _ A Well Wisher.  
  
_ “So someone randomly sends me a glass container full of what looks like melted down blue freeze pop, and a vague letter. What the crap?”  
  
Carefully folding the weird letter, he tucked it under the vial. Crawling into bed, he put the strange endeavor out of his mind.   
  
Some prank his friends were pulling, or something. No need to pay attention to it.

* * *

Except his friends never mention the weird vial. Or letter, or any prank really. Either they’re in it for the long haul, or someone else sent it to him.  
  
He stared at the vial against the yellowed paper, the liquid almost green with the backdrop.   
  
What even were his dreams? Other than the raunchy ones he had at night, he couldn’t really think of much. Get better grades in school? Maybe. Get a hot boyfriend? That could work.  
  
He chewed on his bottom lip while examining the small container, before again, pushing it out of his mind.

* * *

He rolled over in bed, staring at the bottle again. “Oh what the heck, why not. Worse comes to worse, I call poison control because I swallowed Windex, right?”  
  
No answer, because of course, he was alone.  
  
Sitting up in bed, he removed the small cork with a small pop. Sniffing the contents of the vial told him nothing, other than it might be some sort of tea with food dye, and not window cleaner.  
  
Pressing the glass to his lips, he swallowed the liquid in one go.  
  
He waited.  
  
Nothing jaw dropping happened, and Link recorked the vial and placed it back on his bedside table before getting ready for school.

* * *

His skin was  _ itchy _ . Also he was feeling a little hot. He wasn’t sure how he managed to sit through his last math class of the week without peeling his skin off, but he was proud of it.  
  
The cool fall air on his skin seemed to soothe some of the heat and itch, but not enough.  
  
“What the crap?”

* * *

Link leaned against the door of his room, he was panting and sweating. It felt like maybe he had power-walked through the hottest day of the summer, and not taken a leisurely stroll in the crisp autumn air.  
  
“Welcome home.”  
  
Link practically jumped out of his skin at the voice. How the fuck did someone get into his locked room?  
  
He shifted his eyes to where the voice had come from. A young man was sprawled on his bed, lounging without a stitch of clothing to cover him. Link’s eyes were originally drawn to the half-hard cock laying against the man’s stomach, but he shook his eyes and dragged them up his body to his face. He was blond, with a neatly trimmed auburn beard, and blond hair styled up and away from his face.   
  
“Who?” Eloquent Neal. Real intelligent.  
  
Not like he could think straight with a hot, naked man on his bed, and a fire roaring under his skin.  
  
“Man of your dreams. But you can call me Rhett.” His lips quirked into a small smile.  
  
What a cheesy ass line that was absolutely working.  
  
“How?”  
  
Rhett raised an eyebrow at him, before patting the bed beside him. Link didn’t move, but he did sway slightly away from the door. “You drank the potion. I’m here to help make your dreams come true.”  
  
Definitely not about any real world aspirations. Definitely about what his dick liked to help him dream of at night. Either that or this was a wild fever dream, and he was hoping he was not about to wake up.  
  
Without further thought, Link peeled his sweater and shirt off, both being flung in the general direction of his laundry basket. He immediately felt both better, and worse.  
  
Popping the button to his jeans helped though, and he crawled over the blond sprawled in his bed. Link licked his lips, watching green eyes flicker after the movement. Leaning down, he slotted their lips together for a biting kiss.  
  
Long fingers immediately wrapped around the back of his neck, the other hand reaching down, under his jeans but over his underwear to grip at his ass. Link moaned into the touch, hips jerking down to find some sort of relief.   
  
His skin no longer felt like it was going to flake off and leave him a burning fire. But all that energy was now coursing to his dick, making it thicken in his jeans.  
  
They parted for breath, panting against each other's lips. “Whoa.”  
  
Rhett smirked again, before the fingers on his ass curled slightly. “These are nice.”  
  
And Link’s heart hammered in his chest as he realized what Rhett meant. He was not wearing the boxers he’d put on this morning. Whatever he had on now, was much softer and clung to his ass and dick.  
  
Fuck he was wearing panties, wasn’t he?  
  
Leaning back, away from the hunk under him, he let the man unzip his jeans and slowly peel them back to reveal the blue silk panties hiding under the denim. “Fuck Link. Look at you. You’re gorgeous.”  
  
Link bit his lip on a moan, this was insane, and hot, and absolutely insane.  
  
“Rhett,” his voice came out a breathless rush.  
  
Rhett helped him discard his jeans, and now Link was the one sprawled on his bed with the other man leaning over him.  
  
Broad hands stoked his sides, gentling his breathing. Their lips came together in a slick kiss, tongues sliding against each other wetly. Link moaned into the feeling of the other man exploring his mouth and tasting his lips and tongue.  
  
One hand pressed against his chest, as if to keep him in place. Even as the other hand slowly pressed against his cock, grinding against the silk covered length.  
  
Link cried out, it was so much different than normal, and that fire under his skin was back. “Rhett, Rhett please. I can’t.”  
  
He clutched at blond locks, even as his mouth worked against the skin of his throat, surely leaving a trail of marks. He bucked and writhed under that clever mouth as it shifted to a nipple, tongue flicking over the pebbled flesh. “Patience Neal. It’ll be worth it. I promise.”  
  
He sobbed when Rhett’s hot mouth sucked on the head of his cock through the fabric of his panties, warm tongue soaking the fabric and making Link’s skin burn brighter and hotter.  
  
Fingers pressed against his rim through the fabric, and Link was almost shocked out of the intensity of it all by the realization that his ass was _wet_.  
  
“Wait, what?” His chest hitched, even as Rhett pulled back slightly to look at him from his spot between two pale thighs.  
  
“Who has lube in dreams?”  
  
And somehow, that answer made enough sense to calm the rising panic in his chest. Rhett returned to laving his tongue over Link’s cock through the silk, soaking the fabric completely with his saliva, and with the fountain of precome Link could feel leaking from his cockhead.  
  
“Fuck, Rhett.” His one hand pulled at blond locks, causing the man to moan against his wet dick. The feeling made his cock and ass even wetter.  
  
“Please, please.” He tugged at blond hair again, begging, imploring with the other man to help him.  
  
Fingers pressed past the damp fabric, sliding over his rim. “So wet and ready, hm?”  
  
Link cried out when the blond pulled away, the contact was helping curb the burning need in his body. “I got you, don’t worry.” He groaned as Rhett rolled him over, petting over his spine and brushing over his ass gently.  
  
Link wiggled his hips, he felt so needy and open like this, but Rhett’s hands were just brushing over his thighs. Thumbs gently rubbing over the sensitive skin where thighs and ass meet.  
  
“Please.” His fingers curled into the bedsheets, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He wanted to push Rhett down and ride him until his thighs shook and ass ached.  
  
A blunt warmth pressed against his rim through the wet fabric, sliding over it. Rubbing against the sensitive skin maddeningly. Link bucked his hips back, trying to grind against the thick length sliding through his mess.  
  
Rhett chuckled softly, his hands shifting from Link’s hips, to his ass. Pulling and holding the fabric away from his entrance. The warmth from Rhett’s dick was almost burning against his skin, and he moaned.  
  
The sound was cut off as Rhett slowly pressed in, and in. His chest hitched as he felt the other man’s hips settle against his ass. Fuck he was so _full_.   
  
Rhett brushed a hand through his hair, hushing him gently.  
  
That’s when Link realized he was just uttering the word please over and over, tears staining his cheeks.  
  
Rhett rolled his hips gently, once, twice, and on the third, he slammed home. Link screamed as his prostate was hit dead on and his orgasm ripped through him. Rhett rocked him through his orgasm, even as Link could feel his dick twitching in the confines of thoroughly soaked silk. Fuck he was a mess.  
  
Rhett pulled back, turning Link back around. Fingers sliding under the front of his panties, to be brought up for him to lick at leisurely. “You’re not done yet are, you?”  
  
Link shook his head no; Whatever the potion had done to him, it left him still hard and aching, no recovery time needed.  
  
Rhett pressed back inside his welcoming body, both of them moaning at the sensation and the wet sound his cock made as it nestled into his body. “Fuck, Link.”  
  
“Yes, that’s what you’re doing.” He was proud of the sass he managed to fish out of his brain before it was wiped away to make more room for Rhett’s dick.  
  
The slap of skin on skin, the wet sounds his body was making, the slide of Rhett’s tongue against his had him hurtling to the edge again.   
  
Fuck if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.  
  
One of Rhett’s hands twisted the fabric cradling his balls and cock, and the pressure and feeling had him crying out his second orgasm.   
  
Rhett’s hips never faltered as he fucked Link through his second orgasm. “Rhett, Rhett!”  
  
Another mark sucked onto his neck, followed by the scrape of teeth. “So good for me. You’re taking me so well.”  
  
Link shook his head, one hand scrambling for purchase on Rhett’s sweat slicked shoulders, the other to pull on his own hair.  
  
“You cry out so beautifully. If I could I would keep you on my cock all day long. Would you like that?”  
  
Link cried out silently, his voice giving out on him before his body could.  
  
“I’d want to show everyone how gorgeous you are in your come soaked panties. How badly you still want my dick in you even after you’ve made a mess of yourself. So needy, just for me.”  
  
“Only you! You!” Link cried out as his body trembled through his third orgasm.  
  
Rhett’s hips jerked against his, and Link could feel the heat blooming his body. With it the burning need slowly ebbed away.  
  
The two parted on a sigh, curling together in the messy bed.  
  
“Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Rhett’s chest.

* * *

When he woke, he was pleasantly sore. His body ached, and his thighs trembled as he rolled in his bed. Arms flung out, searching, finding nothing.  
  
“A dream?” He blinked his eyes open fully, letting his head roll side to side.   
  
He sighed. Of course it had been, things like that didn’t happen in real life.  
  
He shifted his hips and felt the wet mess in his lap, sitting up he stared at the darkened blue silk he was still wearing.  
  
“What the crap?”  
  
When Link looked to his bedside table, the small glass vial was full of that same blue potion.  
  
He smiled and fell back against his bed. Dreams really can come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently Chibi likes to write a needy bottom Link. And No one can stop her. So she's just gonna keep on keeping on, I guess. Lmao.
> 
> What did you think? Let me know in the comments, or on [tumtum](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	16. Black Cat + Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett blinked at the small black cat rubbing against his legs. “I don’t like cats.”_
> 
> _The animal didn’t listen, because cats are Satan’s minions._
> 
> Rhett bumps into a black cat on the way to his job interview. An omen of good luck, or bad luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I did it, I caught up. No longer am I behind. Muhahahahah._
> 
> Aside from that, here is the next chapter, writen and posted on the right day, because I don't know what sleep is. Or a healthy lifestyle.

Rhett blinked at the small black cat rubbing against his legs. “I don’t like cats.”  
  
The animal didn’t listen, because cats are Satan’s minions.  
  
“Seriously. Git.” He shifted his leg slightly, watching the animal scurry off with a quiet meow of protest.   
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It’s fine, black cats weren’t a sign of bad luck or anything. Besides, he really needed this job. So he wasn’t going to let one small animal stop him from getting to his job interview.  
  
Thankfully his pants were black.

* * *

“Thank you so much for agreeing to start right away. We could really use the help.”  
  
He smiled down at his tiny boss. Her height didn’t slow her bustle though, the woman walked like she was on a mission, or on her way to commit a homicide. He couldn’t determine which.  
  
“Now, I know it says here you won’t model. But please take the time to reconsider. You won’t ever have to do it often, but you have a very strong presence.” She motioned with her hand to the open studio. Several men and women were bustling around with clothes, props, makeup, water, food.  
  
It was a circus in here.  
  
“Now I’m not going to get you behind the camera, but if you could help out where we need, I’d appreciate it, really.”  
  
The small woman turned and the voice that erupted out of her was nothing like the soft, warm voice she’d just used. “Jonathan! You get down from there right this instance.”  
  
She hadn’t lied to him when they said they functioned like a family. He saw a mother lecturing her unruly teenager, not a boss reprimanding one of her workers.  
  
“Newbie, over here!” Someone shouted at him, and he rushed over to help.

* * *

He liked the small fashion studio. Jon, the problem child, was one of the designers, and he always had a trail of papers leading to his current hidey-hole. Jay, his short fiery boss, spent a lot of time on her phone, and her phone voice scared him. Simon, one of the other photographers, said if she batted her eyes sweetly enough paired with her honeyed tones, she’d get away with murder.  
  
But one of the models was show stopping. He wore a lot of leather for his shoots. In fact, would only show up for any of the leather pieces. Even just a jacket, or gloves.  
  
The soft creak, followed by the shutter of the camera stole his breath away. Simon shook his head and told him not to bother. Jay picked him up from somewhere, but no one knew where. Or what the mystery man’s name was.  
  
Oddly enough, Jay just called him Kitten, and it stuck.

* * *

“Can you take my shoot with Kitten on Friday? I’ll take your Saturday shoot with Crystal.” Simon leaned against his desk.  
  
Rhett blinked up at him. “Why?”  
  
Simon sighed, “The boss booked me for another shoot across town that doesn’t end until an hour before the other shoot starts.”  
  
Rhett frowned. That wasn’t like their boss. She had been looking a little frazzled lately. “Yeah, I can do that. Don’t worry about Saturday. I’ll take a donut though.”  
  
Simon laughed. “You got it, man.”  


* * *

Rhett walked down the streets to the studio, the chill of fall rushing along with him in a whirl of leaves.  
  
A small black cat walked out from an alley, looked him dead in the eyes and meowed.  
  
“You again, huh?” Rhett sighed through his nose. Sometimes he’d run into this blue-eyed black cat when he was in the area.  
  
He squatted down to get closer to the cat. “I never thanked you, did I? You brought me good luck. I got a pretty sweet job ‘cause of you.”  
  
The cat meowed and bumped up against his legs. “Yes, well. I still don’t like cats. Okay?”  


* * *

Kitten was lounging on the chair set up for the shoot. The leather of his pants creaked slightly as his leg swung against the side of the chair.  
  
“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Kitten.” Rhett scrambled to set up his camera, even as one of the makeup girls came over to dust something over his cheeks and brush over his lips.  
  
“You’re early. Don’t sweat it.” Bright blue eyes focused on him, before his pink lips curled into a smile.  
  
Rhett’s heart launched up into his chest. Fuck the man was beautiful.  
  
He fumbled with his camera and lenses, palms sweating under the sharp gaze of the man behind him. “Alright, ready when you are guys.”

* * *

“You really captured his feline grace here.” Jay dropped the photo onto the table and tapped the glossy image several times.  
  
“He’s a great model. Anyone could get these shots if they just asked the right thing.”  
  
She hummed before nodding her head. “You’re right. But these are fantastic. So thanks, especially for helping to cover my double booking.”  
  
“Hey don’t sweat it Jay, we all have rough weeks. Can’t fault you for being human.”  
  
She laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks. For all of it Rhett.”

* * *

The black cat blinked at him from where it was sprawled on the pavement.  
  
“Look, even if you show me your belly, and blink at me. I know it’s a trap. You’ll bite me the second I touch you.”  
  
A soft meow, followed by a yawn.  
  
“I see you plotting my murder down there. Thanks, but no thanks.”

* * *

Kitten yawned into the crook of his elbow. He was yawning a lot today.  
  
“Do you want to reschedule?”  
  
He shook his head of dark hair, smile pulling across pale peach lips. “I’ll be alright. A cat nap will fix me up later. I promise not to yawn during the shots.”  
  
Rhett nodded and looked down at his camera, lining up the shot. “On your mark.”

* * *

“I want you to pose with Kitten.”  
  
Rhett blinked up at the designer. “Pardon? I don’t think I heard you right.” He was used to Jay asking him, but not Jon.  
  
“I designed a complimentary outfit, but it would look better on someone bigger than Kitten. I know your shots make him look small, but have you seen his shots with female models?”  
  
He shook his head no, he really only put his head down and worked.. He saved fantasizing about the models, for at home.  
  
Jon pulled out a magazine from his stack of papers. Flipping to one of the marked pages.  
  
Nothing about Kitten was small next to the woman he was posed with. His hand resting on the small of her back was huge, and her hand pressed to his chest under his leather jacket made his shoulders look broader.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah. So please. You’re the only human I know who’s taller than he is. Please.”  
  
Rhett sighed through his nose. “Fine”

* * *

He should have never agreed to this. The guy doing his hair was normally pretty cool, never talking to him about anything other than taking a moment to fix a model’s hair, or making suggestions to Jon or the other designers about head pieces.  
  
But right now? He was just talking about everything and nothing, and Rhett wanted to scream. Jay had swung by to laugh at his expense. He saw it in her beady little eyes and the curl of her mouth. Jerk.  
  
“Your complexion is okay, maybe a little oily, but I think we’ll be fine with minimum coverage. What do you think?”  
  
The girl holding the brush was someone he hadn’t seen before, a newbie like he had been weeks ago. “I know nothing about makeup. I’m normally on the other side of the camera, so I’ll defer to your expertise.”  
  
The girl laughed, before the tickle of the brush eased over his skin.

* * *

“Hey handsome. Fancy seeing you here.”  
  
He was going to hang Jon up by his intestines. Then probably make Simon eat his camera whole.   
  
Kitten was wearing a full body leather suit, a large floor length white fur coat overtop. His leather boots clunked over the floors loudly.  
  
“You look good Rhett.” Hands reached out to adjust his own black denim jacket.   
  
“Thank you, Kitten.”  
  
The smile that curled over his lips was sinful.

* * *

“Kitten, look more towards Rhett please. Rhett, hands on him like you mean it. He’s not glass.” Simon sounded frustrated. In fact everyone was feeling a little frustrated.  
  
Judging from the soft tsking sound from Kitten, he was about at his limit too.  
  
Rhett pulled the man closer to him, burying his face in the white fur. He left long fingers lace through his hair, scratching at his scalp slightly. The leather under his palms was skin warm. Something that would be imprinted on his mind forever.

* * *

Rhett was exhausted, he was a puddle on one of the couches. Kitten joined him, on the same couch, flopping onto his larger frame.  
  
“Oof.”  
  
“Hush. I’m not that heavy.”  
  
Rhett laughed. “No, no you aren’t. But you don’t have to flop on me like that.”  
  
“Too late. Time for a nap.”  
  
Rhett was about to protest, but a soft snore from the man on his chest had him shut his mouth with a click.  
  
Once Kitten was asleep. That was it.

* * *

Rhett woke to an awful crick in his neck, and painful cramping in his calves. His body was not made to sleep on couches.  
  
A soft meow called his attention, stirring him from the cushions.  
  
A cat? In the studio?  
  
Another soft meow, and Rhett began his search. “Come on little buddy. Come out.”  
  
He couldn’t find any trace of a cat. But he was certain he heard it.  
  
The clock on the wall also told him it was well past office hours. “Fuck. Jay’s gonna kill me.”  
  
He rushed to change out of his skin tight white shirt from the shoot. He was certain Jon wouldn’t miss the jeans for a night. But the shirt and jacket had to go.  
  
The small chirp he heard when he reached for his regular shirt made him stop.  
  
Looking up, he saw the black cat, blinking its blue eyes at him slowly.  
  
“The fuck?” He blinked back at the creature.  
  
It chirped again, before moving up to stretch. It jumped off the bench that had Rhett’s stuff, and padded off to a dark corner somewhere.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
He shook his head and stuffed his arms back into his sweater. It was late, and now he was seeing cats, it was time to go.  
  
“Hey handsome.”  
  
Rhett jumped out of his skin, heart in his throat as he screamed.  
  
He turned to glare at Kitten. “Not cool, man.”  
  
The dark haired beauty laughed. “I beg to differ.”  
  
Rhett wanted to snarl at the man, until he realized when he looked around the studio, no one else had been in there with him.  
  
“Where’d you come from?”  
  
“Never left.”  
  
The soft creak of leather overpowered his heart as the man moved towards him. “Why couldn’t I see you when I went looking?”  
  
“Because you never checked the dressing room.”  
  
Rhett swallowed his heart back down. The warmth of the other man pressed against his back was nice. “Why didn’t you say anything when I called out?”  
  
“Because you weren’t listening.”  
  
But he had been. All he got back on occasion was a gentle meow, and nothing more.  
  
Rhett froze as he felt something soft and warm brush one of his hands, before it flicked away.  
  
“You’re the cat, aren’t you?”  
  
The weight on his back was removed, letting him turn to face the model. Two black triangular cat ears rose up from his head, slitted cat’s eyes blinked up at him, and a soft black tail flicked behind him.  
  
“I prefer Kitten.”  
  
Rhett’s mouth went dry, the man looked every bit the corny Halloween costume, but this was real. The leather creaked as Kitten leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Rhett’s lips.  
  
“If you keep my secret, I promise to reward you.”  
  
Rhett nodded his head slowly. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was signing up for. But the smile that curled at those perfect pink lips, made his heart tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for my ruined elbows. I got a new lap desk, and it really helps with some of the pain. But I have to be an ADULT and call my doctor about it. Eventually.
> 
> Until then, stretches and breaks and hopefully no more playing catch up. Although maybe I can write ahead in case I get sick again. Who knows. Certainly not me.
> 
> As per usual I'll see you in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	17. Ghost + Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link shivered, he hated walking by the large cemetery at night. In fact, who decided it was a good idea to have such a large plot of land near a main street and intersection to have dead bodies buried in it?_
> 
> _He wasn't sleeping well. He'd wake up in the dead of the night, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Not sure why, there were no traces of fear in his body. No silent tremor, no lingering sense of adrenaline. He couldn't tell what was going on._
> 
> Link walks by a cemetery, is he haunted, or is it something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little late on this one, because I decided to nap and hang out with my mom after writing 5k yesterday. It's fine. I think.
> 
> Anyways have some more of my nonsense if you please.

Link shivered, he hated walking by the large cemetery at night. In fact, who decided it was a good idea to have such a large plot of land near a main street and intersection to have dead bodies buried in it?  
  
He looked over the stone and wrought iron fence into the pitch black of the grave site.  
  
"Nope."  
  
His feet carried him home even faster than normal.

* * *

"How do you walk past there every night?"  
  
Link shrugged at his roomie, Alex. "I couldn't tell you. I just put my head down and I go."  
  
"No thanks, man. I don't want that."  
  
Link couldn't say that he didn't either, but he also didn't want to take a detour and make his walk home from work even longer.

* * *

He wasn't sleeping well. He'd wake up in the dead of the night, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Not sure why, there were no traces of fear in his body. No silent tremor, no lingering sense of adrenaline. He couldn't tell what was going on.

* * *

"So one of my coworkers is what I call a 'baby medium'." Link blinked up from his laptop.  
  
"What."  
  
Alex motioned to where all of their picture frames lay busted along one wall. "You know? The haunting?"  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "Please. Someone was probably horsing around in the apartment above us and they just got knocked down that way."  
  
Alex shook his head. "I'm inviting her over, Don't say anything rude. Don't be a dick. I want to make sure."  
  
Link rolled his eyes so hard he was sure he could see the inside of his skull for a moment. "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

Alex didn't have to know he stayed up the whole night cleaning their living room and dining room for their guest. That was for him to know, and no one else to find out.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, Paige."  
  
"Yeah no worries." The feminine voice shocked Link, he assumed most of Alex's friends would be dudes.  
  
"Come right in, make yourself at home."  
  
"Thank you." He could hear shuffling from the entrance to the apartment, but he refused to take his eyes off of his laptop. It was a waste of everyone's time, unless Alex was trying to get a girlfriend in a real weird way.  
  
"Oh, hello." Link blinked up at the girl standing in his living room. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, nothing out of the ordinary. No robes or weird flowing dresses.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Link, Paige, Paige, Link." Alex motioned between the two.  
  
"I won't take up too much of your time. If you wanted to join us."  
  
Link shook his head no, going back to staring at his laptop. Focusing on the words on the screen, he successfully managed to tune the pair out.  
  
Their voices were a soft murmur, and he was trying to focus only on his homework. Or that's what he told himself when his eyes drifted over the lid of the device to watch the pair sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"So you're not using a Ouija board?"  
  
"No, I don't like them. I don't like how they work. Setting them on fire doesn't always stop the bad things you invited in to stop."  
  
"So you're using this chain, how?"  
  
His eyes flickered to the girl's hand. A long gold chain was draped over her wrist, held delicately between her thumb and forefinger.  
  
"It's a pendulum. The stone in the cage here is perfect for opening up communications."  
  
Link's eyes caught the sight of the blue stone wrapped in a matching gold wire. The whole thing was fairly long. If he had to guess the chain had to be at least two to three feet long seeing as the other end of it was dangling from her arm.  
  
"So no answer or a refusal to answer looks like this." He watched as slowly the gentle shake of the stone on the end stilled. The chain still seemed to be shaking, but the cage was motionless.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah, neat huh?" How the fuck was she doing that? "No is easy." The shake seemed to stop as the pendulum began to wave side to side. Picking up speed. His eyes flicked to her hand and wrist, but nothing was moving.  
  
What the fuck.  
  
"And last is yes." There was almost a jerk in the chain as it slowed dramatically. It began to turn into a circle.  
  
"What the fuck."  
  
Alex jerked, but the girl hardly even blinked. "You can join us you know."  
  
"How are you doing that?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not doing anything." As the words left her lips, the circle of the cage swung even wider.  
  
"Okay. I know how we can test this." Link shoved his laptop on the coffee table and joined them on the floor.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can you make it stop?"  
  
She nodded, and moments later, the stone stopped it's swing, leaving it perfectly still while the chain danced above it. That was still so weird.  
  
"We ask yes or no questions right?" She nodded. "Is my name Link?" The pendulum didn't budge.  
  
"But? What? Why isn't it moving?"  
  
She smiled up at Alex. "From the sounds of it, the answer is both yes and no. Link's a nickname right?" She was looking right at Link, so of course she didn't see the pendulum begin to circle slightly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That'd do it. You can also ask clarifying questions if they won't respond."  
  
Link nodded. Watching the soft motion of the stone.  
  
She gently shook her arm slightly, adjusting how her elbow was sitting on her knee. "Shall we begin?"  
  
The boys both nodded their heads. "Are you no longer living?" The stone circled in her grip. "Are you in pain?" The stone slowed before it began to swing side to side. "Are you here to cause trouble?" The stone swung even harder side to side. "Are you trying to possess one of the men who lives here?" The stone slowed its violent swinging, but stayed in the same swing. "Hmmm, if you're not trying to possess one of them, are you trying to communicate with one of them?" The stone jerked into a circle of yes. Everyone in the makeshift circle sucked in a breath.  
  
"What an enthusiastic yes. Did you knock down the guy's posters?" The stone jerked again, dropping into a swing from its previous arch. "I see. "Are you trying to communicate with Alex?" The stone swung even harder, the ‘no’ almost aggressive.  
  
"Are you trying to communicate with me in my dreams?" The stone jerked, and swung in the smallest circle yet, but it was a quiet 'yes' all the same.  
  
"You've been having dreams?"  
  
Link shook his head. "Yes and no. I don't remember them. I just wake up gasping for breath, but I can't say I'm panicked."  
  
Her brow furrowed. "Did you die by suffocation?" The stone swung side to side briefly before stopping. Was it a no, or a non-answer? "Do you know how you died?" The stone swung side to side.  
  
Her free hand grasped the swinging stone. Link's gaze snapped up to her, her forehead was shiny with sweat, and she looked drained. "Okay, I think that's enough for today."  
  
Alex rushed over to help her stand up. Link rushed to grab a glass of water, whatever had happened, it really took it out of her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"It's a lot." She shrugged her shoulder, taking the glass from Link's hand with a small smile. She took a couple of sips before her eyes closed slightly. The skin around her eyes was dark, like it was bruised. Or maybe her skin lost some of its natural glow using the pendulum.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
Alex glared up at him from beside his friend.  
  
She smiled at him again. "Think of it like a river. There's always water flowing through it, right?" he nodded. "Well sometimes, when it rains, it overflows. I open up myself to allow other things, other energies, to flow through me. And like a riverbed, it can cause damage if it goes on for too long."  
  
Alex nodded along. "So you also have a dam to stop the flow too right?"  
  
Her head shifted side to side, less of a no gesture and more of a not quite. "Most people have a dam, it's why not everyone is a medium, or seeing and talking to spirits and what not. My dam was never built. Most people develop their 'dam' when they're children. Too often are those who are gifted, told they're just imagining things. They close the door themselves and they can't open it again. I tried to close the door, but it didn't happen."  
  
Link was confused, but also enlightened. She was using terms and concepts that anyone could understand. So that made her sound believable. But this was all a crock of shit, right?  
  
Her fingers fumbled with the cage in her hand, pulling the small blue stone out. She held it out to Link. "Put this under your pillow. Maybe it will make communication easier."  
  
He looked at the white and blue stone, flecked with bits of gold. "Lapis lazuli?"  
  
"A stone of communication. Not as good as some of the others out there. But it'll work for now. I'll make you a charm you can keep, but this will have to do for now. Alright?"  
  
He nodded, this all seemed like a different brand of insane, but putting a small stone under his pillow wasn't going to kill him.

* * *

Nothing seemed to have changed for the first couple of nights. He'd wake up sweating and panting for air. He had to be doing something wrong.  
  
He laid in bed staring at his ceiling, then he slowly closed his eyes. He tried to imagine a door. When he was sure he could see the door, he reached out to open it. He wanted to open himself to being able to talk to whatever was plaguing his sleep.  
  
He wasn't ready to see someone on the other side of the door though.  
  
"How the fuck?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
He blinked up at the tall man, blond hair cascading in waves past his shoulders. Auburn beard wild, hiding the soft curl of his mouth, at least, Link thought he was smiling.  
  
"Hi?"

* * *

The mystery man was now a permanent fixture in his dreams. His name was Rhett, said he saw how pretty Link looked under the pale sodium lights and fell in love.  
  
He was funny, and always had a story that would make Link laugh. Yet when he woke up, he also felt a sense of loss. Was his mind just trying to make sense of what had happened with Paige, or was he actually communicating with a man he'd never met before.  
  
Alex handed him two things, a small black sealed pouch with some sort of odd smell, and a small corked vial filled with plants and stones. Things to help him through the night or something. He hadn't paid any attention. They went into his closet.

* * *

The first time Rhett kissed him, he felt lighter than ever. Even his coworkers and classmates noticed. He seemed to just be happier all 'round.  
  
Even Alex asked about his mystery partner who swept him off his feet.  
  
He couldn't tell anyone it was a ghost.

* * *

They began making love, and as corny as it sounded, it was true. Rhett always touched him with reverent hands. Kissed him with loving lips and praise pouring from his heart.  
  
Link began to wake with tears on his cheeks.

* * *

"Have you heard of stigmata before?"  
  
"No?"  
  
Link frowned, he wasn't sure if it would work, but he wanted to try. "It's when you're marked by another entity through visions or dreams."  
  
Rhett frowned. "You want me to hurt you?"  
  
Link shook his head. "No, not like that. But I have enjoyed having my air cut off while having sex before. If you're willing to try?"  
  
Rhett sighed, but nodded his head. They agreed that Link would tap on his body anywhere he could reach three times, or just snap his fingers once to be released.  
  
The feeling of large warm hands wrapping around his neck was both terrifying, and liberating.

* * *

Link woke up breathless. His chest heaving for air he had previously been deprived of.  
  
Rushing out of bed and down the hall, he flicked the lights of the bathroom on.  
  
Purple-black bruises formed a morbid necklace over pale skin.  
  
This time when the tears rushed from his eyes, he was shocked to see his reflection smiling at him. When the lights flickered a moment later, he collapsed to the floor with a sob and a hushed thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know several things aren't 'factual'. Lapis lazuli isn't the best stone for communication, but its a good staple stone that you can use. Also it's not flecked with gold, it's flecked with pyrite, or fools' gold. Then stigmata, its a Jesus thing, but like I also couldn't find a good term for the actual marks left behind by demons or ghosts. So I altered what they are to fit. Cause that's what I've had to call my random dream marks that I still can't to this day describe to you how I got. So yes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. And I hope Link and Ghost Rhett will be happy together.
> 
> See you in the comments or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	18. Hellhound + Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An omen heralded by the baying of hellhounds._
> 
> Link sees a beast in his yard. Something tells him he should know it, but he can't remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another edition of: Chibi is going to use not your typical creature.
> 
> Please enjoy some of the weirder things I remember being told because of my German grandma.
> 
> Mixed with some research, and my own brand of creativity.

Link frowned at the beast standing on the edge of his property. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed off about it. Something his Nanny always told him tickled the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Closing the door on the dog staring at him with bright green eyes, he triple checked the lock was secure before returning to his living room.

* * *

Link stared down at the bone on his porch next to the newspaper. He was no doctor or nurse, but he was ninety percent sure that he was staring at a human leg bone. It was both long and kinda big looking.  
  
Link closed the door and didn't bother with the paper.

* * *

He kept receiving gifts whenever he saw the strange beast. Ranging from what he was sure were human remains to whole, intact deceased animals.  
  
"Can you not? Thanks." Link nudged the goose over with his foot, before stepping over the threshold and towards his car.

* * *

The baying was new, and annoying. Also terrifying. No beast was that loud.  
  
  
No living beast anyways.

* * *

"The Hunt." Link wrapped his fingers over his mouth, like the words would summon the specters into his home immediately.  
  
His Nanny had told him of ghostly hunters, a group known as the Wild Hunt. They ride through the night, and if you see them, you will die. An omen heralded by the baying of hellhounds.  
  
Like the beast that lurks on the edge of his property.  
  
How many times had he looked directly into the beast's eyes? Had he checked for scorch marks or premature frost?  
  
God, how could he protect himself from beings that could abduct him in the night, even while sleeping.

* * *

A small sprig of white flowers were sitting on his porch. His eyes darted around, looking for signs of scorched earth.  
  
Nothing caught his eye.  
  
He picked up the small flowers, and something again tickled the back of his mind.  
  
A sharp pain in his head made him double over, pressing a palm to his forehead. "Fuck."

* * *

Link was missing about three years worth of memories. And the small white flowers were a key to those missing memories somehow. He wasn't sure how. But they were.  
  
The pain in his brain made him believe that anyways.  
  
He called his mom, and she cried to him over the phone. Begging them not to take him again.  
  
Again?

* * *

He sat on the back step, waiting for the howling to get closer.  
  
It was so loud when it started, and no one else seemed to leave their homes when they heard it. The world around him just stopped when the creature called out into the night.  
  
The noise slowly got softer.  
  
Soon enough, he saw the creature step through the wooden fence around his yard.  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
Green eyes locked onto his, and he swallowed. This was only the second time, he was pretty sure. If not, he was dead.  
  
The creature slowly moved towards him, large paws leaving icy marks in his wake. Link stayed very still.  
  
The creature continued to walk all the way up to him. He was huge.  
  
Wait, he?  
  
"Do," he paused, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, "do I know you?"  
  
The creature whined low in his throat, nestling his large, stinking head in his lap. The smell of rotten eggs was cloying and Link immediately wanted to gag.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
The creature whined again, and nudged him with its cold wet nose.  
  
"I don't remember you. But you remember me?"  
  
The creature nudged further into his lap, a silent agreement.  
  
Carefully, Link ran a hand over black, matted fur.  
  
Something about this seemed familiar.  
  
"I was part of the Hunt. Wasn't I?"  
  
The sound that left the creature's throat was wounded.  
  
"I won't get those memories back, will I?"  
  
The creature shook his head no.  
  
Link ran a hand over the creature's back. "Thank you. For telling me. For looking after me, I guess."  
  
The creature buried his large head into Link's stomach, he could only laugh wetly and hug the canine to him.

* * *

The creature continued to leave him plants and flowers on his steps. He began to look at their meanings. Starting with the white flowers he'd been left originally. Acacia blossoms, for concealed love.  
  
Forget-me-nots, for memories. Lilies for devotion. Sage for immortality.  
  
Yarrow for everlasting love.  
  
Link cried, he cried for the creature who was doing everything in his power to tell Link he loved him. To show him how much he cared.  
  
And he couldn't remember a damn thing about it.

* * *

He should have stayed inside. Too many howls, an ominous fog rolling into the town.  
  
The Hunt.  
  
The hellhound stood in front of his door, growling low. Probably trying to warn him to stay inside.  
  
Link shook his head, tucking a forget-me-not behind the beast's ear.  
  
"If I join them again, I may remember you. I want to remember you. Please."  
  
The beast snarled, and then pounced.

* * *

Link woke up with a pounding headache. Although he supposes that's what would happen when attacked by a creature that's much larger than he is.  
  
Rolling his head to the side, he looked at the creature laying next to him. Stinking to high heaven, and oozing black ichor.  
  
Link shot up, hands pressing to wounds that made the creature whine in pain.  
  
"You idiot. You should have just let them take me. Maybe I'd be free again. Or we could have stayed together. Why would you do this to me?"  
  
He clung to the large beast, crying his heart out. All he wanted was to remember, to love the creature as much as he loved him.  
  
"Rhett, please."

* * *

Link couldn't remember the last several weeks. Or where or how he got this great big dog.  
  
Who smelled like sulfur.  
  
But despite the stench, he was happy. Rhett was happy.  
  
And his days were filled with love, and joy.  
  
With brand new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who is aro, I'm sorry if this was a little flat. I did my best. I really did. But sometimes romance escapes me. 
> 
> So how did I do? Tell me in the comments, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	19. Dragon + Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He snorted, humans. Although this one at least had manners. He rose from his pile of gold, showing off his gem encrusted chest. Glittering blue eyes blinked up at him, taking in all of his glory. Eventually those blue gemstones were hidden by the gentle bow of his head._
> 
> Rhett finds himself in the company of a human who intrigues him. However shall he keep his new companion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you have to read this chapter of like, high-class fancy Arthurian-ish English. But also I'm not. I hope the suffering is worth it.
> 
> Also yes. I wrote from the dragon's perspective because why the fuck not.

Rhett blinked at the small creature before him. Ah, someone else coming for fame and glory. A plume of smoke escaped through his nostrils.  
  
The small man fell back on his rump, cowering before Rhett's display of warning and power. "I mean no harm!" his small voice squeaked.  
  
Rhett turned his head to look at the man more fully. Plain tunic, well-worn trousers, no sign of sword, or shield.  
  
"Then why have you disturbed my rest?"  
  
His voice shook the walls surrounding them, small debris shivering loose and hitting the ground.  
  
The small human cowered before him, covering his head with his arms. When the tremors stopped, he peeked out from behind his arms. "I was told of a creature so stunning, I had to see him for myself. I beg of you to spare me my foolishness, and let my unworthy eyes gaze upon your splendor."  
  
He snorted, humans. Although this one at least had manners. He rose from his pile of gold, showing off his gem encrusted chest. Glittering blue eyes blinked up at him, taking in all of his glory. Eventually those blue gemstones were hidden by the gentle bow of his head.  
  
A mumbled thanks and the creature disappeared.  
  
Interesting.

* * *

He asked for a sacrifice. Not unusual for his kind, but not something he usually sought. The men and women he were often sent were nice, he'd drape them in finery.  
  
But both he and they would become disenchanted with the situation quickly.  
  
This time though, he hoped it would be different.

* * *

The small man stood before him again, sapphire eyes blackened with tears.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Rhett shook his head, then lowered it to look at the man before him better. "I am not upset. I desired the beauty I see in you."  
  
Tear stained cheeks darkened under the words. Someone who was not often reminded of his own beauty. A shame.

* * *

The small human was named Link. He floundered when Rhett first began to drape him in gems matching his eyes.  
  
Gold and silver chains hung over his neck and chest, draped over his arms. Small flecks of blue catching the light and dancing across his pale skin. A beautiful golden fabric wrapped about his hips.  
  
He looked like a prince from a far off land, beautiful in his finery.  
  
Link always thanked him for his gifts. Wiped them down meticulously. When he laid down on his small pallet to sleep, he ensured that the gifts were within eyesight.  
  
A man who never owned much, and treasured the few things he was given. What a curious creature this Link was.  


* * *

Stretching his fingers, he wiggled each one. Rhett didn't often appear as a human, but he could. Perhaps Link would be more open with one of his own.  
  
He didn't want to trick him, and would tell him right after. He prided himself on being an honest creature after all.  
  
Link looked at him with large shocked eyes. "You can't be here!" he hissed.  
  
He shoved at Rhett's shoulders, pushing him towards the door. "I'm here for you."  
  
A sharp intake of breath, but the hands on his back didn't stop pushing. "You're very handsome, and I am very flattered. But the Lord of this castle shall return soon. And you can't be here, lest he think you're stealing."  
  
Rhett sighed through his nose, a small plume of smoke escaping him despite his best efforts.  
  
The hands on his back stopped. "Lord Rhett?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Link tore his hands away from him. "Sorry, I did not know. Please, forgive my impertinence."  
  
Rhett turned and looked over the human before him. "There's nothing to forgive. I only wanted you to open up to me. That's all." He reached a hand out to cup Link's cheek, raising his eyes from the floor.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
  
Rhett sighed again, but allowed the human to kiss his knuckles before fleeing into the castle.

* * *

"Would you like to go into town?"  
  
Link looked up from the book in his lap. He'd taken to learning to write, his reading also improving slowly. "What for, my Lord?"  
  
Rhett huffed white smoke from his mouth. "Whatever you desire. You may go, spend the day."  
  
Link's cheeks pinked, but he hummed in thought. "I have no funds with which to spend. I would love to get you something while I am out. Would my Lord spare me but a few coppers?"  
  
Rhett began to change his form, Link staring in disbelief as he slowly changed from dragon to man. "You are a Dragon's companion. You may have more than a few coppers, Link."  
  
Link held his gaze high, cheeks the color of rubies. "Your modesty, my Lord."  
  
Rhett sighed and approached Link, tugging the human towards him. He flinched when their skin touched, but he didn't pull away. "You are my companion Link. No need to protect my modesty from your humble gaze." He pressed his lips against the human's thundering pulse.  
  
The sharp inhale stalled Rhett's lips. Yet no protest followed. "Before I send you away, I am leaving you with something."  
  
Link nodded his head slightly, shivering at the words and breath skirting over his skin.  
  
Rhett placed his lips over that thundering pulse again, laving his tongue over salt sweet skin. Then he bit down.  
  
Link whimpered, hands flying out to grip Rhett's shoulders. When he released the abused flesh and pressed a gentle kiss to the mark, the man gasped.  
  
Rhett pulled away from Link, looking into blue eyes with wide dark pupils. "Enjoy your day in town, Link."

* * *

Link returned with a bolt of blue silk for him. When asked what he got for himself, he spoke of pastries filled with delicate fruit jams.  
  
Rhett hummed, and watched as nervous hands brushed over the purpling mark.

* * *

Rhett's new favorite thing was Link wrapped in the beautiful blue silk, adorned with sparkling silver chains. The cut of his collarbones causing the chains to glimmer and wink in his dark chest hair. The silk left both nothing and everything to the imagination in how it was wrapped about his hips.  
  
"I got this for you, my Lord." One hand drifted over the almost faded mark, the other pressed nervously to where skin and silk met.  
  
"Yet, it looks stunning on you. I wish for you to wear it."  
  
"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

He didn't miss the way Link would graze fingers over his healed neck. Or stare wistfully out the windows.  
  
"Would you like to go to town again?"  
  
Link's head whipped towards him, he was already standing there in his human form. Brushing golden locks from his eyes. He missed the way blue eyes were slowly swallowed by his widening pupils.  
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
Rhett sighed. "Link, please. You're my companion. You can call me Rhett."  
  
Link opened his mouth, then promptly shut it. Standing, the human approached him, like he was more confident than before. "I'm happy here. Thank you, Rhett."  
  
He reached out, pulling the human to his body once more. "I see you staring out the window wistfully. I will have to mark you before you go, but while you're marked, you're free to leave during the day. I only ask that you return to keep me company at night."  
  
The skin before him stretched invitingly. "Of course."  
  
This time when his lips met skin, he could feel the man tremble under his grip. A breathy gasp, escaping his throat when his tongue worked over the skin. The shivering moan that escaped as Rhett bit down, and long, delicate fingers gripped at his arms.  
  
The sound that had escaped his companion made him shudder. A wondrous sound, from a beautiful man.  
  
When he moved to pull back, fingers gripped at him tighter. "Please."  
  
Rhett smiled against spit slick skin. Link could ask for what he wanted. Moving down his neck, towards his shoulder, teeth sunk into forgiving flesh.  
  
Link cried out, shaking in his grip. Rhett continued to move across his neck and shoulder. Leaving marks across his skin. When he drifted lower, towards Link's chest, the man fisted a hand in his golden hair.  
  
When Link cried out, his hips rolled forward. The gauzy fabric he was wrapped in today doing nothing to hide his excitement.  
  
Rhett held the man by his hips, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Wait, what?" his voice was softened with confusion and desire.  
  
The way he moaned out his name was on par with the most sophisticated orchestra.  
  
Link was trembling in his grasp as he laved over the new mark on his hip. When he made a matching mark on the other hip, he could feel the man coming apart in his hands.  
  
Lowering him down, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Link was tired, and sloppy, but he kissed back with enthusiasm.  
  
"I've never known anyone to climax from getting marked so thoroughly."  
  
"Then don't make it feel so good." Link smiled up at him.  
  
What a curious creature Link was. He thumbed over the marks on his neck. "With how sweetly you sing, I don't think I shall."  
  
Link laughed, and something about his laugh made him join in.  
  
He was glad that Link was his companion, and he was even more pleased to realize they wouldn't be bored of each other for a long while to come.


	20. Reaper + Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For some reason, people were beginning to say that the envoy of death was a skeletal man, wrapped in a black robe. Rhett knew better though. He'd seen him._
> 
> _An angel. With downy white wings, sparkling blue eyes, and a warm smile._
> 
> In a land ruled by Gods, Rhett meets the reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ my brain: "It's Kinktober. You can do this. I believe in you."  
> My brain: "Sorry what's that? I can't hear you over all the fluff you don't want want."  
> Me: "Fuck."
> 
> That's all I have to say. Enjoy.

For some reason, people were beginning to say that the envoy of death was a skeletal man, wrapped in a black robe. Rhett knew better though. He'd seen him.  
  
An angel. With downy white wings, sparkling blue eyes, and a warm smile.  
  
Of course, he couldn't tell people he’d seen such a sight. He'd be sacrificed to the Gods. A bid for their favor.  
  
Although, if he continued to just laze around in the meadows all day, they could just sacrifice him to get him off their hands.  
  
Someone cleared their throat, and Rhett opened his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
One of the village elders was standing near him, but not too close. "We need your help, young man."  
  
Rhett blinked a couple of times. Sure he was often picked to 'speak' with the Gods during festivals and such, but something about this seemed far more grave.  
  
"He asked for you by name."  
  
Rhett, more confused than before, got up to follow the elder man. They moved through the village proper, to one of the abandoned stone huts. The gentle clatter of chains had Rhett's heart beginning to pound.  
  
He didn't know any criminals.  
  
The door opened, and inside, Rhett could see the messenger of death. Once pristine wings were now patchy and covered in chains, binding him to the floor.  
  
Rhett sucked in a breath, before a hand pushed him into the hut. He barely had time to turn around, when he heard something slot into place in front of the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" He slammed his palms on the blockaded door.  
  
"Perhaps if we sacrifice you, this creature will leave us be!" The sound of footsteps retreated at a fast enough pace for Rhett to know he had run.  
  
A soft chuckle from the corner, had Rhett turning to look at the dark haired creature. He hadn't aged a day it seemed, smooth skin, the light of youth in his eyes.  
  
"You wretched mortals are all the same."  
  
Rhett's heart hurt. The angel was looking at him with nothing but malice.  
  
"We aren't."  
  
The reaper clicked his tongue against his teeth.  
  
Rhett bit at his lip. The chains looked heavy, and painful. Letting his eyes roam around, he looked for any signs of a key, or a rock.  
  
"They took the key. Don't bother."  
  
Rhett didn't give up, there seemed to be a big enough rock he could use. Wrapping his fingers around it he looked at the lock laying against the cold floor.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
Rhett swung the rock down, and was flung back from the creature in front of him.

* * *

Rhett's head hurt, so did his arm.  
  
"You with us?"  
  
Rhett shook the fog from his mind, trying to focus on the other man. "I think."  
  
"Good. Maybe you won't try to break something forged by the Gods this time."  
  
"Are you a God?"  
  
"No, I'm clearly a wraith. Of course I'm a God you nit."  
  
Rhett laughed weakly. Of course he was trapped in a shitty stone hut with a God.  
  
"Sorry, I don't even know your name."  
  
"Have a few. Going by Link these days."  
  
Rhett nodded, like he could understand being old enough to have many names.  
  
"C'mere."  
  
Link motioned with his head for Rhett to come over.  
  
"Okay."  
  
No hesitation, he moved over towards the winged God. Inching closer and closer, until he was a breath away from the creature. Now that he wasn't distracted by the sight of his deteriorating wings, Rhett could see that he was dressed in dark colors, the night sky twinkling over his chest.  
  
"I'm going to grant you my favor, then you're going to break this lock with your dinky little rock. Got it?"  
  
Rhett nodded, fingers wrapping around the rock he had dropped when he had been flung across the room. He wasn't sure if a God's favor could break God forged metal, but he'd try.  
  
Warm lips pressed against his, shocking a gasp out of him. When they parted, his chest was heaving, and he could feel some sort of light filling him up. Bringing the rock down on the chains causes a blinding light to shine in the room.  
  
Rhett covered his eyes, and as the light in the room faded, so did the light inside him.  
  
"Thank you, Rhett."  
  
Blink the last bright spots out of his vision, he could see the god before him clearly. His skin glowed with the pale light of divinity, battered looking wings now pristine. The chains that had bound him to the floor and wall were draped over his arms and shoulders, rattling together with each soft movement.  
  
He bowed his head. "Of course. I'm sorry they treated you like an animal. You deserved much better."  
  
"As do you. Close your eyes again."  
  
Rhett obeyed, eyes falling shut. Warm arms wrapped around him, moments later he could feel air rushing through his hair.  
  
"Look after him for me. Okay?"  
  
A chorus of giggles surrounded him, both male and female, along with a murmur of assent.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
A beautiful garden laid out before him, filled with men, women, nymphs, and satyrs.

* * *

Rhett wasn't sure how much time passed in this garden. Gods came and went, joining groups of people for a night of merrymaking before leaving again.  
  
No one visited him. It didn't bother him. Not really.  
  
Only a little bit.

* * *

The sound of chains had Rhett bolting out of his flowerbed. "Link?"  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
The smarmy grin on his face had his blood boiling. "You jerk!"  
  
He threw a handful of flowers at the God, who stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
He could feel tears on his cheeks, and he desperately tried to brush them away. "If you were going to just abandon me, you should have left me to die in that village."  
  
A gentle hand brushed at the tear tracks on his face. "I have lots to do. I'm sorry you were lonely."  
  
A warm kiss is pressed to his shame painted cheeks. "Not lonely."  
  
A soft hum, "Of course not."  
  
His fingers wrapped around the chains hanging off Link's arms.  
  
"I see." Soft lips press against his temple.  
  
They didn't say anything after that. But Link did hold him until he had to leave.

* * *

He didn't even open his eyes when he heard the soft rattle of chains. "I get you a gift, and you won't even greet me?"  
  
Rhett's nose wrinkled. "Hello Link. You're in my light."  
  
The shadow that had fallen over his face didn't move. He opened his eyes to glare up at the God above him. Link smiled before stepping out of the way, blinding Rhett.  
  
Hissing and sitting up to rub at his eyes, he listened to the musical laughter of the God.  
  
They sat next to each other for a long while, both just staring at the grass and flowers around them. "Thank you."  
  
"You haven't even seen it yet."  
  
"No, but I'm still going to thank you."  
  
A hand guides his chin towards Link, who presses their lips together. A small cool bundle is pressed into his hand while the kiss distracts him.  
  
When they part, he looks down at his palm. A small length of chain is looped together, just wide enough to fit around his wrist.  
  
"So we don't have to be parted."  
  
Rhett tackled Link into the flowers, the pair laughing and raining kisses over each other's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I take Thanatos and turn him into this mildly different version? Maybe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm hoping we can squeeze a little more steam and spice out of my brain. Or maybe even just more creatures and monsters. Who knows what My brain is going to do. Clearly I don't steer this ship lmao
> 
> Tell me what you thought below, or come talk to me about things that go bump in the night on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	21. Spider + Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey stranger." A friendly voice called out, and Rhett turned his head to catch the guy waving at him from across the street, a flash of metal near the corner of his lips._
> 
> _Waving back, he hoped the chill air would mask his reddening cheeks. He called him Spider Bites in his head, because like he said, they were strangers who passed by each other in the night._
> 
> Rhett sees a hot guy with a spider bite piercing when he heads home from class. Is he tied to the random disappearances at the school, or is he also a victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you're asking me, "Chibi, how do you make spiders sexy?" The answer is: "No."
> 
> I did do a little bit of research, but this isn't a drider or an archnae or any of those kinds of half-human half-spider species. I will get into the specifics after.
> 
> Enjoy.

Rhett pulled his jacket tighter around him, the nights were getting way too cold for walking home from the campus.  
  
"Hey stranger." A friendly voice called out, and Rhett turned his head to catch the guy waving at him from across the street, a flash of metal near the corner of his lips.  
  
Waving back, he hoped the chill air would mask his reddening cheeks. He called him Spider Bites in his head, because like he said, they were strangers who passed by each other in the night.  
  
"Have a good night!" was called towards his retreating back.

* * *

"So another person went missing this week." Stevie shoved in next to him at the cafeteria table he was cramped into.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She hummed with a nod, opening up a Styrofoam container filled with one of the biggest crepes he'd ever seen. "Someone from the science department I think. The school's trying to keep it on the down-low. New school year, it's only October. They don't want people pulling out and getting partial refunds."  
  
He nodded along. It had only been about six weeks since school had started, and six people had gone missing. It was weird.  
  
"So, you see Spider Bites last night?"  
  
He choked on his apple juice, spluttering while Stevie laughed at his pain.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes', why didn't you go talk to him?"  
  
He shook his head, banging his fist against his chest to get the last bits of apple juice expunged from his airways. "You go talk to a super hot babe at the drop of a hat."  
  
Stevie raised a brow at him. "You've been seeing him how often? Once a week since school started? Plus he calls out to you doesn't he?"  
  
Rhett groaned before dropping his head into his hands. "Fine. You win. I'll talk to him."  
  
"Just be safe. Okay?"

* * *

"Hey stranger!"  
  
Rhett looked over to the dark haired man, his jewelry glinting in the low light thrown off by the streetlamps.  
  
He looked both ways before jogging across the street. He hunched over to catch his breath. "Well this is new."  
  
Rhett looked up at the sound of shoes scuffing across pavement. Deep blue eyes peered up at him, a small smile tugging lip rings to the side. "Rhett. My name's Rhett."  
  
Spider Bites barks out a laugh. "Link. Nice to meet you finally. Guess I can't call you a stranger, huh?"  
  
"Nope. It's nice to meet you Link." He sticks his hand out to shake.  
  
Warm fingers wrap around his, a firm grip pulling him down and in. "Since you've finally turned my way, why don't we get to know each other better, hm?"  
  
Rhett swallowed thickly, Link was inviting him over, wasn't he? Stevie's words echoed in his head, dowsing him in the reality that he didn't know the man in front of him. "Not tonight. Got a presentation I have to set up for tomorrow."  
  
The grip around his hand squeezed almost painfully before letting go. "I know how that is. Maybe next time then."

* * *

"So you didn't get laid. I'd almost be disappointed if I wasn't worried about you at the same time. Why didn't you just yell at him from across the street?"  
  
Rhett frowned. He wasn't sure.

* * *

He walked on the side of the street Link was always on, this was the night he usually saw him.  
  
"I'm not disappointed," he told himself when he walked past the lamp post the other man usually haunted.

* * *

"Do you think he goes here?" Stevie looked over at him from the library table they were sat at.  
  
"I don't know, maybe? Maybe he works around here. I didn't see him so I couldn't ask."  
  
"Well, apparently no one went missing this week. And you said you didn't see him. So maybe he was the one who got swept up."  
  
Rhett's blood turned ice cold, that couldn't be the case, right?  
  
"If I don't see him, I'm going to tell the police."  
  
"Okay."

* * *

"Rhett!"  
  
He blinked up at the sound of Link's voice. It was the afternoon, but there he was, standing on the other side of the road, waving over the cars.  
  
He backtracked to the lights and crossed the street without incident.  
  
When he caught up with Link he didn't think about it, he just pulled the smaller man into a bruising hug. "You're okay."  
  
"You worried about me, big guy?" A hand patted over his backpack.  
  
"Yes. People have been going missing at school, then I didn't see you. Of course I was worried." He held Link out at arms length, searching blue eyes for answers to all his unasked questions.  
  
"Well, I'm here. It's okay." A warm hand cupped his cheek.  
  
"Thank god."

* * *

Had it been a bad idea to follow Link back to his place? Maybe. But the warmth brushing across the back of his hand, and the heat pressed against his palm as they held hands was reassuring.  
  
"Here we are." Link motioned to the duplex apartment.  
  
Rhett nodded, letting go of Link's hand to let him open the door with his keys. He followed him down the stairs on the outside of the building, and into the now unlocked apartment.  
  
"Don't mind the mess."  
  
Rhett shucked his shoes off, following Link's example. Following him into the living room, he understood what he meant by mess.  
  
There were blankets everywhere, some of them even looked like they were hand made. "Looks cozy."  
  
He caught a flash of silver in the corner of his eye, turning to see Link smiling at him. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded and followed after Link to his bedroom. When the door clicked behind them, Link pulled him down into a soft kiss. The brush of skin warm metal made his blood sing.  
  
"Wanted to do that for a while."  
  
Rhett hummed, before recapturing Link's lips in another kiss. It didn't stop the laughter bubbling out of the other man, but it made it more enjoyable all the same.  
  
They broke apart, breathless as Link laughed and Rhett joined him.  
  
Link tugged him towards the bed, and Rhett scrambled to drop his bag without dropping their linked hands.  
  
The dark haired man flopped onto his bed before wiggling out of his coat and sweater. "Join me?"  
  
Rhett dropped his bag to the floor softly, dropping his own jacket and sweater on top of it.  
  
He crawled over the smaller man and leaned down to press a kiss to warm lips.  
  
Long arms draped around his shoulders, pulling him down. Sliding his tongue along metal and skin, the mouth under his opened for him to explore.  
  
They made out like that for a while, the slick press of lips and tongues the only noise in the quiet apartment.  
  
Eventually Rhett broke away with a yawn.  
  
"Let's have a nap, then we can order some pizza. Okay?"  
  
Rhett nodded, dropping to the bed and pulling Link up into his chest. "Sounds good."

* * *

When he woke, his body felt heavy. But that could have just been the weight of another person in his lap.  
  
"Hey there, sleepy head." Rhett popped his eyes open, gazing up at the beautiful man perched on him.  
  
"Hey, yourself."  
  
A low chuckle escaped Link, before he shifted his weight to press his lips against Rhett's. Grinding their hard cocks together.  
  
The sound he made was swallowed by soft lips. A returning moan followed by another soft grind of their lengths.  
  
"Fuck," he panted against Link's lips.  
  
"Oh, I dunno about that. I've been turned down once already. He was pretty hot you know. Don't want to get my hopes dashed again."  
  
Rhett whined in his throat. "I wanted to. I still do. You're so hot Link." His hands reached for the man hovering over him.  
  
Fingers wrapped around his wrists, pressing them down to the bed. "If you keep these here, I promise I'll make it good for you. Okay?"  
  
Rhett nodded, pressing his wrists back into the bed, over his head. "I will."  
  
A smile curled those perfect lips, metal glinting. "Perfect."  
  
Warm hands pushed his shirt up, and he wanted to move to take it off, but he pressed his wrists back against the covers, biting his lip to try and keep himself in place.  
  
The drag of lips and the catch of metal against skin had him trembling within moments. Link's touch feather light and momentary. Winding him tighter and tighter.  
  
His jeans were undone, and slowly pushed out of the way, warm breath teasing over the crown of his cock, before Link sat up to finish divesting him of his pants.  
  
Warm hands returned to run up the outsides of his legs, pausing to gently tickle at the back of his knees before continuing their upwards path. He jerked slightly, but kept his hands where Link had pressed them, even though every fiber in his body cried out to touch the beauty petting over his skin with reverent hands.  
  
The brush of metal against the skin of his dick had him groaning.  
  
"Please."  
  
Link laughed, smiling up at him through dark lashes. "I don't think I will."  
  
He whined, rewards be damned he wanted to touch Link. Tugging on his arms was like having cold water doused over his skin. He couldn't move them.  
  
"Ah, ah. I told you I would reward you if you stayed just like that, didn't I?"  
  
Rhett swallowed, turning his eyes up towards his wrists. They were covered in what looked like spider silk. "What's going on?"  
  
When he turned his head, Link was gone.  
  
He called out for help until his voice was raw with it.  
  
And no one came.  


* * *

"He's six foot seven, blond hair, green eyes. Caucasian." A pause. "Yes. Yes. No. I haven't seen him since Tuesday afternoon. No. Thank you."  
  
Stevie hung up the phone. "You better be okay Rhett. Or so help me God."  
  
"Hey stranger!" Stevie looked up to see a woman with dark hair and a spider bite piercing waving at her. She waved back with a frown. Something about her seemed off, but Stevie put it out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japan has some cool ass creatures. Like the Jorōgumo or the Tsuchigumo. I kinda mashed the two together. Link is actually a big nasty spider, but can disguise himself as a people. The Jorōgumo can affect peoples dreaming/sleeping states, and the Tsuchigumo can straight up alter their surroundings as well as their physical appearance.
> 
> What happened to Rhett? Well, we'll leave that up to your imagination.
> 
> What do you think? Let me know below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	22. Frankenstein’s Monster + Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"How are you feeling?"_
> 
> _"Like I was put through a blender."_
> 
> _The mystery doctor laughed. "That good huh? Well, I'm hoping that I managed to put you to rights then."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but after finding out I only work 3 days again next week, I kinda got into a funk.
> 
> Sorry guys, but I hope you enjoy this, even if it's not as long as some of the others.

Link opened his eyes with a groan, something didn't feel right. Like his body had gone through a blender, taking his brain with it.  
  
He groaned again.  
  
Footsteps rushed towards him. "Are you with me?"  
  
He tried to open his eyes, but he found that it was a struggle. The way the light seemed to beam into the back of his skull made him grunt and hiss.  
  
"Take it easy," the deep voice above him soothed. "You've been out for a while, so just take it easy." A warm hand pressed against his shoulder, easing him back down.  
  
He could feel the way his eyelids fluttered, settling back down.

* * *

He still felt like he was wrong, but couldn't figure out how to place it. Or how he got here.  
  
Opening his eyes wasn't nearly as painful this time round, so he let his gaze wander over the oddly drab room. It didn't look like a hospital room. Or is this what hospitals looked like? He shook his head slightly, the fog of confusion still wrapped around him tightly.  
  
"You're awake. How are you feeling?" A man appeared from behind a heavy looking door, blond hair smoothed down, lap coat pristine.  
  
"Like I was put through a blender."  
  
The mystery doctor laughed. "That good huh? Well, I'm hoping that I managed to put you to rights then."  
  
Link laughed along as well.

* * *

Those words from the doctor echoed in his mind as his fingers skirted over the heavy black stitches and metal staples. Tears rushed over grey cheeks in the mirror. "Oh, God."  
  
But of course, there was no god to hear his wail of pain.

* * *

"Link, I need you to eat."  
  
He rolled over pressing himself further into his bed.  
  
"You can't keep ignoring me forever."  
  
Link snorted, he was going to fucking try, that's for sure.

* * *

A hand ruffled through his hair. "Link?"  
  
He continued to pretend to sleep, he didn't want to talk to the doctor.  
  
A huff of breath above him, the hand continuing its stroking motion through his hair. "I know you don't like this, or what I did to you. I understand that. But you were just," a pause, followed by a sharp exhale, "so beautiful. It wasn't fair that the world snatched you away. You're so young still. I want to give you the world. But I can't unless you let me help you."  
  
The warmth left his hair, weight on the bed shifting. "I'm trying."

* * *

The look on the doctors face when he sat up and ate breakfast was too bright. It hurt to look at dead on.

* * *

The doctor held his hands as he slowly walked across the room. "You're doing so well Link."  
  
Again that smile that hurt like looking into the midday sun, followed by that weird feeling in his chest.  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

He'd taken to wandering the halls at night, singing to himself softly as he moved around the old building. Some sort of manor house, maybe a mansion. His mind was still a little foggy on the details.  
  
"Wonderful." The doctor turned a corner and smiled at him, making his eyes drop to the carpet under his mismatched toes.  
  
Grunting, he fled to his room.

* * *

The doctor smiled at him, it was warm, a flash of the sun over the horizon.  
  
"What?" He turned away from the hint of the sun.  
  
"You like it when I praise you, don't you?"  
  
Link shook his head. "It hurts to look at the smile, that's all."  
  
A soft laugh. "You're a terrible liar. But that's okay."  
  
He didn't want to look up, looking directly into the sun was a bad thing, that's all.  
  
A hand cupped his cheek, moving his mangled face towards the doctor. "Stunning."  
  
He turned his face back, the smile was too much, as was the weird feeling in his chest.  
  
"That's fine, we have time to figure out how much is too much. But for now, I want you to know how wonderful I think you are."  
  
When he turned his head to protest, warm lips swallowed the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for this short late one.
> 
> I'll see you in the comments or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	23. Fairy + Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I will tear you apart fairy boy."_
> 
> _Rhett laughed, watching the man swing in the rope net he'd fashioned out of vines to catch his enemy._
> 
> Rhett catches Link, Link catches Rhett. A deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna preface this with: This is an AU i have like 6k words from. Now whether or not this scene is canon to that au is up in the air.
> 
> Yes, you may ask for more. I need to dust it off. And I promise I will write more soon-ish.

"Let me down from here."  
  
"No. You look great up there. Or are you going to go back to Santa's workshop?"  
  
"I will tear you apart fairy boy."  
  
Rhett laughed, watching the man swing in the rope net he'd fashioned out of vines to catch his enemy.  
  
"Over my dead body. You're on my turf now."  
  
"Please, this is hardly an inconvenience."  
  
Rhett rolled his eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
The wicked grin Link flashed at him had him rolling his eyes with a sigh. "You're impossible."  
  
The man wiggled in the air. "Isn't that why you like me?"  
  
"No."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked away from the angry elf strung up in the trees.

* * *

A shadow falls across his book. "You're in my light."  
  
"And you left me in the trees."  
  
"Not a huge loss really."  
  
The elf snarled.  
  
"Yes, yes. So scary." He flipped the page over, not bothering to look up from his book.  
  
"You'll pay for this one McLaughlin."  
  
"Whatever you say Neal."

* * *

Hindsight's twenty-twenty and all that. Should have paid attention to the threat probably.  
  
So here he was tied to his lawn chair in the dead of night. The small bit of iron pressed under his thighs making him weak.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
"Rot in hell."  
  
Link's laugh echoed in his yard. "Fat chance fairy boy. I'm gonna see those wings and today is the day."  
  
Rhett pressed up against the ropes tying him down. "Not cool."  
  
"Oh, like leaving me in the woods was cool either?" Link jammed his thumb towards the dark treeline.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not trying to see you cute little ears, am I?"  
  
Link slumped. "What if I promise to leave your wings alone?"  
  
"You want to cut a deal, over my wings? Are you out of your mind?"  
  
The smile flashed to him was nothing other than unhinged.  
  
A small huff through his nose. "Name your deal."

* * *

He watched Link tug on the vines around his wrists, enough give for him to gently touch the vines around his chest.  
  
"Comfortable?"  
  
Link shrugged, thighs shifting under his green restraints. "Better than last time."  
  
Rhett sighed, how did he come to this point?  
  
"Alright, keep your eyes peeled. This is the only time."  
  
Rhett turned his back, taking a deep he let his glamor drop, like water dripping over his body.  
  
A sharp inhale from behind him as the wings fluttered in the light. Rhett smiled as he could see the light shining through his wings casting rainbows on the ground.  
  
"I thought you'd have butterfly or moth-like wings. Can you even fly with them?"  
  
Rhett rolled his eyes, turning to face Link, a frown tugging at his lips. "Of course, you idiot."  
  
A smile curves Link's lips. "Let's see it fairy boy."  
  
Rhett rolls his eyes. "Not going to work. Your taunting is garbage."  
  
Link scowled. "I can't believe I agreed to letting you truss me up like a Christmas turkey."  
  
This time Rhett's lips curled in a smile. "You already told me you liked being tied up. Has that changed? You can't lie, so you must have been telling the truth."  
  
Link frowned, even as Rhett approached him, a hand gently tugging on one of the many vines suspending him.  
  
Rhett laughed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to one of those cute pointed ears. The man under him jerked with a gasp.  
  
"Until next time, elf."  
  
Link called out in outrage as Rhett left him behind again.

* * *

The shadow over his lap was familiar.  
  
"I'm gonna take your wings. Mark my words."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Link clicked his tongue against his teeth, then the shadow disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the taste of this AU? Cause it's my favorite thing I haven't worked on in ages.
> 
> Tell me about it below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	24. Pumpkins + Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Alex, whose pumpkin is on our stairs."_
> 
> There's a weird pumpkin, with weird fake legs attached to it. Link is not sure he's having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again. But to be fair, I had to post another thing today, and I was playing Stardew Valley with my mom.
> 
> Not really excuses. But hey. Take this weird thing my brain came up with.

Link blinked at the pair of legs that seemed to be perched under the Jack-o-lantern. What a weird thing to have as decoration. Why were his neighbors like this? Or was this a prank by his flat mates? This felt like a dumb thing Mike and Alex would do.  
  
Link shook his head. Weird.

* * *

The legs were now parked on his front stoop. God he hated this. This was too weird. Even for Halloween.  
  
But it was fine. He'd go to work, and then to class. Then, by the time he gets home, the weird legs would hopefully be on someone else's front stairs.

* * *

The little light flickered in the wind, the yellow-orange smile haunting as he unlocked his door.  
  
Fucking weird.

* * *

"Alex, whose pumpkin is on our stairs."  
  
Alex blinked up from his game, immediately getting killed by something that looked like a tree wearing a deer skull. "It's not yours?"  
  
Link frowned. "No, why'd you think that?"  
  
Alex looked back towards the tv screen, loading up his last save, which seemed to be mere feet from the monster that just killed him. "It's got a simple looking face. You always carve classic faces."  
  
Link could feel his frown morph into a scowl. He was rooting for the tree beast in the game. "We carve pumpkins together. We haven't bought any yet."  
  
Alex shrugged his shoulders, the creature on screen dying in a burst of roots and birds.

* * *

There was a post-it note on the pumpkin now. Link sighed and unstuck the note.  
  
"Touch my legs, please?"  
  
He grimaced, what the fuck?  
  
"No."

* * *

Why would anyone want to touch weird fake legs. Weird fake legs attached to a fuckin' pumpkin.  
  
This was so fucked up he could not.

* * *

The pumpkin's face was replaced by the word 'Please'.  
  
"Jesus."  
  
This was so fucked up. He looked to the legs, what he originally tried to ignore. They were tucked into smooth dark stockings, capped off with orange heels to match the skin of the pumpkin.  
  
Link eyed the legs more closely. Those weren't the shapely legs of a woman, they were the well toned legs of a man. The bony-ness of the knees the width of the ankle, the size of the feet, all gave it away.  
  
This was even stranger. Link had no issue with men who wanted to wear stockings, but why were there fake man legs with them on, on his stairs?  
  
"No."

* * *

Link opened the door, saw white stockings on the weird legs, and closed the door. He called into work sick. He had to be. This was too weird to be anything but a fever dream.

* * *

Link stared at the white stockings. He made sure that Alex and Mike were at work and school respectively. He didn't need them to show up and psych him out of this.  
  
He crouched down by the pumpkin, lacing his fingers together between his spread thighs. "If I do this, will you stop?"  
  
He was crazy. Talking to a fucking pumpkin.  
  
Because of course, there was no answer.  
  
"I'm going to do as you asked, but I need you to stop this weird ass shit, okay?"  
  
Now he was trying to make a deal with legs and pumpkin.  
  
Breathing a sigh through his nose, Link reached out slowly. When his palm met the warm smooth fabric, he sucked in a breath. Why the fuck was it warm?  
  
Shaking his head, he continued to run his palm over the legs, slowly, tenderly. Like he'd do for a lover.  
  
The muscles under his hand jumped slightly, and he pulled his hand back like he was burned.  
  
"There. I did it. Now stop this. Okay?"

* * *

The leggy pumpkin was in his room when he woke up, and he nearly fainted from how his heart went from zero to a hundred.  
  
The weird thing was now wearing some sort of sheer-fabric stocking. A post-it note with a heart was stuck to the smiling face of the pumpkin.  
  
Whatever was going on, Link was in it for the long haul now.

* * *

Somehow Mike and Alex never noticed the pumpkin in his room. Or how sometimes the legs would move. Link didn't want to point it out, in case he was absolutely out of his mind.  
  
Because that was what it was starting to feel like. He was just going crazy and none of this was happening in real life.  
  
But every night before he went to sleep, the foot would be tapping on the floor until Link smoothed over tense muscles, chasing away whatever was going on with the creature in his room.  
  
He felt the urge to press a kiss to the creature's knee, and did. Lips sliding over the smooth fabric.

* * *

When he woke up and saw the heart on the post-it note. Link groaned and rolled over. What had he done?

* * *

Link desperately tried to ignore the man stalking around his house in the pumpkin cocktail dress. Those legs and stockings are all too familiar.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Link sighed and let the man in. Why'd he do this to himself? Honestly?  
  
The tall man leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his nose, then to his lips.  
  
"You took such good care of me. Now it's time to return the favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that as weird for you guys to read as it was for me to write? Please tell me.
> 
> My elbows are starting to complain, so I'm gonna call it a night. Might have a couple more late entries. But I'm going to have them all done for the 31st. Promise.
> 
> I'll see you below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	25. Mask + Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett didn't like this. Or well, he did, but not completely._
> 
> _A masquerade party they said, it'd be fun they said._
> 
> Masquerade parties are always full of mystery and intrigue, but how about a dash of horror as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who slept 10 hours yesterday? That's right boils and ghouls. It was me. Now I do have almost 400 words for another prompt. But I have to go to sleep. Because I need to talk to my boss instead of being a baby and not. So wish my luck with that. But also that means you guys will have less time to wait for the next one hopefully.
> 
> Yes I know I'm behind, but it's not that bad. Not really. Anyways, please enjoy this installment!

Rhett didn't like this. Or well, he did, but not completely.  
  
A masquerade party they said, it'd be fun they said.  
  
But half his friends were in the laps of strangers making out. And here he was, nursing his beer the temperature of lukewarm piss.  
  
He scratched at where his mask rubbed against his cheeks. For whatever reason he felt compelled to keep the dumb thing on. Some weird green mask with an almost wing flair happening on the one side, flecked with darker green sparkles.  
  
Stevie had shoved it into his hands and told him to let his hair "do its thing" on the opposite side of the mask. Whatever the fuck that meant. He parted his hair to the side a little bit, let the curls and waves go nuts. Not like it did anything for him now.  
  
He watched a skinny guy walk past, his own mask concealing his face. Something about him though, drew Rhett's eyes after him. Unlike most people who were wearing half masks, he had been wearing a full mask.  
  
Rhett found his feet following after the mystery stranger.  
  
He was tall, not tall like Rhett, but hardly anyone was, and bright blue eyes peered up at him. "Can I help you?"  
  
Rhett smiled, rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see your mask. It's cool." It looked like one of those old traditional carnival masks, but it also had animal like features. There was a term for the style of mask he was looking at, but he couldn't place it, because he wasn't versed in this particular brand of nonsense.  
  
Blue eyes narrowed, the skin around his eyes blacked out. "Thanks."  
  
It was weird to not see his mouth moving, but also, he was talking to someone he might know. "Is it taboo to share names here? I just don't want to make a fool of myself by hitting on you if you're not interested."  
  
Rhett kicked himself internally. Anyone who was here would recognize his tall self, even without the mask,  
  
A small laugh sounded from behind the masked stranger. "You're welcome to try."  
  
And then the strange man held out his hand, like he was some Victorian lady waiting to take her man's arm. Rhett blinked and held his arm out, and the other man ticked himself in next to him.  
  
They walked around the party like that, talking about nothing in particular. Eventually they made their way outside, where a bunch of the wilder revelers had begun to make waves. Literally.  
  
They watched idiots splashing around in the pool below them, the soft glow of the underwater lights making everyone seem younger and dumber.  
  
"You think the pool is heated?"  
  
"If it is, it wasn't on when they got in there to begin with." The dark haired man pointed at some girls all huddled in the pool together. Keeping each other warm.  
  
Rhett snorted. "Idiots."  
  
The other man just hummed, his hand sliding from around his arm, to his back.  
  
"Turn this way, and keep your eyes closed until I say. Okay?"  
  
Rhett nodded and closed his eyes turning towards his mystery man.  
  
Soft lips brushed over his, and a firm hand groped his ass. The move startled a gasp out of him, and his eyes fluttered in an attempt to open.  
  
Those soft lips left his, and he could hear the mask being put back into place on the other man. He gently touched his own lips. "Can I open them now?"  
  
A small laugh, "Yeah."  
  
He opened his eyes, and part of him died inside when he couldn't see the smile on the other man's face, but he could see it in his eyes. "I've never kissed a stranger before."  
  
The dark haired man laughed. "Too bad for you, I don't kiss and tell." A wink of one eye.  
  
Rhett himself snorted. "Then what do I have to do to earn your name?"  
  
A hand came up to tap at the chin of his mask, "Jerk off, right here, right now."  
  
Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling with mischief, or maybe just the general charisma the man was oozing, but Rhett found himself agreeing to the ridiculous request.  
  
His hands fumbled for his jeans, and he heard a soft shriek from the pool. He found his head turning towards the sound, but a hand on his cheek kept him from finishing the move. Looking at the mystery man, he shook his head.  
  
Rhett just nodded, and pulled out his already half interested cock. The cool air was almost enough to have him call it off, but the heat from the other man's gaze warmed him from head to toe. His dick gave a half hearted twitch in his own hand as he slowly fondled himself to full hardness.  
  
The first full stroke over his hard length had him sighing softly, the sound somehow washing away the sound of splashing and laughing from the pool.  
  
The mystery man didn't say a word, just watched as Rhett's hand pumped over his length, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the head to spread the precome around and ease the way. At one point he pressed the palm of his hand to the top of his dick while pumping it once, to feel overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure he was wringing from himself.  
  
Heat curled tighter in gut, he could feel the way his dick was twitching in his palm, he was so close. His teeth scraped over his lip, stifling the soft grunts and moans that wanted to escape his throat into the night.  
  
A few more strokes of his hand over his shaft, his hand twisting near the tip slightly on the upward pull, and he was spilling on the deck between them.  
  
Air escaped his lungs in soft pants, then he heard the approach of others on the stairs of the deck. Without thinking, Rhett tucked himself away and leaned over the railing.  
  
"Calling it a night guys?" The mystery man held a smile in his voice as several people, sans masks, reached them.  
  
"Too cold to really play in the pool. Hope you guys enjoyed the show!" One girl he recognized from his math class called to them as she entered the house.  
  
"Oh, I did." The mystery man's eyes were on Rhett and he could feel himself blushing to the tips of his ears.  
  
Once everyone had slipped inside, Rhett zipped himself up, it was already too late for his underwear as is. He scraped his hand on the edge of the railing around the porch, a hold over until he could wash his hands inside.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Link."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rhett."

* * *

"So you meet anyone at the party?"  
  
"Yeah, a guy named Link."  
  
Stevie blinked at him a couple of times. "What?"  
  
Rhett blinked back, like if he repeated the same motions maybe she'd understand him this time. "Link, some dude wearing a full face mask."  
  
Stevie shook her head. "No one was there named Link, and no one was wearing a full mask."  
  
Rhett frowned. "Yeah, Hailey saw us."  
  
"Hailey had to go to the hospital because she and a bunch of idiots went skinny dipping in an unheated pool on the cusp of winter."  
  
Rhett's face began to fall. "Then who the hell was I with?"  
  
Stevie shrugged, her own face confused as well. "I don't know."

* * *

Link, as it turns out, is part of an urban legend. A man with no face. He likes to go to parties where everyone wears masks, or he finds some unsuspecting person, and steals their face.  
  
Rhett touched his lips again. Whose face had he kissed? His eyes shifted to the pile of newspaper clippings. Shaking his head, he pushed them away. He didn't want to think about such a morbid thought. In fact, he was done with this.  
  
No more masquerade parties for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good face stealer? I sure don't mind them. Clearly.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for sticking with me on this wild ride. And as usual, I'll see you below, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	26. Banshee + Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Linkita you're such a peach. But ghosts aren't real."_
> 
> _She waved off the fingers pinching at her cheek. "Stevie, this is for real. I saw a woman under the light, she hadn't been there before that._
> 
> Link is walking home when she hears a scream in the night. Is it just the season playing tricks on her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to one of two obligitory genderbend chapters. And I do mean everyone had their genders thrown in that blender.
> 
> Please. Enjoy this spooky installment.

Link brushed a wisp of hair out of her eyes. For whatever dang reason, even with her glasses on, hair would still manage to get in her eyes. The price of long hair she guesses.  
  
Pulling her jacket and scarf tighter around herself, she continued her quiet shuffle home. Fall was reaching its peak, and she could feel winter nipping on her heels as leaves whipped past. A shiver wracked her frame and she let out a puff of white air.  
  
"It's dang cold out."  
  
She looked at the house she was passing by, the lights muffled behind curtains, but it still seemed cozier inside there then out where she was.  
  
There was a park she passed by every night, if you wanted to call it that. It was more a small playground and a half a soccer field really. But it gave her the heebie-jeebies when she walked by some days. Maybe it was the fact that the small footpath that cut through the area was only lit by one lamp. She wasn't sure.  
  
But today was one of those nights. Goosebumps chased themselves up and down her arms and spine. Throwing a cautious glance around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her. It was only the time of year. More horror movies on tv, spooky shows, decorations. Halloween was just around the corner after all.  
  
The silence was broken by a piercing scream. Link jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of it. Whipping around she looked behind her but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
That was until the streetlight she could see in the park flickered, a woman appearing underneath it.  
  
Whoever the woman in white was, Link wasn't sticking around to find out. She booked it out of there.

* * *

"Linkita you're such a peach. But ghosts aren't real."  
  
She waved off the fingers pinching at her cheek. "Stevie, this is for real. I saw a woman under the light, she hadn't been there before that."  
  
The man rolled his hazel eyes. "You've been watching too many scary movies on your own. It was nothing."

* * *

Linkita's hands helped pull Chase's hair away from her face, fingers working beautiful brown hair into a neat plait. "Stevie's not wrong."  
  
"Not you too Chase." She sighed, even while her hands worked automatically.  
  
"He told me he was worried about you. You haven't been pushing yourself too hard, have you?"  
  
Link rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'm sorry I told her anything if this is how you're going to treat me."  
  
Chase shrugged her shoulders, a small huff of breath following the motion. "That's not what I mean. I just mean that it's weird. Sounds like a Banshee. But like they aren't real right?"  
  
Link nodded her head along, Chase wasn't wrong. They weren't real, were they?  
  
Running a palm over her work, she smiled. Of course it wasn't real. And the best way to prove it would be to talk to the woman.

* * *

Link tugged her scarf tighter around her neck, peering into the park. Dread pooled in her gut, and everything in her body was telling her to run. But she wasn't going to. She had to prove to herself, and her friends what she'd seen that night,  
  
One foot in front of the other, and she found herself under the pale lamp light. Glancing around she twisted her hands together. Fuck she was so scared. She should have asked Stevie to come with her. He may have been shorter than her, but she didn't want to be alone.  
  
The lights around the park flickered, then went dead. A scream echoed into the night. Link jumped back and found herself bumping into someone. She let out her own panicked scream.  
  
The lights came on as she sprawled across the cold concrete, tears beading in her eyes. Oh, this was such a stupid idea.  
  
"Are you okay?" a soft voice spoke into the night.  
  
Link turned, the tears chasing themselves down her cheeks.  
  
The blond woman from the other night was leaning over her, a concerned frown pulling at her lips and clouding dark eyes.  
  
"Y-Yeah, just scared. I spook easy." A nervous laugh bubbled out of her throat.  
  
A hand was held out to her, and she was pulled up by the shockingly pale woman. The streetlight leaching the color from her pretty face. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not you. I saw you the other night, and ran. I wanted to apologize. That was rude of me."  
  
A soft smile, but something seemed off about it. "It's fine. Probably scared ya."  
  
Link nodded. Slowly scraping teeth over her lip she eyes the woman's hair. "I'm Linkita. But my friend's call me Link. It's nice to meet you."  
  
The look in the other woman's eyes was unreadable, the smile made shivers chase themselves across her skin. "Lorhetta, but you can call me Rhett."  
  
Link offered a small smile. "I-ah, I like your hair."  
  
A hand came up to tug at a long lock. "Thank you."  
  
A more eager nod escaped her this time. "I'm actually a hair stylist. If you want I could just do something up for you. In fact, I insist."  
  
Rhett seemed to go somewhere far away while also standing perfectly still. "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" A soft nod. "Alright." Link motioned to the park bench. "I know it's cold, but I'll try to be a moment."  
  
The tall woman sat on the bench. Link took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing all white, and because of the light it was hard to tell the details of the outfit. She approached the blonde, gently running her fingers through silky hair.  
  
Her fingers worked through hair, braiding it to the side. "Your hair's very soft. What do you use in it?"  
  
Rhett shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing."  
  
Link smiled, probably didn't want to say anything that might offend her sensibilities as a hair professional. Happens all the time.  
  
Once the braid was done, Link rolled it into a neat side bun, pulling out her emergency bobby-pins to keep the whole thing in place.  
  
"There. Mind if I take a picture with you?"  
  
Rhett shook her head, even leaning in with a soft smile when Link took the picture.

* * *

For a week, Link found herself doing Rhett's hair. Braiding and twisting and pinning. Her fingers were so cold she sometimes thought they were going to fall off. Yet she kept going back.  
  
Rhett's hair was so soft and pretty, and so was Rhett.  
  
Link's cheek's heated.

* * *

Stevie frowned as he swiped through her gallery. "There's nothing here."  
  
Link shook her head. "No that can't be right. I took pictures. I know I did."  
  
"Well there's pictures of you, but you're by yourself."  
  
She snatched her phone back, swiping through the images herself. "What the crap?"  
  
Her blood turned cold in her veins, panic and terror welling up in her throat.  
  
Chase stuck her head around the corner. "I found a news article about a 'Lorhetta'," she spoke softly as she approached the pair. As if her news was bad.  
  
Link blinked at the title as if she was imagining things. 'Woman Murdered on Birthday', what the crap?  
  
"Says she was on her way to her birthday party when she was caught up in a gang fight. She died in that park."  
  
Link felt tears falling down her face. There was no way that was her Rhett, her sweet quiet Rhett. She looked at the photo of the woman and her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Green eyes stared up at her from Chase's phone, but that beautiful blond hair and soft smile were recognizable to her all the same.  
  
Stevie wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

* * *

Link sat on the bench. She wasn't sure if Lorhetta would show up or not, and she wasn't sure which she wanted either.  
  
The lights flickered, but there was no scream. One last flicker and the lights died, the only light slowly reaching out from the street into the park.  
  
Link shivered, this was a no. She stood up and made her way back out of the park. As soon as her foot stepped onto the regular sidewalk, she heard the scream. It got louder and louder, before it seemed like it was rushing around her in a swirl of wind, then ripping past her into the night and fading.  
  
Her heart was jammed fully in her throat, tears in her eyes. "What the crap?" she whispered to herself. She bolted home, she'd walk the long way if she had to. This was too weird, and not okay.  
  
When her cold fingers reached into her pocket to pull out her keys, her fingers brushed along something else in her pocket.  
  
Pulling the object out of her pocket, her eyes fell on a bracelet made out of beautiful blond hair, plaited and smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Chase is a unisex name? Cause I didn't until I googled it lmao.
> 
> Well I hoped you like this. Def cranking up the spook lately. And I am unrepentant.
> 
> Normally I would stay up and write more. But I woke up early yesterday, and am going to try and do the same tomorrow. I have some shopping to do. Adulting and all that.
> 
> So I'm hoping I can catch up while I'm doing laundry tomorrow after shopping and then later in the night as well. If not, you're gonna get a lot of content on the 30th.
> 
> Also incase you missed my post on tumblr, I want you to start thinking of your favorite spooks. Let me know what they are on chapter 30 for a chance to see them again in chapter 31.
> 
> See you in the comments or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	27. Demon + Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Link glanced down the dark alley, his skin crawling in anticipation for going down it. Anything could happen in the low light. A mugging, or a rendezvous with a handsome stranger._
> 
> _Not like that was going to happen to him. He could see to the other side of the alley, but the thoughts of something happening always made his heart hammer._
> 
> Link meets a handsome stranger, what kind of heart pounding experience will he get to live through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do anything today. So I didn't shop, and this took all day to write. Why? Ask my depression. I heard there's an ear peircing that can help with that. I might go get it done. Along with the one for insomnia. Cause why the hell not, right?
> 
> Anyways, there's four prompts left. You guys ready?

Link glanced down the dark alley, his skin crawling in anticipation for going down it. Anything could happen in the low light. A mugging, or a rendezvous with a handsome stranger.  
  
Not like that was going to happen to him. He could see to the other side of the alley, but the thoughts of something happening always made his heart hammer.  
  
The dark of the alley stole his sight, and he tried to blink to adjust his eyes to the dim light.  
  
Nothing greeted him other than cold concrete and brick. A soft sigh escaped his nose and he carried on.

* * *

"Hey." Link blinked and looked up from his phone, searching for the odd voice that had called out.  
  
"Yeah, you with the dark hair."  
  
Link spotted a man by the alley he normally cut through to go home, and he pointed to himself. The man waved for him to approach. Link did, but stayed out of lunging distance. Or so he hoped.  
  
"Hi?"  
  
A smile curled the handsome man's face. Boy was he ever attractive. Blond hair styled away from his face, a neatly trimmed beard. Everything about him oozed male confidence.  
  
"Yeah, you cut through here every night right?" He jerked a thumb at the alleyway.  
  
Link nodded his head slowly. No one should really know about that, unless this dude worked security for one of the buildings and he was breaking some sort of property line.  
  
"Excellent. C'mere."  
  
The handsome man turned and walked into the dark alley. It seemed darker than normal, like it was longer somehow and not the span of one building. His feet carried him after the handsome stranger after he heard a sharp whistle.  
  
Link again tried to blink his eyes to adjust to the low light as he followed the handsome man. Just before his eyes managed to adjust fully, he was being pressed up against the cool wall behind him.  
  
Heart pounding against his chest, he let out a small whimper as the stranger nosed along his neck, placing a kiss against his pulse point. "My, you are delicious aren't you?"  
  
Link blinked several times, his eyes never really adjusting, or at least, that's what he was telling himself when he saw a flash of green from where the man's eyes were. "Wh-what?"  
  
"You walk through here, and I can hear you thinking so loudly. So clearly. And the taste of the adrenaline on your skin is divine."  
  
Link sucked in a sharp breath before wiggling out of the man's grasp and running down the alley. Bursting out into the streetlight on the opposite side, he looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.  
  
The taller man was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

* * *

The next night he saw the handsome man standing next to the alley smoking a black cigarette. A flash of white teeth had Link scurrying around the long way to get home.

* * *

Link saw that the alleyway was clear, but that didn't mean his weird stalker wasn't still around.  
  
A long exhale from behind him, making him turn slowly to see who was standing behind him.  
  
A small smile curled the handsome man's features, the faint scent of clove clinging to his leather jacket.  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
A single brow rose up, the smile turning down around the edges slightly. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Link bit his lip, shaking his head no. When he imagined an illicit hookup with a stranger in an alley, he thought of being slightly drunk, high on dancing in a club or something. Not stalked.  
  
"I can't be stalking you if you crossed my path one too many times."  
  
Link blinked. He hadn't said that out loud, had he?  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"What the crap?"  
  
The stranger held out his hand. "I promise, It'll be even better than you imagined."  
  
Link frowned, having sex with a stranger wasn't a good thing. Not like this, was it?  
  
"Hey, blue eyes, look this way." Link blinked up at the blond again. Warm lips pressed against his, the faint smell of clove wrapping around him. The stranger's tongue flicked against his lips, asking for permission. Link let his tongue slip forwards to try and chase that smell of clove.  
  
Their tongues moved against each other with soft slick sounds. Link could feel the way his face heated at the sounds, one of his hands fisting against the man's jacket.  
  
They parted, Link gasping for breath, fingers fighting to keep the man close.  
  
"C'mon. Live a little."  
  
Link huffed, grabbing the man roughly where his fingers were gently grasping leather. "Fine."  
  
He dragged the taller man across the street and into the dark alley. Once ensconced in the dim light Link pulled the other man back into a rough kiss.  
  
Tongues tangling together, the other man caged him against the nearest wall. Warm hands pushing their way under his own jacket and shirt, skirting along his sides and petting over his ribs before sliding back down to his hips. The push and pull to get their hips lined up, to be able to grind their aching lengths together, made Link whimper into the kiss.  
  
One hand brushes over the back of his thigh before pulling it up to hook around the man's leg and hip. The way it brought them together had electricity skating over his skin.  
  
When they broke apart for breath, the blond continued to press kisses and gentle bites over Link's neck. "Fuck," he groaned as the man's teeth caught on a sensitve part of his neck.  
  
"Not today, but maybe next time." The words were pressed into his skin with burning intensity.  
  
A weak and needy moan escaped Link. Fuck this man would be his undoing. "Name, what's your name?" One of his hands curled into that perfect blond hair, while the other groped along his shoulder looking for a good spot to hold onto.  
  
"Why?" A soft bite to punctuate his question.  
  
Link gasped, "So I know whose name to scream."  
  
A dark chuckle was pressed against his collarbone, followed by the sinful press of teeth. "Rhett."  
  
At that, the man slipped down his body, leaving his one leg hooked over his shoulder. Lifting his shirt to press kisses along his lower stomach before quick hands opened his jeans, pulling out his leaking cock.  
  
Link brought up his one hand to bite at his wrist, trying to stifle his moan as Rhett licked a stripe over his hard member. He could feel the soft laugh traveling along his cock, then it was swallowed down by the man pinning him to the wall. Link cried out, the sudden wet heat scrambling his brain, fingers curling in blond hair.  
  
The man swallowed around his cockhead, and Link whimpered, it may be night but they could still get caught like this. The man began to bob his head, and the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of his mouth was driving Link crazy. His hips rocked very gently forward to meet Rhett's mouth, and he could feel the hum of approval curling in his gut.  
  
Rhett pushed down, further and further, until the muscles in his throat were fluttering and tightening around his dick. Link cried out brokenly before spilling down the man's throat.  
  
When Rhett stood and helped him tuck himself back into his pants, brush a hand through his hair, Link couldn't stop the way his heart hammered in his chest.  
  
"See you tomorrow, blue eyes."

* * *

Link had his back up against the wall, both legs over the man's shoulder, while his tongue lapped at the sensitive skin of his rim. He had both hands threaded into blond hair as that wicked tongue worked him open. His cries echoing between the two buildings when a single finger pressed in next.  
  
Rhett swallowed him to the hilt, pressing a second finger in and rubbing at his prostate so hard he saw stars.

* * *

"Fuck."  
  
Link keened as Rhett slowly sank his cock into his ass, it felt like he was going to split into two, the pleasure bursting from his skin to escape into the atmosphere.  
  
Strong fingers pressed into his hips, Rhett thrusting shallowly to test the waters, punching a soft moan from Link's lips.  
  
"There we are."  
  
Link had to brace himself against the wall with his arms, widening his legs as the man behind him thrust into him at a brutal pace, wringing obscene noises from his throat.  
  
He wailed when one of those nimble hands wrapped around his dick and tugged until he was painting the wall holding him up. Rhett continued to thrust and stroke him through his orgasm before his own seemed to shake through his body. The warmth blooming inside him, and the stuttered moan giving him away.

* * *

Link leaned up to press a kiss to those clove scented lips.  
  
"Well aren't you a minx?" Rhett laughed before he pulled Link in by his waist. "Care to go somewhere special? I promise, you'll enjoy it."  
  
Link hummed in thought. If Rhett was going to kill him, he would have done it by now, right?  
  
"Exactly, Link."  
  
Link blinked. He still wasn't sure how Rhett did that, but he brushed it off. "Sure. Let's go."  
  
Rhett smiled, and Link smiled back.  
  
They walked down the alley, before Link was tugged into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Link? Where'd he go? And what exactly was Rhett?
> 
> That's for me to know, and you to guess lmao
> 
> As usual, I'll see you in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	28. Ghoul + Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett blinked, looking at the creature in his bed. He blinked once, twice, three times. That dark hair and purple hoodie looked awfully familiar._
> 
> Weird shit is happening outside, and Rhett doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ghouls are just one of those things. Grey human like creatures that eat flesh. Could I have used Wendigo!Link? Maybe. But where's the fun in that? Also Wendigos are more demons than anything else. So best to just do my own thing. Like below!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rhett sighed, he wasn't sure what exactly was happening outside. But his door was locked, and no one had broken his windows.  
  
Yeah he was jammed in his closet, his knees pressed uncomfortably into the wall, but he didn't want to find out why people were screaming outside. Car alarms and sirens drowning out the sound of breaking glass and other mayhem. He clutched his baseball bat to his chest and hoped that whatever it was, would skip over his house.

* * *

One of the windows shattered, making him jolt out of his light doze.  
  
Fuck, that wasn't good.  
  
Straining his ears, pressing one to the wall to try and hear what was going on. He could hear someone, or something, shuffling around.  
  
Other than that, it seemed like the screaming and general mayhem outside stopped. Probably sometime while he was dozing lightly in the closet.  
  
Now he was fucked though.  
  
He heard the thing shuffle into his room, before hearing the bed creak under the weight of something. Then there was silence. Or at least, he figures it was silence, since he couldn't hear over his own heart racing against the blood in his ears.  
  
Rhett stayed completely still. Barely breathing, his chest screaming for more air, but he didn't want to risk it. Sweaty palms shifted over the handle of the bat.  
  
He waited for what felt like eternity, before he stood so slowly. Hand gently turning the knob, trying to prevent the latch from clicking. God, he only had one shot at this.  
  
Taking one deep breath, he burst from the closet and clocked the creature right in it's pale forehead.

* * *

He had tied the weird grey man to his bed frame. No service on his cell, and the landline was dead. What the fuck was he going to do now? Who knew what the fuck was happening.  
  
Rhett blinked, looking at the creature in his bed. He blinked once, twice, three times. That dark hair and purple hoodie looked awfully familiar.  
  
"Link?"  
  
A soft groan from the bed as the creature stirred. Blue eyes snapped open with a snarl. Jagged teeth bared in a manner meant to intimidate.  
  
"Link, what happened?"  
  
The creature did nothing but pull at his restraints, snarling and snapping his jaws.

* * *

Rhett could feel the way exhaustion was pulling at his face. He wiped a palm over his face, stifling a yawn while he watched the creature twist and turn.  
  
What the fuck happened to turn his best friend, and love of his life, into this?  
  
Eventually the moon shined through the window, and Link hissed and tried to pull away from the light.  
  
"You don't like the light?" He kneeled up, to watch the man strapped to his bed.  
  
Eventually the creature's mouth softened, turned from a snarl to a groan.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Rhett?" Tired blue eyes slowly shifted towards him.  
  
"What happened to you buddy?"  
  
Link shook his head. "I don't know? I was out, partying. Some guys in robes showed up. Chanted in some sort of language I can't think of. Don't remember anything after that."  
  
Rhett bit his lip, what the actual fuck?  
  
"Why am I tied to your bed?"  
  
Rhett blushed, that wasn't something so simple as to just, explain away. "Well, you were," a pause, pushing a hand through his hair, "not yourself."  
  
Link's eyes swam with tears that slowly leaked onto the pillow below him.  
  
"That wasn't a nightmare, was it?"  
  
Rhett shook his head, gently pressing a hand to his friend's knee while he sobbed. The light of the moon shifted across the room, and when it finally moved off Link, he lost himself to the creature again.  


* * *

Rhett, fed Link, and helped him relieve himself when he was coherent. But they agreed, he couldn't leave the moonlight, if he wanted to keep a grasp on himself.  
  
The sound of boots crunching through glass made his heart hammer. Did another one of the creatures find their way in here?  
  
"Keep your eyes open boys!" he heard a man call.  
  
Worse, raiders.  
  
He didn't want to leave Link by himself, so he picked up the bat, and waited by the door.  
  
The footsteps closed in on the door, before the wood swung open softly. "Oh, hello."  
  
A woman?  
  
Link blinked at her, not saying a word. "Where is your keeper?"  
  
Again, his friend just blinked at the woman, like he wasn't exactly sure what she was saying to him.  
  
"I'm looking after him." Rhett glanced around the frame, and was shocked to see the woman holding a book and a candle.  
  
She brightened upon seeing him. "Demetrius! We have a pair!"  
  
Rhett panicked, wouldn't her voice attract more of the creatures that had run rampant? A man showed up, also holding a candle and a book. He blinked at Link, then at Rhett. "Excellent. And he's already bound."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rhett tried to reach out to the pair as they brushed past him into the room. They took vigil on either side of his bed, where Link was still bound, blinking at them.  
  
"Ramona."  
  
The woman nodded at Rhett, who was still confused about everything that was going on. "We need you to remove his shirt."  
  
Rhett shook his head. "Not until you tell me what is going on."  
  
The man leveled him with a flat look. "We're helping your companion. If you could be so kind as to help us."  
  
The woman smiled at him. "We're going to teach you how to help seal away the ghoul. So that he may continue to live peacefully."  
  
Rhett nodded. "Thank you?" he still wasn't sure what was going on, but when he moved over to Link, he began to snarl and squirm.  
  
He gentled a hand along his side, trying to sooth his best friend. "I got you. Don't worry, bo." At the sound of the familiar nickname, Link settled enough for Rhett to ruck up his shirt up behind his head, without getting his hands or arms bitten.  
  
The woman chanted something, Rhett wasn't sure what she was saying, while the man tilted the candle softly, dripping the wax into a circle on Link's stomach, just above his navel. She continued to chant as the man continued to drip wax onto Link's skin. Link was hissing and trying to fight against the bonds, as if the wax was doing more damage than it was helping.  
  
When they finished their weird chant, and pouring wax onto Link's skin, he slumped against the pillows.  
  
The woman, Ramona, pressed a candle to his hand along with a piece of paper. "Every night of the full moon. Until the candle burns out."  


* * *

He managed to get Link to his own home, the streets in his neighborhood were empty, armed military looking folks patrolling. They had asked for their idea, and examined them both under a flashlight before letting them pass the checkpoint out of Rhett's own neighborhood.  
  
Link curled up in his own bed, and Rhett eyed the wax he could see on his stomach. Two crescent moons, pressed against a full moon.

* * *

"Rhett?"  
  
Rhett opened his eyes, and looked up at his friend, his friend with healthy colored skin, and tears in his eyes.  
  
Link fell from the bed into his arms with a wet laugh.

* * *

Half the candle was gone, and the ghoul was fighting even harder against his restraints. But when he finished the chant, and the symbol on his stomach, Link always went limp.  
  
He was squirming too much now, he was going to ruin the symbol before he could even finish the easiest part. Rhett threw a leg over his friend's legs and sat on his squirming limbs.  
  
One good buck had him sitting in Link's lap but one more drop and he went still beneath him.  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open with a soft moan, and Rhett fled as fast as he could away from his friend.

* * *

Rhett found himself in Link's lap a lot, pinning squirming hips down as he chanted. He had a quarter of the candle left to go. Had it really been almost a year since this started?

* * *

Link stilled beneath him, and Rhett let out a sigh of relief. Then Link shifted his hips, pressing them up against Rhett's ass with a soft moan.  
  
The blond quickly vaulted from his friend's lap, only to be met with a soft whimper.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"I won't."

* * *

He almost couldn't hold the candle anymore.

* * *

"When I am better, I'm going to need you to keep pouring wax on me."  
  
Rhett blinked, he had to have heard that wrong. Right? "What?"  
  
Link smiled up at him. "It feels good. I can tell. Even while all that other supernatural mumbo-jumbo is happening."  
  
Rhett blinked and nodded softly. "Thanks Rhett. I love you."  
  
His heart lodged up in his throat. "Love you too."  
  
Link pulled him down into a soft kiss. "Thank you for taking care of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just posted another chapter, But this one just jumped from my fingies. Plus I am behind anyways. So, y'know.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this, and you can tell me your thoughts below! Or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	29. Succubus + Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A woman with beautiful dark hair walked by, the sound of her heels echoing in Rhett's ears as she passed in her fitted grey suit. Rhett's heart flew up into her throat, fuck the woman looked real good in a suit. Holy shit._
> 
> Lorhetta sees a beautiful stranger, one who haunts her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I need to go to bed.
> 
> Oh well. This is for my lovely [friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox) [Em](https://soho-x.tumblr.com/), who you all should thank. She's the number one reason this is here this year. I was on the fence about it, and then I went for it cause we were talking about it. Also. She _really_ liked this prompt. So this specifically is for her. And I hope she likes it.

Rhett picked at her jeans, eyes flicking around the hall as she waited for her next class to start. Not many people were in the hallway, even though there was a convenient bench for her to sit on while she waited.  
  
This building was so weird, men and women walking around in their emergency responder gear, folks of all sorts wearing suits, and then there was her class, just regularly dressed people, here for a math class.  
  
So weird.  
  
A pair of men walked by adjusting their suit sleeves, and Rhett's eyes followed the movement.  
  
"Stop staring."  
  
She blinked up at Stevie, who was flicking through her notes. "Scared I'm gonna edge onto your turf?"  
  
Stevie rolled her eyes. "No. Besides, I'm more interested in the fire fighters we passed by getting up here."  
  
She laughed, they had both been pointing out men and women from the group that the other thought they would like. "You're not wrong."  
  
"I know. Plus, you need to get ready for the test."  
  
Rhett blinked, cursing herself for forgetting about the test.

* * *

So all sorts of people were in the hall this week. All of them in suits, or in business appropriate dresses. Rhett's eyes scanned through the crowd. Looking couldn't hurt.  
  
A woman with beautiful dark hair walked by, the sound of her heels echoing in Rhett's ears as she passed in her fitted grey suit. Rhett's heart flew up into her throat, fuck the woman looked real good in a suit. Holy shit.  
  
"Lorhetta." Stevie snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Coming!"

* * *

Rhett was seeing the dark haired beauty in her sleep, always in the suit, and almost always ending with the woman's tongue in her mouth.  
  
"You look tired."  
  
Rhett startled, looking up into deep blue eyes. The woman in the suit! "Uh, ah, yeah. You know how studying is."  
  
The woman folded herself onto the bench beside Rhett, before turning to her with a smile. "Linkita."  
  
"Lorhetta."  
  
"What an interesting name."  
  
She nodded, tugging at a few strands of blond hair that fell over her shoulder. "My friends call me Rhett."  
  
"May I?"  
  
Rhett was quick to nod, maybe it was because of the dreams, but she felt like she knew Linkita.  
  
"In that case, call me Link. My friends call me that as well."  
  
Rhett smiled and nodded.  
  
They continued to speak about nothing at all, until the woman glanced at a beautiful watch hidden by her suit sleeve. "Well, you've been a peach Rhett, but I need to go. I'll see you later."  
  
Moments later when Stevie showed up for class, he rolled his eyes at the lovestruck look on her face.  


* * *

_ "Rhett." A hand cupped her breast, thumb gently rubbing over her nipple.  
  
_ _ Her fingers tried to grasp at the woman fondling her. "Link!"  
  
_ _ A soft hum, and lips ghosted over her throat, trailing wet kisses that cooled against passion warmed skin. "You're delicious like this."  
  
_ _ The thumb gently worked her sensitive nipple shifted, and now was gently being pinched and rubbed by thumb and fingers, dragging a moan from her throat. She shifted her legs together. trying to relieve some of the desire building up and making her ache with want.  
  
_ _ Warm lips sealed over hers again, stealing her breath and electrifying her nerves.  
  
_ _ "Gonna eat you up." _

* * *

"You look like shit dude."  
  
"Thanks Stevie."  
  
"No like, you should see a doctor, look like shit."  
  
Rhett frowned. "Just having some wild dreams. You know how hormones can be, right?"  
  
Stevie also frowned, but didn't push the doctor issue again.

* * *

_ Rhett moaned as fingers slowly pressed inside her aching channel. Link's tongue flicking over a pert nipple. "That's right."  
  
_ _ "Link!" Rhett tried to pull the woman up by the collar of her suit jacket, but it was useless. The smaller woman was unmovable. "Please!"  
  
_ _ A small smile curled her lips, she could feel it against the skin of her heaving chest. "Of course." She leaned up pressing their lips together, before slipping her tongue into the eager mouth below her.  
  
_ _ Her fingers gently thrust and rubbed along Rhett's walls, searching for the spot that would make her see stars. Once her fingers skittered across it, she swallowed down Rhett's moan, before using her thumb to rub at her clit while still thrusting lazily.  
  
_ _ Heat was pouring off of her skin, her arms and legs shifting as the feelings coiled tighter and tighter in her core.  
  
_ _ Her orgasm rushed through her body, and Link slowly stroked her through it, until she was a gasping shivering mess. The fingers that were pressed inside her, slipped out with a soft wet sound, and Rhett watched as Link flicked her tongue against her come covered fingers.  
  
_ _ "You taste so good." _

* * *

Rhett was napping on the bench, and ended up startling at the warm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You okay, Lorhetta?"  
  
Her smile felt a little weak around the edges, but she did her best. "I'm great Linkita."

* * *

_ The tongue pressed against her entrance, gently thrusting in to taste. Rhett tangled one hand in Link's hair while her tongue worked inside her body.  
  
_ _ She moaned weakly, whatever was affecting her health out there, was beginning to affect down here too.  
  
_ _ One of Link's hands shifted from stroking over her thighs to her chest, Thumbing over gentle swell starting at her ribs before petting and pinching at her nipple.  
  
_ _ Rhett cried out her orgasm straight into the mouth working her entrance.  
  
_ _ Unlike last time, Link didn't stop. She shifted her mouth, to flick her tongue over Rhett's oversensitive clit, and she cried out with the sensations.  
  
_ _ "Fuck! Link!"  
  
_ _ A soft hum vibrated through her, and she was quickly pushed over the edge into a second orgasm. The dark haired woman worked her tongue over the area to lap up every last drop of her release.  
  
_ _ "Thanks for the meal." _

* * *

Rhett was bedridden for weeks. So tired and lacking energy that she couldn't move. She ended up missing loads of classes, but the doctors weren't sure what was causing the extreme fatigue that wracked her body.  
  
Staring at her phone, she listened to the voicemail Stevie left her. " _You mentioned a dark hair woman wearing a suit in your dreams right? Well, several other people have also seen her in their dreams. Dude, you got bamboozled by a succubus!_ " his tinny voice claimed.  
  
Rhett smiled softly, if Linkita was a succubus, hopefully she'd come back once Rhett was feeling better. Those were some of the best damn orgasms of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partially based on a building at my college I went to. No joke, I'd be waiting for math class and I would be watching fire fighters, and paramedics in the halls, sometimes we got actual police officers in the hall who were attending for a lecture. Also like... a whack load of business students and law students? The building was straight up known as the Police Foundations building. But the folks in suits always drew my eyes. And I got called out in my shameless ogling lmao
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I am off to have a nap and hopefully be an adult tomorrow. Fingers crossed.
> 
> See you in the comments, or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


	30. Skeleton + Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“A spell that’s supposed to make your bones better? It seems real weird man.”_
> 
> _“You just shattered your pelvis buddy. If anything, it’d be perfect for you.”_
> 
> Rhett convinces Link to try out a spell to make his bones better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.
> 
> Take it.
> 
> I don't want it anymore.

Link blinked at Rhett, like he wasn’t too sure about this. “Are you sure this is right? Bones seem a little… I don’t know. Morbid? Wrong?”  
  
He stared at his best friend with a flat look. “Come on Link. It says it right here! Why would a witch lie about this?”  
  
He leaned over to look at the words written down in the book once more. “A spell that’s supposed to make your bones better? It seems real weird man.”  
  
“You just shattered your pelvis buddy. If anything, it’d be perfect for you.”  
  
The look on Link's face wass somewhere between constipated, and confused.  
  
"I don't think this is right. And I don't want to be the guinea pig."  
  
"Look right here, there's a reversal for it and everything."  
  
Link squinted at the fine print on the page. "I hate this."  
  
"It'll be fine!"

* * *

Rhett was currently staring at a skeleton. A skeleton where Link had just been standing.  
  
"What?"  
  
The jaw of the creature rattled and clicked, but there were no words.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
Rhett gently reached out his hands, this had to be an elaborate illusion or something, right? Fingers skated over ivory bones, oddly warm despite nothing covering them up.  
  
He shivered. "Fuck."  
  
Maybe he summoned a skeleton and this wasn't Link? A quick glance to where Link had broken his pelvis while skiing proved him wrong.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
He had to reverse whatever the fuck he did to Link, stat. Skimming the page, his eyes dropped down to how to reverse the spell. Well, this was more like a curse it seemed.  
  
"Okay buddy, says here I just gotta... What?" Rhett blinked at the page. It said that he had to either smear pre-ejaculate or menstrual blood upon the forehead and say the spell backwards.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
He had neither, because what the fuck? Also how were those on the same plane of existence in this book?  
  
Again, the rattling of Link's literal bones were freaking him out.  
  
God magic was too fucked up. He should have listened to Link.  
  
Alright, all he had to do was get real horny, right? Easy.  
  
He blinked over at the skeleton.  
  
Okay, maybe not that easy.  
  
He turned away from Link, it should be easier if he doesn't see him right? Right.  
  
Unbuttoning his jeans, he reached his hand down to palm himself gently. His mind furiously trying to conjure up images to help him.  
  
Link on his knees, looking up at him so sweetly with large blue eyes. Link sinking down slowly on his length while moaning so sinfully. Link petting over his chest and ribs and muttering praises against his neck while his hips work to rock into him so perfectly.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He quickly pulled his hard dick out, stroking over the length slowly. He didn't want to rush. He shouldn't rush.  
  
Thumbing the glans, he was hoping to find just the smallest bit of dampness, but there was nothing.  
  
He continued the slow slide of his hand, all while thinking of the way Link would look blissed out after getting fucked over the couch. How smug Link would look after wringing a second orgasm from Rhett's over sensitive flesh.  
  
How soft and sweet his lips tasted no matter how hot and heavy things got.  
  
Fuck, there!  
  
He quickly swiped his thumb through the dampness gathering at his slit, and quickly rubbed it against the skull behind him.  
  
Quickly reading the spell out loud backwards, Rhett closed his eyes and hoped.  
  
"Rhett. Why is your dick out?"  
  
He opened his eyes, and there was Link. Whole and healthy and looking very confused.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Link shrugged, shaking his head. "Well, my bones don't feel any different. So I guess I'll just have to deal with yours then."  
  
Rhett blinked, was Link about to say the spell and turn him into a skeleton too?  
  
He hissed when a warm hand wrapped around his leaking dick. "You're already so wet for me. I may as well."  
  
Rhett let out a bark of hysterical laughter. A boner joke. This was all a giant boner joke.  
  
Link looked on with concern before he joined in the laughter as well. Everything was just so absurd, you had to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw a lot of my preexisting knowledge out the window for this. Because... I needed something.
> 
> My pal Colin suggested getting reamed by a skeleton in a pool. And you know what, I don't know if that would be any better. So, uh. Thanks buddy. I know you won't see this unless I screen shot it. But. Yeah. Thanks.
> 
> Also thank CONSTANZAYYY and mythicalamity, with out the jokes you've told me throughout this, well. I wouldn't have made an elaborate boner joke.
> 
> Don't forget to tell me which creatures you want to see in the threesome tomorrow! It may or may not happen. Tell me below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)! Don't forget, I've been reading your comments and I know which ones you want more of haha


End file.
